Vulpine Infusion
by TenebrousDragon
Summary: At the brink of death at an early age, Naruto's parents show up in his mind sooner than intended. With their arrival, coupled with Naruto's suffering, the Fox intends to test it's host to see if it can be worthy of his chakra and, perhaps, his legacy. Pairings: TBD Read, Review, Enjoy.
1. Vulpine Compromises

In a back alley, blood splatters cover the ground as a single boy is seen. His legs are seemingly crippled as he grips the ground pulling himself. He claws his way into the ground as onlookers pass by without a word, without sympathy. The night seems young with the moon out in full. His sobs, soft and heartbreaking as he continues to pull. Before long, he has stopped clawing, his face pressed to the ground. His body is bruised and broken, scattered with cuts. He continues to sob, his tears wiping away some of the blood that covers his whiskered cheeks. And as the moments pass with him silent, he slowly fades into unconsciousness from loss of blood.

He awakens in the darkness with only the drip of water to echo in the emptiness. He walks forward, moving towards the slow drip. Looking around, his eyes begin to adjust and he can see the sewer like environment he finds himself. He is surprised to see he is able to walk, given the condition he remembered passing out in.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

"Naruto..."

"Who is that? Where is this? Where are you?"

Frantic now, hearing his name echo, he runs. Finding himself among a maze of halls and rooms, he finally makes it to a single room that is large with a ceiling that is so tall, he cannot see it. As he approaches a cage, he can now clearly hear his name.

"Naruto."

"Who are you?" He continues to approach the cage, making out a piece of paper with some sort of scribbling on the front.

"I'm just another tenant of your body. I have an offer for you young man."

"What offer is that?"

Moving up to the bars, Naruto now can clearly see a large red fox grinning at him with his sharp fangs showing. The fox licks his teeth as he continues to grin.

"How about you let me take over? You won't ever have to hurt again. Your pain will be gone. Just remove this seal and I can make that happen."

Approaching the seal, Naruto began to lift his hand. Reaching out, he began to take a hold of the piece of paper on the cage. Before he pulls it though, he stops and looks at the fox. "Who are you though?"

"I am the great Nine-tailed Fox. Do you not know who I am?"

"Wait a second! You're the demon that attacked the village. You even killed the fourth Hokage. No, I'm not going to let you free. People will die and Konoha will be destroyed again. I won't let that happen."

Moving away from the cage, Naruto kept his eyes on the fox as his grin did not disappear.

"Why not? Look what they have done to you?" As he said this Naruto's body began to take on the appearance of the damage he had received that very night. "See all that pain you endure. All because of Konoha. All from the same people you would protect. Can you tell me you never considered hurting them as they have hurt you?"

"I just want them to stop! I don't want to hurt anyone."

"HA! Do you hear yourself? You are naive. You who have continued to endure, only because of one reason. Me!"

"Why are you in me?"

"You weren't told? Of course you weren't! Why would they reveal the reason you are to endure the hate of others. I was sealed inside of you, boy. You are the jail for which I am to serve out my sentence of condemnation. And for this reason only do they attack you. You are the representation of the pain, death, and destruction that occurred those 8 years ago."

"But, I'm not you." Naruto laid there with his body mangled. His respite from his pain was short lived as he laid on top of the water, still talking to the demon within. As a result, he began to sob as he spoke. "I just want to be normal. To live, have fun, grow up, be happy. Is that too much to ask?"

"For you, apparently so. After all, you are now the scapegoat of their anger. You will, for your entire life be an existence for the focus of all other's hatred. You will adorn a crown of thorns and live upon the alter of judgement for all to condemn. Even though you have done nothing!"

"Stop it. Stop." Naruto continued to sob. Hearing each word was another wound upon his already beaten body. "What if I died? Would all this stop if I was no longer alive?"

"Well, yes, but I would be gone too. I don't want that. So, its simple. Let me take over. You will no longer suffer, and I will have my freedom. It's a simple trade, and you'll get exactly what you want. You'll be free of the pain and anguish. So, what do you say?"

"I told you no. I would never hurt others as I have been. No one deserves this. No one."

"So you would rather kill us both?"

"If I had to choose between one or the other, I would rather have us die than have to face this pain for the rest of my life, or to allow you to cause that pain to others."

"Haha. A strong a resolute one aren't you. Much like your stubborn father."

From the shadows, two figures walked out next to each other. "Was someone talking about me?"

Naruto heard the voice but could not move. He simply sat and waited to see what would happen, whether or not it was an illusion.

"Naruto!" A redheaded woman ran up to Naruto, lifting him up. He turned to see this woman, looking at her and sensing a familiarity, but he could not place who she was to him. With a wave of his hand, the blond haired man was able to remove all of Naruto's wounds. Turning to the two adults in front of him now, he stared at them.

"Who are you two? I thought it was just me and the demon in here."

The blond man smiled looking to the child. "It is. We're actually fragments of chakra that were left in you since birth."

Now the redhead was kneeling in front of him. "Naruto, we're your parents."

"What? But you're both dead?"

"We are Naruto. But in our last act to save you, we put our chakra inside of you so that should you ever be in the position to release the Nine-tailed Fox, we would appear. Naruto, I'm Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and your father."

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto. I'm your mother."

Crying uncontrollable, he engulfed his parents in a hug. Pressing his head into his mother's stomach, he continued to sob and cry. Anything that came from his mouth was coming out incoherent as each of his parents held him, caressing his hair.

"Naruto. We're both so sorry. As the Hokage, I wanted others to see that your sacrifice was heroic, not reason to hate you."

With solemn looks at each other, they continued to watch as Naruto could not stop crying his eyes out. Kushina knelt down to place her arms around him, trying to comfort him. "It's alright Naruto, I'm right here."

"Naruto, I know how it must feel to finally meet your parents, but there are some things I have to tell you."

Wiping his eyes and trying to compose himself, he turned to his Dad. "What is it, Dad?"

Smiling at his son, he knelt down to his height. "Naruto, you have to make sure that no one else can get the Nine-tailed fox. He may be a demon, and he could try to take over your body, but at all cost, you cannot be captured. There will be people who will want the fox in order to have power. You have to be strong my son."

"But Dad, how? I have no power as it is. No one comes near me as it is, and when they do, I end up being hurt. I want to be strong like you ask, but I don't know how I would even begin to do so."

"Son, if that is true, I'm sorry I've put you in such a position. I could not ask any other to offer up their child, so I chose to place this burden on you. But, I believe in you. Both your Mother and I know you are a good child, and we love you. If you need help, ask the Hokage where my old home is. If it is not in use, look behind my desk. There should be a loose board. Knock three times on the top of it, then twice on the bottom. It should lift to reveal some scrolls. These are the original techniques I created. In order to learn them, it will take a long time son, but I know you can do it."

Naruto nodded as he kept looking at his Minato. Kushina in the meantime was still holding her son tight. She moved her head back to look into her son's eyes.

"Naruto, I was born in a village called Uzushiogakure. It was war torn, but many of our clan secrets will be in the village vault. If you ever go there, look for a cave on the north side of the city. Inside, go to the very back and place you hand on the largest boulder. You'll need to smear your blood on the stone, but it should open to the Uzumaki clan vault. I do not know how much will be in there, nor how much help it will be, but it is part of your heritage Naruto. It is yours to claim."

Naruto nodded again as he looked at his mother. With both his mother and father kneeling, they hugged him once more. Kushina began to sob as Minato wore a solemn face. "Naruto, your Mother and I will be fading soon. So, I want you to remember that we love you, and are very proud of you. We know you'll do your best."

"We love you, my Naruto."

"Mom, Dad, I love you too."

And in the darkness, their two bodies faded away from his arms. He looked at where they used to be, looking at the hands that moments ago were holding onto the only two people who had given him any love. Without warning, he began to sob again uncontrollably. He clutched himself wishing he had more time, wishing he would still be able to touch and hold the family he lost before he could ever know them.

"Naruto." The Fox was now growling with a much more serious face. He waited until Naruto finally turned around to face him. "I respect the man who was willing to sacrifice himself to defeat me. And if he says that you are targeted, I assume my kin will be as well. So, I'll make an accord with you, boy."

"And what is that?"

"An agreement. Seeing as how you will not free me now that your father has given you explicit instructions, and how I do hate to experience the detestable actions of your kind, I will give you a present. A painful and miserable present, that will make you infinitely stronger, should you survive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let us just say this will be your test for whether you are worthy of the Nine-tailed fox. I can promise you if you pass, you will be able to not only be strong, but strong enough to do as your will dictates."

"What is the catch?"

"Simple, if you should fail this, your body will belong to me. If you should succeed, my power shall be yours."

Naruto kept staring at the fox, not trusting the fox he had just become to know. The same fox that had laid waste to much of Konoha and even killed his parents. Yet, he could see the genuine grin the fox had. "Fine. If it means I can be strong, I'll do it."

"Excellent. I suggest you take your body somewhere safe. The process you are about to endure will be one you will never forget." 


	2. Lasting Incisions

A\N: _Kyuubi speaking within Naruto's mind_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw his head was still lying on the ground. The dirt was still pressed into his left cheek as he pushed off with his hands to get up. In his legs, he could still feel an immense pain. He looked at them, and they looked limp to him.

_Naruto...I know you have been a quick healer, and the reason for that is because of my immense chakra. In order to make sure you were in your mind for long enough, your legs were not healed. I'm about to fix them, but I'm going to warn you, this will hurt greatly. Prepare yourself brat.  
_  
Without a moment more, Naruto felt his legs snapped back into the right places. To prevent himself from screaming out, he planted his face into the ground. His painful howls echoed into the earth as he felt each of his thighs pop back into his hips, and his calves snap back together at the knee. It took some time, but the pain subsided as Naruto lifted himself again, feeling the pop of all his joints occur at once. He wiped his tears from his face as he finally was able to stand. He took his time to leave out the end of the alley, standing against the wall, panting. As the seconds passed, he could feel his body start to ease his aches, knowing that the Kyuubi was using his chakra to repair the immense damage that occurred the night before. Looking at his clothing, he saw the tatters and rips that covered him. It would be some time, but he would need new clothes soon.

_Clothing can come after. Do you know where you can go that you would be safe for a prolonged period of time and your chakra could not be sensed?_

Thinking, he started to jog towards the southern gate of Konoha. As he made it within sight of the gates, he saw the guards. Knowing he would need a distraction to escape the city, he waited for a moment trying to assess where he could cause some sort of disturbance. Thinking on his feet, Naruto looked around and found some discarded papers and a discarded lighter. Shaking the lighter and crumpling the paper into a large ball, he pulled over a metal trashcan that was sitting beside a restaurant's back door. As he pulled the trashcan, he placed it about 100 feet from the gate, but easily within eyesight of the guards if they turn their heads. Carefully, he placed the trashcan on its side so that he could pull some of the trash out. Placing the ball of crumpled paper on top of the trash, he flicked the lighter over and over. He just needed a single flame to light the wadded paper. Trying over and over, he started to get frustrated. But, as he was about to give up, a flame sparked out. Quickly placing it next to the paper, he lit it and ran away to a spot behind a wall, but in front of the gate. Covering a side of his mouth, he shouted out, "Fire!"

Watching the gate, he saw the guards start looking around when they spotted his fire. Both moved to the small flame, but it was enough of a window for Naruto. Running at full speed, he slipped out the gate and jumped into the forest quickly. Looking back behind a tree, he could see the guards returned without suspecting a thing.

_Oooh, look at you. Quite the little prankster, aren't you?_

Hearing they fox call him such, he felt amused at the idea. "That was fun."

* * *

After traveling for a distance, Naruto found a cave at the base of a hill.

_This should do. Go ahead and try and pull some brush over to conceal the entrance of the cave. Once you've done so, go inside and lay down._

Naruto began to leap and climb onto the trees and break some branches that had enough leaves on them to provide proper cover. When he had enough, he carefully placed them, covering up the cavern entrance as instructed.

"So you just want me to lay down?"

_That's right. And be sure to get comfortable. You won't be leaving this spot for some time. After doing so, close your eyes. The process will take place while you're inside your mind. Then the fun will begin, boy._

Naruto used his feet to kick away the scattered rocks on the ground to clear an area for him to lay. Once cleared, he laid down with his eyes closed. Moments later, he stood before the Kyuubi, seeing the eyes of the fox staring at him. Naruto couldn't help but notice the glimmer of his teeth peeking out from his devious smile.

"Now that you are here brat, we can begin. I will explain this once. This process is absolutely necessary in order to gain access to my chakra properly. It will hurt. And when I say that, I can promise for as long as you live, you will never know such a pain."

Naruto stood there to notice the complete serious look on the Kyuubi's expression. His eyes gave away that he was being completely honest. Naruto nodded to the fox, waiting for the next instructions.

"Alright then, I am going to slip a tail of mine through the bars. I want you to grab onto it. Once I do so, you should feel my chakra moving into your body. What I am attempting to do is that I'm going to create a separate set of chakra coils. In doing so, you will have both your own chakra and my chakra within your body. This will be tricky because I will also be creating another chakra center within you."

"How long will this take?"

"That depends on you, gaki. Your willpower and resolve will determine whether or not this works. Should you falter, I will be able to take over your body. If this should succeed, you will have two sets of chakra. Both will rejuvenate, though mine will of course replenish quicker. But, let me say this. There is no one in your feeble mortal history to have such a thing. Sages may use nature chakra, but it is not present in their bodies at all times. Others may use other elements, but it relies on their same chakra. So, should this succeed, you will be the only one who can master the twin strands of chakra."

"I understand, but how would you take over my body if this fails?"

"In the event of the fusion failing, your chakra would fade and disappear. As such, you would have technically died. Thus, the seal would no longer be in effect, and I would be able to use your body since my chakra will already be coursing through your veins. And, I must say that is a more likely outcome. Very advantageous for me, if I may say so."

"I thought if I died, you would die."

"Yes, if you were to die by any other means, that would be true."

"I see." Naruto lifted his hand, placing it in front of the cage, awaiting the Kyuubi's tail. "I'm ready."

"Good. Now remember, steel your resolve, or you will cease to exist any longer."

Naruto watched carefully as the fox's tail slipped through the bars. Grasping it, he felt a gradual heat enter his body. The tail, after a moment of letting the chakra slowly enter his body, wrapped around his arm.

"We're going to begin gaki. Last chance to back out. Are you ready?"

Naruto grit his teeth together, trying to prepare for the pain. Gripping the tail tighter, Naruto nodded to the fox. With a ear wide grin, the fox licked his teeth. Naruto could see the tail glow red, and as it grew brighter and brighter, it then hit him.

Inside of his body he could feel the flames of the Kyuubi's chakra begin to sear him from the inside out. Letting out a scream of pain, he fell to his knees as it continued. Every single one of his organs felt as though glowing red hot coals were being rubbed over them. The pain was overwhelming his senses as his other handed was clenching so hard in pain that blood was leaking out of his fist. He could feel his toes curling into his sandals, digging into the materials. He couldn't keep his eyes open, the pain was so severe. Minute after minute, his screams of pain continued to echo through the cave. Far enough away from Konoha, no one was able to hear his screams, not sense the demonic chakra tunneling through his body. His cries were both happening in his mind, and also in the physical plain. Animals of every shape and size fled from the sound of his shrill screams.

After an hour, Naruto had lost his voice. He continued heaving breaths in pain, but he could feel his body starting to numb from the intense pain. The Kyuubi watched carefully as he saw his hand and both legs were covered by a cloak of the red chakra. He smiled, knowing that the chakra was assimilated with those body parts at this time. But, the hardest part was yet to come. The most painful part of the process would be the creation of his chakra core. Just as his chakra would be the balance of his life energy and spritual energy, his chakra would would balance with the Kyuubi's chakra. But, as the Kyuubi could see, Naruto was using every bit of his willpower to hold on.

Another hour passed and the Kyuubi could see the red envelope Naruto fully. "Naruto, this is the last hurdle. Let's see if you can handle this gaki."

From the Kyuubi's tail a red ball of light traveled from the base of the tail, flowing into the tip, and then traveling through Naruto's arm until it rested over his solar plexus. Then, without warning, the light grew brighter as Naruto began to scream once more in a shriek that pierced the air. The light began to burrow into Naruto's body. The light began to recede into his body as he started to convulse while he continued to screaming. His eyes were flooded with tears, his sandals were in tatters, and the blood in his free hand had begun to flow anew. And as the light continued to embed itself into Naruto, it finally exploded in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

At the Southern gate of Konohagakure, two guards stood talking to each other. The day was peaceful and sunny. Not too hot, nor too cold, the two guards kept up their cordial conversation about their previous nights of drinking. As they stood there talking, in the distance a single boy was walking toward the gates. His tattered clothing and exhausted look seemed indicative that he had gone through quite the ordeal. Slowly he continued to pull his body closer and closer to entering Konoha. One of the guards turned and saw the young boy still some 100 feet away, but started to walk closer to the gate seeing the dazed look on the boy's face. This boy, with his tattered clothes and exhausted look, had one thing that made the guard a bit afraid. He could see the blank stare in the boy's eyes. As though the life had been drained from this young child, his stare was cold, as though he was dead. Turning to the other guard, he looked at him with serious eyes. "There is a kid heading this way. He looks bad. Go get a medic. NOW!"

With a quick leap, the guard made off to the hospital to fetch a medic. In the meantime the other guard ran over to the blond boy. Grabbing him in his arms, he carried him back to the southern gate.

"It's going to be okay kid. Can you hear me? Kid? Come on, answer me!"

Several moments later, a ninja medic appeared next to the guard.

"Where did you find him?"

"He was approaching the gates. He was barely walking down the road."

"This child, I can't even figure out what's wrong. He is showing signs of chakra exhaustion, but he has plenty of chakra. His clothing is in tatters, but he isn't injured. Something traumatic must have happened to him. I'm taking him to the hospital now."

Without another word, the ninja medic grabbed the child, instantly disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

In front of the hospital, the ninja medic pushed through the front doors. "Nurse, I need a doctor for this child right away. Something is wrong, but I can't detect the reason for his state."

"Bring the child this way. I'll get the doctor."

* * *

In his office, the Hokage sat smoking his pipe as he continued his arduous task of signing papers. One after the next, he continued in the endless work that seemed to never end. Thinking about it, he almost wondered what the top of his desk actually looked like, forgetting after the many years of seeing stacks of paper adorn it.

Three knocks echoed from his door. "Come in."

"Hokage-sama. The Uzumaki child has been admitted to the hospital."

The Hokage stopped signing papers and pull his pipe from his mouth while he stood up from his desk. "Why?"

"He was admitted due to an unknown issue. So far, his state is undetermined, but he is alive."

"I want the ANBU who were assigned to watch him here, now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The aide closed the door as the Hokage turned to look out to the city below. With one hand, he rubbed the bridge of his nose while his other held his pipe. "I don't think I can apologize enough, Minato. Your final wishes so blatantly ignored, I cannot even begin to express my shame."

Three ANBU materialized behind Hiruzen as he put his pipe back into his mouth. The Cat, Bird, and Wolf masks hid each of their faces as they stood at attention to their leader. "When did Naruto go missing?"

Cat stepped forward to answer. "It has been a week, Hokage-sama."

"And all of you have taken shifts watching him for how long?"

Cat stepped back this time, as Wolf stepped forward. "As per the rotation Sir, we started our watch duties 4 months ago."

The Hokage then turned to them with a deathly serious expression. "So, as the elite of this village, why is it that your charge, your mission, is now in the hospital?"

Wolf continued to speak. "Hokage-sama, he is a clever..."

Hiruzen slammed his fist into the middle of his desk to interrupt the ANBU. The desk split in half, paper flying everywhere as Hiruzen continued to seep of killing intent. "HE IS 8 YEARS OLD." With a murderous rage, he flashed from sight to appear in front of Wolf holding his neck within his grasp. "You are each dismissed from duty for the next 6 months pending an investigation. You will leave your masks with my secretary and leave this instant." Releasing his grip, the 3 ANBU backed away slowly and removed their masks from their faces, walking out of his office. Hiruzen watched them carefully before he left his office, disappearing.

Walking through the hospital doors, everyone he encountered bowed to him as he approached the room where Naruto was resting. As he entered the door, he was glad to see the boy was sleeping peacefully. But, looking to the clothing that hung on a chair to the left of his bedside, he began to grit his teeth. He could see that his clothing was beyond repair, and his sandals had been clawed out by his own toes. Closing the door, he walked over to the boy and push his hand over his chest. His heart seemed to be beating normally, and he could find no signs of any other damage. Moving his hand to his hair, he caressed his hair gently as he continued to watch him quietly.

The door then opened to reveal a doctor holding his chart. "Hokage-sama, I have his test results. We went through numerous tests to check for anything that may have been wrong with him. He is not suffering from chakra exhaustion or disease. His heart and vitals are all at optimum levels. He's at peak health and from the blood work, we found no pathogens that would hint at signs of infections, viruses, parasites, nor genetic disorders. I honestly don't know what happened to the child for him to have been in such a state. When he came in, he seemed as though he was a zombie. Thankfully though, the color has returned to his eyes and his skin shows more color. My only theory is he might have had a little dehydration, but otherwise he is fine as a fiddle."

"I thank you doctor. When will he be discharged?"

"Well, we looked into where he lives, but he has no parents and were not sure where he currently resides. We checked the orphanage, but they denied that he was registered there. If he is indeed homeless, he is fine to stay here for a few days. In that time, I was hoping we might find somewhere for him to stay."

"That won't be necessary doctor. I'll take care of that. Please make sure he is discharged to me and I'll make the necessary reparations."

"As you wish Hokage-sama."


	3. Identities

It had been a week since Naruto had been admitted to the hospital. Each day, the Hokage would make time to come in and check on Naruto. After each visit, he looked more downtrodden seeing the son of a good friend lay in a catatonic sleep. As the days passed, Hiruzen tried to have as many people as he could take a look at Naruto's state to give an assessment of his predicament. No one could offer anything solid, nor any possible solution to waking him up.

All the while, within Naruto's mind, Kyuubi still had a single tail between the bar grasping Naruto's hand. Naruto, meanwhile, was kneeling with his hand gripping onto the tail, but was solid as a statue. His eyes, blank and staring out into the nothingness. But, as solid as he was, Naruto was still somehow alive, with the center of his chest glowing with the red chakra. Intently staring at the glowing mass, the fox smiled at his small statue.

"You know, gaki, you've done quite well to get this far. But what is this stolid look you have? Unable to answer?" The Kyuubi began to chuckle as he watched the non-responsive child in front of him. "It's odd to see you so weak before me. It makes me so very amused, seeing you on the brink of death. In this purgatory, I wonder if you are thinking, or if you are able to perceive what I'm saying to you. But while I have you attention, let me tell you something little gaki. I think that if in a couple of days you haven't overcome this trial, you will die. And, to be frank, I would be ecstatic to be roaming your world with a human body. I would blend in, and then be able to transform into my fox form, wreak havoc among the masses, and without any hesitation reap the many mortals that I encounter. It would be the mass exodus of a lifetime. Can you imagine it, the bodies piling upon each other as their life slips away? Can you see the lifeless stares the dead would put upon you, for your failure in this endeavor? Konoha may turn into a great mass grave. And then, I might look upon the mighty face of your father, carved into the mountain, and see what it would take to watch it fall from its position."

Naruto continued to not move at all. His same look and position persisted all the while. It was a truly sad sight to see such a being so close to the brink of death, and at such a young age. 

* * *

The next day, the Hokage walked into Naruto's hospital room carrying some scrolls with him. As he sat in the bedside chair, he looked up at Naruto to see him still unconscious in his hospital bed. He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes to rub the bridge of his nose. With the door closed, Hiruzen then brought his hands and went through several hand signs before applying his chakra to the room. With the room now soundproof, he scooted the chair closer to Naruto.

"Naruto, I have a few things to admit to you. I know that in being alone all this time, you must have had so many questions that you wanted to have answered. I'm sure many of them surrounded your parents. In time, I was going to reveal that information to you, to let you know that your parents not only loved you, but they sacrificed themselves to make sure that you would live on. And this is how their story began."

As the Hokage begin to detail the lives of Minato and Kushina, he began to feel himself fall into the sorrow of having them sacrifice themselves for their child, but even more so for failing them in having the village see the hero that Naruto was. He went into the best detail he could, entailing why Minato was chosen as Hokage, and how inseparable Minato and Kushina were. He even detailed how he felt seeing them together. When he finally made it to the night of the Kyuubi's attack, his mode had become depressive and dark. The room was filled with anger and sadness, but the Hokage pushed on.

"And so, Naruto, that is what happened to your parents. I had hoped we wouldn't have ever been in this position, so that I could watch you grow into the great man you are destined to be. But, given that right now I am unsure of what may happen, I had to let you know. I have always been proud of you Naruto, for being the boy you are: strong, resilient, kind, and willful. I can see your parents in you everyday. I know they would have been so proud of such a child. My only regret Naruto is that I failed you in so many ways. Not only in your upbringing, but in the hatred that you must endure. It saddens my heart to know what you sacrificed without even knowing it, and to know that others will never see it. I only hope that you will wake up Naruto, that I can have the opportunity to make up for the many things I have failed to do in the past. At this time though, I only ask for your forgiveness. I ask to be forgiven by the hero of Konoha."

Standing up, the Hokage bowed to the young man for a moment, before lifting his head and placing some scrolls at the foot of the bed.

"These items belong to the heir of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. I know that as an Uzumaki, you will be able to unlock the secrets within the scrolls containing both the inheritance of the Namikaze and Uzumaki. So, please Naruto, awaken from this slumber and realize your destiny."

With a brief pause, the Hokage bowed again before raising his hands. "Kai!" Walking out the door, he gave one last saddened glance looking at the body of the child in the bed. 

* * *

That night, within Naruto's mind, the laughs could be heard echoing throughout the cage and sewer like environment. The Kyuubi was chuckling as he continued to stare at the small little mortal. "Hahahaha. Your body is about to be mine. I will relish the existence you have given me, brat. It will be the beginning of the end for your world. And do not worry, everyone will know your name by the end. It will be a glorious end."

Naruto began to shake. The Kyuubi's tail was feeling the shaking that was occurring by the boy.

"Oh, is it time already? YES! Let it happen gaki. Just let your heart silently shutdown.

Still shaking, Naruto was not responding to any of the taunts. His eyes, still staring forward.

"Yes, yes, yes. I can feel it happening now. This next part will be simply delightful, for me that is. So sorry for you, but I did warn you."

As the Kyuubi continued his cackling, Naruto's body started to fall to his left. In slow motion, it began its descent towards the wet ground. It was the crowning moment for the fox as he moved his head forward to the cage's bars. Sticking his nose through, he took a large sniff, smelling death reeking inside. His smile was as large as can be. He watched as though it was the celebration of his coming. And as he watched, he saw the left arm of the brat move to slam his palm into the ground.

The Kyuubi's smile fell instantly as he watched the ripples in the floor as the palm that slammed into the ground pushed to let Naruto stand up. Breathing heavily as his right arm gripped his chest. With a swift movement, he ripped the clothing over his upper body right off without even a hint of pause. He moved his hand over the middle of his chest to see on it was a new figure. He continued to pant and breath heavily as he swallowed. He turned his head to stare at the fox. The Kyuubi was astonished as he looked into the eyes of the boy. He couldn't believe the eyes that he saw.

Instead of the blue eyes that distinguished Naruto from many others, there were eyes with a long black slit for the pupil, golden irises, surrounded by the black Sclera. The Kyuubi finally grinned after looking into his eyes - the eyes of a fox.

"I thought for sure that you were a goner. I'll be damned, but it seems you now have something quite unique, gaki."

Panting still, Naruto tried to calm himself and stabilize his breathing. He could feel himself healing his aching body from the transformation that had just occurred, but he was still quite fatigued and in great pain. Still, he stood up straight before he answered the fox.

"I'll admit, I certainly was not sure if I was going to survive. I can feel your chakra though. I can feel it flow through my body just as my other chakra does. It feels intense."

"It will do so for the rest of your life. But, soon enough you'll be used to it."

"My eyes though. They feel odd. I can see...better."

"Yes, your eyes now can change. Much like the Sharingan, you are able to activate your fox eyes. Try to focus your own chakra to your eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to use his chakra. Though, doing so proved to be quite difficult. "I've never had to focus chakra before."

"Hmm, that would make things a bit difficult. Let's see. Since you're obviously able to feel chakra, close your eyes and focus on your chakra. You should be able to tell the difference."

Closing his eyes, Naruto calmed himself and concentrated on his chakra. As he did, he started to feel it. It was calm and familiar. "I can feel it."

"Good. Now that you have it isolated, try to feel it in your eyes."

Focusing on his eyes, he could sense his chakra, feeling the flow of it around his head. And as he began to think hard about his eyes, he then opened them to look at the Kyuubi.

"Well there are the blue eyes I've grown to associate with brats. There is your first lesson of chakra. The rest, you'll need a proper teacher for."

"I hope I'll find someone to do so. As is, I don't know many people who won't try to kill me instead."

"Well, then I guess you better use that resolve to keep looking, right. Now, I'm exhausted and going to take a nap. Can you imagine a carpeted floor for me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he closed his eyes, thinking about the soft carpet of a warm home. Opening his eyes, he saw the floor of his mind become carpet.

"Excellent. Okay, goodnight."

And within and instant Naruto gasped and opened his eyes. Looking around in the dark room, he could see he was in a hospital bed. He was still panting as he surveyed his surroundings. Looking to the window to his right, he could see it was still night in Konoha. Catching his breath, he leaned back and smiled. Naruto couldn't believe that he was able to do it. He smiled and started to lightly chuckle as he covered his eyes. Then, remembering something in his mind, he moved his hospital gown down to look at the figure he traced on his chest. Looking at it, he recognized that it was the head of fox. It was all black, but had white spots for the nose holes and the eyes. He knew he would have to ask the fox if it was there for some reason or if it was a result of the demonic chakra that now was circulating in his system, but he knew waking the fox up at this time was not a wise decision. In the corner of his eye though, he saw some scrolls rolled up at the end of his bed.

Reaching down he pulled them to him. Opening the first one, he took a look at it. Inside, he saw it was documents on the Uzumaki clan. As he gave it a glance, he remembered what his Mom said before. One day, he would make the trek to Uzushiogakure and find the last remnants of the Uzumaki clan. Rolling it back up, he placed it to his side, picking up the next one. This scroll contained instructions. As he read on, he determined that it must be a ninja technique. He smiled wide, eager to learn it, but he knew he had to learn the basic first. He set it aside as well as he picked up the next scrolls. Going through it, he determined it was also another technique. Nodding, he placed it next to the other scroll with the ninja skill, before picking up the last scroll on his bed. This scroll was noticeably thinner. as he opened it, he only noticed a single seal on it. He examined it over and over, but couldn't figure it out. He finally placed it with the rest as he laid back down. He stared at the ceiling for some time, recollecting what had happened, wondering how long he had endured such a trial. Staring off still, remembering, he slowly dozed into a peaceful sleep, smiling at being able to survive an ordeal he couldn't even begin to describe. 

* * *

The next morning, Hiruzen walked into the hospital as always - hopeful. Step by step, he continued to pray to himself that Naruto would be awake in his bed. As he pushed open the door, he looked to see a bright blue eyed child grinning at him with a smile that looked wide enough to fit a watermelon. Hiruzen felt a wave of relief flow over him like the waves of the sea. He stepped inside and stopped next to Naruto. Raising his hand, he ruffled the hair of the young boy with a smile.

"Naruto. Can you tell me what happened?"

Naruto looked at him with look of confusion as he tried to think of how to answer. "I'm not really sure. I honestly don't know how I ended up here. I know before I played a prank on the guards at the southern gate, but after that I went into the forest."

_Yes, Naruto. You can't tell him the truth. I know you want to, and I know you hate to lie to him, but the more he knows, the more dangerous it could be._

Naruto continued to tell the Hokage a simple story of him playing in the forest, before blacking out. As he tried to gauge the Hokage's response, he could sense he knew something was missing, but was glad when the issue was not pressed.

"Naruto, you need to be more careful. You're getting older and will soon be eligible for the academy. So, before that happens, I am going to set you up with multiple private tutors that shall train and teach you until you enter the academy. Is that understood? No more pranks, no more going outside the village."

"Really Oji-san? I really will get to be trained to be a ninja? Really?"

"That is right Naruto. But being a ninja is not all fun and games. It is a serious undertaking. If you really want to be a ninja, then you will need to be diligent and always do your best."

"I can do that Oji-san, no problem. You'll see, I'll be as great as my father and mother, and become Hokage!"

"Naruto? You know who your mother and father are?"

Naruto paused for a moment as he heard Hiruzen ask. "I do. They came to me in a dream. They told me how much they loved me, and how they were sorry." Naruto's head sunk as he remembered their words. But, as he did so, the Hokage put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, your parents did love you very much and I know they would be proud of you. So, you do not need to be sad. Just remember them as great ninja who loved you, and do your best. If you do, they will be happy, no matter where they are."

Naruto nodded to Hiruzen and wiped his eyes before he lunged into the Hokage's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Hiruzen could only smile slightly as he rubbed Naruto's back, knowing that it would be a tough road for such an unfortunate child. But he knew, if anyone could do it, it would be the Minato and Kushina's son. 

* * *

Later that day, Naruto was walking alongside the Hokage heading to where Naruto would be staying from now on. Hiruzen was not being specific of where it was, but assured Naruto he would like it. Earlier, the Hokage noted that with Naruto's clothes in shreds, he would need some new clothing. That day, while Naruto was being discharged from the hospital, new clothes were brought by the Hokage's secretary. After putting them on, Naruto felt elated toward the gesture, as well as the clothing. He now wore a black t-shirt with flames at the ends of his sleeves, khaki cargo shorts, and new ninja sandals. Naruto had been a bit hyper when he left the hospital, but Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at seeing the boy regain his energy. It was a welcome change from the state he was in only a few days before.

As they approached a small, quaint building, the Hokage stopped in front waiting for Naruto. Naruto ran to his side, looking at the building as well, but was confused at why they stopped.

"Where is this Oji-san?"

"Naruto, this is where your parents lived in Konoha. They had a place outside the city as well, but this was where they were most of the time. It is now yours."

"What? You mean that this was where my parents lived?"

"That's right Naruto. In fact, one of the scrolls should have sealed the keys to the place. Can you open it for me?"

Naruto unrolled the thin scroll he recalled from the night he read through each of them. When he opened it, Hiruzen released it to reveal a single key on a short chain. Naruto picked up the key and walked to the door. Pushing it in, Naruto opened the door. Inside, all of the furniture was covered with sheets. Walking inside, he began to take away the sheets to reveal the home of his parents. He smiled while also thinking about them, letting a tear drop from his eye. After removing all the sheets, he sat down on a comfortable couch in what seemed to be the living room and side. Across from where he was sitting, he noticed a desk and started to recall what his father said. But, before he could check the spot, the Hokage caught his attention.

"Naruto, starting today, I'll be assigning you a teacher for both your studies and ninja training. They will each teach you for a 3 month period. During those 3 months, you are to study and train as hard as you can. After that, another person will be assigned to you. They will live with you during that time to make sure you do not become lazy. This will rotate 12 times. After those 3 years, you will be put into the academy to continue your studies. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Oji-san."

"Good, now I'll introduce you to your first teacher." Swiftly cutting his thumb, Hiruzen ran through some hand signs before pushing down his hand onto the ground. In a poof of smoke, a tall monkey stood behind him, looking to the Hokage. "This is Monkey King Enma. He will be your first teacher."


	4. No Sleeping In

Enma quietly entered Naruto's room, tiptoeing up to the side of his bed. Then, without warning, Enma started shaking the mattress like there was an earthquake occurring. With his strength, Enma was tossing Naruto from end to end on the queen bed.

"Wake up boy! Time to get to work!"

Stopping his ministrations, Naruto was still rolling around in the bed. Finally getting up, he looked at Enma with a pained look on his face. "Monkey King Enma sir, I think I'm going to be sick." Without another word, he raced into the bathroom, throwing up from all the motion that had just woken him up.

With the first day off to such a start, Naruto was unsure of what would come next. But, as he was told by the Hokage, he had to try his hardest. Outside, Enma awaited Naruto. Naruto slowly walked up to the Monkey King, awaiting his instruction.

"Naruto, I will be teaching you the basic of all basics. These are the skills that you can use without the use of chakra. Since you are young and have had no one to learn under, we will use this as a perfect time to start your quest to becoming Hokage. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir, Monkey King Enma!"

"Good. Because guess what? There will be no sleeping in!"

And just as those words were said, each day turned into a torrent of exercise, taijutsu, and basic knowledge. Over and over, Enma would drill Naruto in the morning with exercises like running, jumping, push-ups, chin-ups, and other exercises. The afternoons were to study up on his history. After that, he spent the rest of the night working on taijutsu until he could barely stand. And in those three months, Naruto never gave up, and did his best to not complain. But Enma never gave up on Naruto, making sure he would understand everything he was taught before moving on. At the end of the 3 months, Enma stood before Naruto one last time.

"Naruto, I'm proud to have taught you. I know that if you continue to work as hard as you have these past three months, you will become a great ninja."

"Thank you Monkey King Enma Sir."

With that, Naruto shook Enma's hand before the monkey disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

From that first month, Naruto knew that it would be a hard task to complete the training with all his teachers. But, each 3 months that came and went, had their own unique version of strict training. Anko Mitarashi loved to wake up Naruto with her snakes, but Naruto learned to develop a better sense of when danger was near, as well as become excellent at throwing weapons. Her tutelage had given him precise aim from any angle, and even while on the move.

Kurenai on the other hand was diligent in helping Naruto gain the ability to detect and escape from genjutsu. Doing so, though, was the hardest part. Naruto had to learn all the basics of learning how to control and manipulate his chakra down to the greatest precision.

Asuma Sarutobi was a little more lax with Naruto, but was able to help Naruto discovery that he had two elemental affinities: fire and wind. With that, Asuma helped Naruto perfect the use of the wind element. Once Asuma was finished with him, he was able to focus wind on any part of his body, onto any weapon, and also taught him a couple jutsu that would allow him to project wind at other objects. Naruto was very fond of the Air Bullets technique. Combined with his precise aim, he was able to create tiny wind projectiles that he could fire at all the branches of a tree - trimming it without bringing down the entire tree.

Guy sensei was the most physically taxing of all his trainers. He was bursting with energy, and even with Naruto's large chakra reserves, he was hard pressed to keep up with the training regiment. This only intensified when he had Naruto start using weights on his legs and arms to help train his speed. Each night, he could remember passing out the second his head hit the pillow.

Yet, somehow even after 3 years of training with his teachers, he survived. Somehow Naruto made it through each trial and task that was given to him by the numerous teachers he had. And, with each one giving reports to the Hokage, Hiruzen was proud that Naruto was doing so well. It even gave him an idea he was hoping to work, but it was going to take some time to accomplish.

Naruto was now eagerly waiting the six months until he would be able to attend the academy, still training as much as he could each day. He continued to wear weights, but also started to increase the weight every 3 months to make sure he wasn't overtaxing his body. Today just happened to be one of those days that he increased the weights on his body.

He began the day running around Konoha, then moving onto a training ground to practice the technique he learned over the last 3 years. Though he had no one to fight, he wanted to make sure he perfected the movements, just as Monkey King Enma had advised him to do in the first 3 months of his teaching exchange. Finishing up after 3 hours, it was about 9am when Naruto was walking home.

Normally it would be a peaceful walk for Naruto, but today he noticed a group of 7 boys gather in a circle causing a commotion. Upon closer inspection, he noticing the boys picking on a girl.

"Oooh look boys, it's the prissy princess of the Hyuuga family. She thinks she is so much better than us. Isn't that why you just walked bumped into me and wouldn't even apologize? Isn't it?"

The girl with purple hair was quivering while sitting on the ground, her pupil-less eyes threatening to let out tears. Her mouth was moving, but it was not able to say anything. Try as hard as she could, she just couldn't force her voice out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE."

Jumping into the middle of the group, Naruto stood in front of the girl while staring that the boys. "That is no way to treat anyone, let alone a girl. Don't you have any manners?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage someday!"

All the boys in unison began to point and laugh at Naruto. Each of them looking at him like he was some sort of joke. But, resolute in his dream, said nothing but stood tall in front of the girl.

"What a joke. That's it, I'm sick of both of these kids. Let's get 'em."

As the boys prepared to move forward, Naruto readied himself as they approached. He could tell these boys were nothing but bullies. Each of their punches had no technique or real power behind them. Without much effort, Naruto grappled the punches and threw each boy caught back at the group. Each time, they got up and charged again. Over and over, Naruto simply pushed them away to protect the girl, but making sure not to cause any great harm to the bullies. He knew it would be a great dishonor to his teachers if he were to hurt a civilian by using too much power. And as he continued, a Hyuuga caretaker and chuunin jumped behind Naruto and the girl. The boys, collecting themselves then spit on the ground in front of them before leaving. Naruto felt relieved and saw the caretaker help the girl up. The chuunin approached Naruto slowly. "Thank you for your help, but we'll take care of her from here. Goodbye."

Naruto stood there and watched as they ushered the girl away. But, as they went, Naruto noticed the girl turn around and run to him. She gave a short bow and ran away once again before saying anything. Smiling, when the girl turned around to see him again, Naruto gave her a simple wave with his trademark smile. The three of them then turned the corner and were gone.

Naruto once again began on his way home, looking forward to getting some lunch. But, as he approached his home, he saw the Hokage waiting in front. He rushed over in excitement, catching Hiruzen's attention.

"Hello Oji-san. What brings you over here?"

"Well Naruto, I know you have six months left until the academy. In that time, I think that you would benefit greatly from having one more teacher for you. Allow me to introduce Pakura, a Suna ninja."

The green haired woman walked forward to greet Naruto. She smiled to him with her brown eyes and face framed with two orange tipped clumps of hair. He smiled to her as well as he bowed.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Pakura. It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"You can just call me Naruto, Pakura-sensei."

Pakura smiled at Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well then Naruto, let's go inside and have a talk. I brought over some ramen I picked up. We can eat it inside while we talk."

Naruto gave a big smile as he unlocked the door to his house. "After you sensei!" 

* * *

In front of the Hokage laid more and more piles of paperwork as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a special file. As he opened it, he perused the contents until he came to the last papers in the set. On those papers were the reports that Pakura was submitting with details about Naruto's progress in learning to use his fire and wind affinities. He smiled to himself, proud he was able to get the famous Pakura of the sand to accept a mission in training someone in their village. All thanks to the treaty between Suna and Konoha was Hiruzen able to pull enough strings to get the seasoned warrior with the Kekkei Genkai to come to the village.

From the many reports that were submitted weekly, Pakura noted in many of the pages that Naruto was a quick learner, but also had a large amount of chakra. In it, she also noted the newest jutsu Naruto had learned, and even noted which jutsu Naruto could perform without hand signs. But, Hiruzen was looking for something specific in the files. On the last page of the group of papers Pakura submitted, it detailed the unique abilities that Naruto was learning to perform - Scorch style.

Pakura had written that Naruto had begun to learn the ability to mix the two elements together. Though she was sure to be careful teaching him, she also explained that he had taken to the instruction like a fish to water.

Hiruzen then closed the file and put it back into the side drawer. Turning around in his chair, he looked out at Konoha while smoking his pipe. Each with the pipe in his mouth, he had a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile, out at one of the furthest training grounds in Konoha, Naruto held out his arms, bent elbow at his side, while above each of his palms, a ball of scorching flames levitated. Naruto began to charge as he jumped through the forest, handling the scorching orbs at the same time. His task at this time was to be able to maneuver through the forest with the orbs, without desiccating any of the wildlife. So far, he had already turned many of the branches into shriveled dead wood and others had just disintegrated under the touch. But, no matter what, he continued to keep going, running faster, jumping more. He did whatever he could try and master holding onto the orbs and controlling them like second nature. And even now, a month away from entering the academy, Naruto was working as hard as he did the first day.

"Okay Naruto, that's it for today." Naruto hopped back to the open training ground and let the orbs dissipate.

"Yes Pakura-sensei."

"Naruto, you're doing very well. Don't worry about not getting it. You're doing so well as it is, I know you'll get everything else eventually."

"I hope so Pakura-sensei."

"Come on now. Let's go to the hot springs to rest and relax."

"Hai Sensei!"

Walking out of the training ground, Pakura and Naruto headed into the village depths to reach the hot springs. All around them, many people would continue to look at Naruto with deep anger and hatred in their eyes. Pakura could notice the looks, but always stayed near Naruto. It had alarmed her the first time he walked through the village, but on that day, Naruto spoke to her about it at his home.

For him to have admitted something that surely could have put him in danger because she was from another village, was foolish and naive. But, she knew he did it because he trusted her. That trust was what made it hard for Pakura to fault the child. He may have been innocent, naive, foolish, but he was anything but a bad kid. In fact, she saw him as a truly strong person.

Smiling, she put her arm around Naruto, smiling as he looked up at her. Together, they looked like brother and sister in that respect. And for Pakura, that made it all the more important to her.

But, before they knew it, the month had flown by. Naruto was to start the academy the after the weekend, and Pakura's mission was finished. She smiled to Naruto, messing up his hair as she waved to him to leave. As she turned around, she then felt two arms around her body, pressing another small bod against her back. She turned to see two blue eyes with tears streaming down his face. She knelt in front of him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'll miss you Naruto. But, if you're ever near Suna, stop by. I'd be happy to see you."

Naruto continued to sob a little, even though Pakura wiped his eyes. He nodded to her though, trying to calm down. "I'll miss you too Pakura-sensei. Thank you for everything." As he finished his statement, he latched onto Pakura, holding her with his small arms. She smiled and placed her arms around his back as well, rubbing the middle of his back.

After a long moment that way, Naruto walked Pakura to the gates of Konoha. Once they reached there, they waved goodbye, though Naruto stood watching her until he could no longer see her. And even after that, he continued to watch before finally turning away and returning to his home.


	5. Academia

As the day approached, Naruto was finally psyched to be ready to enter the academy. Normally though, children would enter the academy at younger ages in order to use the curriculum taught to graduate by fulfilling certain criteria as set by the academy. With the several years that Naruto received from the multiple teachers that were assigned to him by the Hokage, Naruto was going to join in the last year so that he could properly graduate with a class in order to be put into a team with a jonin sensei.

As he entered the classroom, he saw that he was a bit late, seeing as how all the students in the class were already seated. Though, to be honest, in all the excitement, Naruto never thought to ask Hiruzen when he was supposed to arrive for the class. As he looked around, he saw a seat open next to a very pretty pink haired girl. Though, as she saw him, her eyes turned to that of a feral cat ready to claw out your eyes. Not wanting to deal with that, he kept looking around, but saw someone he actually recognized from the class. Moving up to the empty seat next to her, Naruto sat down.

"I remember you. How are you? I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I remember you, Uzumaki-san. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Thank you again for that time." Hinata was blushing heavily as she continued to steady her breathing in hopes of not stuttering. Though, her words were coming out slowly, she tried to keep her composure.

"It was nothing. Those guys were just a bunch of jerks. Anyway, you can just call me Naruto. I hope we become good friends."

Hinata began to feel her cheeks turn tomato red and she moved her gaze to the desk. Taking a moment to think of what to say, she finally mustered her courage together to say a single sentence. "Me too."

Naruto smiled and leaned back in his chair looking to the front as the teacher entered the room. Naruto smiled, finally ready to become a ninja in the academy like everyone else.

* * *

And just as planned, Naruto was on his way to becoming a great ninja. He didn't have to study much, but made sure he did a moderate job in the academics and sparring exercises in order to not stand out so much. Though, many of the other students still didn't approach him, he had made some friends in Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. They were nice to him, though each had their own flaws. Kiba being a bit too exuberant as the alpha male, while Shikamaru would have been all too happy to have the chance to just watch clouds. Hinata was still very shy around Naruto, but was trying to get better. And Chouji really didn't have any flaws, but Naruto couldn't remember a time he didn't have some sort of food in his hands.

The days became months as the day had arrived that the graduation exams would be given. Naruto was sure that after all his hard work, he would be rewarded. He still performed all of his morning exercises and training, and even added time to do so after school when he wasn't hanging around his friends. More often than not, he was training, but he did his best to invite his friends out or try to get them to do something. The parents were the ones who were most wary of Naruto though. And, in that respect, there wasn't anything he could really do. He learned to accept it, but always try as hard as he could.

But now, with the final exam coming up, he was sure he would pass, get assigned to a team, and then have his teammates. And then, he would have more people he could one day call friends.

Naruto walked into the exam room and was ready to perform the tasks he was supposed to, but at this time Iruka excused himself. He was holding a hand to his mouth, but it was easily seen on his face that he was sick. Naruto shrugged it off because with the other people grading the exam, he was sure to pass. Mizuki then listed the E-ranked techniques he wanted performed.

Naruto first performed the Body Replacement technique with a book. Next, he did the Clone technique. After that, he finished off with a Henge. Happy with his work, he approached the proctors and awaited their decision. Brimming with confidence, Naruto waited with a smile.

As he awaited their judgement, each gave him a cold stare, each worse than the other. He could read in their faces the biases that they held, but he knew they couldn't deny him was he had earned. Mizuki held out a forehead protector for Naruto to pick up. Naruto moved forward to grasp it, but Mizuki then let it go. It fell to the floor with a clang as it rested at Naruto's feet. He could see in Mizuki's eyes that he had done it on purpose, but decided to just ignore it. He picked up the forehead protector, tying it on his forehead with pride. And, as he walked away, a small gust of wind blew all the papers in front of the proctors away. The room filled with laughter as the proctors looked at Naruto who didn't even turn around. He sat in his seat and let the examinations continue.

As everyone finished, Naruto walked out next to Hinata and Shikamaru, with Kiba and Chouji following along. Leaving the academy, they all stood around congratulating each other, as well as laughing at how Naruto caused the wind to blow their papers off the desk.

But, one by one, parents came by to take their children home. Naruto waved to each of them as they soon left him all alone. With a saddened smile, he placed his hands in his pocket and started to walk away. As he did so, he started to hear voices.

Around a corner, he saw a boy that was in his class that had failed the exam. He seemed to be begging Mizuki-sensei for a way to pass.

"Please Mizuki-sensei. I have to pass. My parents will be so disappointed if I tell them I failed. Please sensei, I'll do anything."

"Hideki, I'm sorry but, you failed. I'm sure you'll pass next year."

"No sensei, please, I'll do anything you say."

"Well...Hideki...alright. I can sympathize with you. I'll let you pass, if you do this." At this point, Mizuki moved next to the boy and whispered in his ear. Naruto tried to get closer to listen, but could make nothing of the conversation out. It was then that the boy left Mizuki-sensei to go do what he was asked. Naruto, waited for a moment as he watched Mizuki begin to smile. And not just a smile of happiness, but one that said he had just gotten away with something. Seeing this, Naruto moved to run after Hideki.

Catching up to Hideki, he saw him sneaking into the Hokage mansion. Naruto moved in closer to see Hideki looking around for something. Naruto went inside as well, using the stealth he was shown by his teachers.

Whispering, "Hideki, what are you doing? This is the Hokage's mansion."

Hideki turned around surprised to see Naruto there. "What are you doing here? Leave me alone. I have to do this in order to graduate."

"Hideki, doesn't something seem wrong here? Why would Mizuki-sensei send you here? This is stealing Hideki."

"Mizuki-sensei said this was something that belongs to his family. He just wants it returned."

"Fine, lets look at it first and we'll see if the scroll really belongs to Mizuki's family."

Looking around the room, the boys finally found the scroll behind a set of large books. Pulling the books out, they pulled the scroll out as well and returned the books. As they did so, a silent alarm was pulled to notify the Hokage and Anbu. But, without knowing, Naruto and Hideki put the scroll on the desk. Looking through the scroll, what they saw was forbidden techniques. Naruto, having read so many scrolls throughout his years, was a quick study of one technique he found interesting.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu, eh?"

"Naruto?"

"Oh, sorry. Just reading aloud." And as Naruto was able to remember the hand signs needed, Hideki closed the scroll. "Hideki, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to graduate." With that, Hideki leaped out the window.

"Hideki, no!" Naruto started following Hideki as the boy leaped and swerved in and out of alleys, trying to lose Naruto.

"Let me just do this Naruto. I have to do this."

"Hideki, this is wrong. Mizuki-sensei must have an ulterior motive. You can't give him that scroll."

"I have to Naruto. I have to make my parents proud."

"Hideki, I'm sure your parents will be proud of you regardless. You can always pass next year."

"Forget it, Naruto. I've made up my mind."

And just as the conversation finished, Hideki landed in the forest of death, as he had been instructed. Naruto landed next to him, looking around. Just then, Mizuki landed in front of the boys.

"Okay Hideki, give me the scroll."

"No Hideki, you can't. You know this is wrong. Just give it back to the Hokage and it will be no harm done."

Hideki looked to Mizuki-sensei, then to Naruto. He was so sure when he was coming to the forest, but now, he was torn between passing the exam and doing what was right. It was then that someone else came out. "Hideki!"

"Tenten." Hideki looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Your parents are worried about you. Why didn't you come home? And why are you here with Naruto and Mizuki-sensei?"

It was then that Mizuki made his move. He suddenly appeared behind Tenten with a kunai to her throat. Hideki yelled out to him. "No, let her go Mizuki-sensei. She has nothing to do with this?"

"I'll let her go Hideki, but you better hand over the scroll. Throw the scroll to me now."

Nodding, Hideki threw the scroll over to Mizuki. It landed on the ground and rolled behind him. Smiling, Mizuki threw Tenten at the boys and was already leaping away. Hideki and Naruto caught her safely, but watched Mizuki leave. Naruto then let Hideki take over as he leaped in pursuit of Mizuki.

"Get back her Mizuki-sensei. You know that isn't yours!"

"Hahahaha Naruto. You're so smart. But this is mine now. And soon Orochimaru will help me gain more power."

"I'm not letting you get away."

"Let's see you try you little shit."

In anger, Naruto pumped wind chakra into his feet and sent a gust of wind out of his soles. Within a moment, he was above Mizuki. As Mizuki saw him, Naruto gave him an ax kick to his head. Mizuki flew like a bullet straight to the ground. As he stood up, Naruto was already in his stance ready to fight. "Like I said, Mizuki-san. You're not getting away with that scroll."

"Oh really? Then watch this." Watching, Naruto saw Mizuki start to grow in size and also grow fur that looked like a tiger. When it was done, Mizuki was a tall tiger\man. "I didn't want to have to show this, but since we're alone, it shouldn't hurt to kill you in this form."

Mizuki started running toward Naruto with his claws ready. Naruto could see he had gained speed, but it was still not that fast. As they started their taijutsu fight, it was evident with each strike that Mizuki had great strength. Every block and counter was pushing Naruto's body more and more. Naruto smirked though, leaping out of harms way for a moment. Pulling out some of his wind chakra, he began to glide on his feet. Racing forward, he leaped over the slashes of Mizuki. Facing to his back, Naruto shot a basketball sized air bullet into his back. The impact caused Mizuki to fall onto the ground, but he was quick to lift himself up. Naruto charged Mizuki once more, dodging his attacks and lodging two kunai into the back of his knees. Mizuki howled as he knelt down in pain.

"You may be stronger now Mizuki-san, but you still aren't that fast."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT."

Mizuki was now rushing Naruto with deep red eyes in his face. Naruto could only smile as he neared. As Mizuki slashed down, Naruto slipped between the slashes and kneed his face. And as Mizuki rebounded, Naruto grasped his head again to pull his skull to his knee once more. Mizuki now had his nose broken and was having trouble getting up. But, seeing that he was still conscious. Naruto leaped into the air and pointed his knees straight down. He then used his wind chakra to propel himself down like a rocket until his knees crashed into Mizuki's solar plexus. Mizuki caved into a crater from the impact and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

Checking his pulse, he could see he was still alive, but knew he must have caved the lower part of his chest cavity from the attack. It was then that several Anbu and the Hokage arrived. Picking up the scroll, Naruto tossed it over to the Hokage. "I believe this belongs to you, Oji-san"

"Thank you, Naruto. We'll take it from here."

"Sure thing. Are Hideki and Tenten okay?" The Hokage nodded as the two arrived on the scene. Both approached Naruto and bowed. Hideki then raised his arm. "Thank you for everything Naruto. I should have listened, but I was just so intent on passing. Thanks for helping me."

Shaking Hideki's hand, he just smiled. "It's okay. I know how it feels to want something so bad, you'd do anything."

Tenten then moved forward to Naruto. "Naruto, thank you for helping my friend. He's a bit of an idiot, but he means well." With that, Naruto just smiled once more, but wasn't prepared as Tenten hugged Naruto. He began to blush a little, but eventually put his hands behind Tenten as well.

As Tenten separated, the group, including the Hokage all walked back to the village. And, as the walked Hiruzen smiled to the group.

"How about some Ichiraku when we get back?"

To this Naruto just smiled really big, with a bit of drool starting to form at the edges of his mouth.


	6. Humble Beginnings

Smoking on his pipe again, the Hokage stood gazing out on the village before him. After 12 years, it rebuilt the destroyed parts of the village and was enjoying the deserved peace to follow. Recalling the events, Hiruzen can remember another group of children ready for the fight, but was glad to have spared them the danger. Watching them grow before him was one of the small comforts a Hokage could enjoy. And as he was reminiscing, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, 4 jonin walked into the room, standing at attention in front of his desk. Asuma was first to speak, figuring it was his father that had summoned the group. "Hokage-same, you summoned all of us?"

"Yes. Yes I did. With this year's 12 graduates, it makes an even four times to be created. So, before I assign you your genin, I will listen to any requests and see if I can grant them."

Asuma was the first to chime in at this time. "I'd like to teach the next generation Ino-Shiko-Cho."

"Granted. Anyone else?"

Kakashi looked to the others and then spoke up for his request. "I request that Sasuke Uchiha be assigned to my team."

"Very well. Any other requests?"

Kurenai and Guy were silent, shaking their heads since they did not have any requests. Hiruzen nodded in confirmation and picked up the documents and separated them into four separate documents. "These are you assigned teams. You can go ahead and look these over for the day and bring them back when you're finished. The announcement will be made tomorrow at the academy. Iruka will announce the teams and will expect each of you to come and leave with your teams. And if there isn't anything else, you're dismissed."

In unison, the four jonin nodded and left the Hokage's office looking through the information provided in the files. It seemed that each of them would have their work cut out for them.

But as the jonin left, an aide of the Hokage walked in. "Sir, we have another genin to be placed into a team. Here is his file."

"Who is this?"

"He is someone who ended up in Danzo's care. In the folder, Danzo noted their relation as the son of a good friend who died recently. He's said he qualifies as a genin and wishes for him to be placed on a team."

"Hmmmm. This is a first." Looking over the file, he nodded slowly in seeing everything was in place. But, it was then that Hiruzen had a thought. If this was indeed true, it was of no consequence. But, if Danzo, a great proponent of shadow operations had other intentions, then what would be gained for such a person to be placed with a team. In thinking about it, he came to an idea that felt like the perfect plan for both monitoring this mystery genin, and for the experimentation of a program to help mold genin into better ninja. 

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up early like always, running out the door to begin his daily exercises and training. At this point, for Naruto it was an ingrained routine that didn't require a great deal of though from him. Instead, he often would daydream, or would think about what other techniques he should practice. Today though, he spent his time wondering what team he would be on. It had been wonderful to Naruto that he was able to graduate, though not in a traditional sense. Still though, he was elated to finally be able to be with other genin on a team that would complete missions and train together. He never had a problem training by himself, but it was not a proper substitute for a real spar with someone else. He made due though, doing the best that he could with what he had. This was something that life had taught him through for the first few years of his life. After the orphanage, everything had become one horrid experience after the next. It was at this point that he knew he had one duty: survive. But, with so many years passing, things had changed drastically, and for the better.

Completing his morning regiment, Naruto cleaned himself up and left his home for the academy. He couldn't think of what sort of team he wanted to be on, but he kept praying that he would be on a team that had at least one other person he knew on it. Not that he didn't know the people graduating with him, but it was not as though he was talking terms with them either. He opened the door to the classroom and took his usual seat next to Hinata.

Hinata smiled at Naruto as he sat down. "Hello...Naruto-kun." She felt a wave of relief fall over her, glad she was able to not stutter for once when saying his name.

"Morning Hinata. I wonder what the teams will be. It'd be nice if we were on the same team."

"That would be nice." Hinata was blushing a little more, daydreaming of working with Naruto each day. Maybe bringing lunch for the team, walking home together, and maybe spending time away from the team on the off days. With each thought, Hinata could not stop blushing. But, it was then that Iruka walked in. She shook her head to stop herself from letting steam seep out of her head, looking to Iruka with pleading eyes.

Iruka stepped up to the podium with the list of the teams. "I have the list here for the teams that you will each be separated into. As I call your names, you will go with your sensei, who are standing in the back of the room. One is running late, but do not worry. He will be here to pick up his team." Iruka sighed seeing that Kakashi was not present to receive his genin team. Shrugging, he went ahead and grabbed the list and would call out that team last.

"Alright. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji will be going with Sarutobi Asuma-san. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata - you will be with Yuuhi Kurenai-san. Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee, you three will be assigned to Maito Guy-san. Please gather with your new jonin sensei at this time."

Iruka then gathered his paperwork and began walking to the door. As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at each other, Iruka stopped at the door. "Naruto, you're to come with me. Sakura and Sasuke, you're with another student on Team Kakashi." As Iruka opened the door, the genin walked through. "This is Sai. He will be placed on your team. Now come Naruto. We are going to the Hokage tower." 

* * *

Naruto walked next to Iruka in silence as they made it to the Hokage tower. Knocking on the Hokage's door, they heard a "come in" from inside. Naruto and Iruka opened the door and made their way in as the Hokage smiled. Iruka walked to the Hokage and handed him the files on the teams from this year, and then patted Naruto on the shoulder before leaving the office.

With a puzzled look on his face, he stared at the Hokage. "Oji-san, how come I didn't get placed on a team?"

"Naruto, in the past, we have always developed ninja in the same way. We always thought it was the most efficient to pair genin with each other in order to incorporate the ideals of competition, camaraderie, and most importantly, teamwork. These ideals have lead to many great ninja, and is a system I have no intention of getting rid of. But, with many years, there have been odd numbers of graduates, as well as many who surpass many of their teammates. And, in the past placing them on a team has yielded great results. But, starting with you Naruto, I would like to implement a new idea. Since you have received training with multiple teachers, have learned various techniques and skills that many have not had access to, and because of you're large chakra reserves, I believe you would be best suited to test this idea."

Naruto continued to listen as the Hokage still had not stopped smiling. Naruto was starting to understand his logic, but was still wondering what the idea was.

"Naruto, you are going to be put into various teams of chuunins, jonins, and even genin whenever there is a need for an additional person. You will be the wild card that can be assigned to any team to either compensate for a lacking parameter, or as a individual backup up member. In this manner, you will be able to learn team work with separate team members at a much quicker pace, and you will have to adept to more people quicker, in order for this to properly work. Do you think you can do this Naruto?"

"Oji-san, since I'm only a genin, wouldn't I be a hindrance to others?"

"Normally, that might be a point, but with your victory over Mizuki, I believe that you are competent in the ninja arts that you would be an asset to any team. And, also, each of your teachers has said as much about you over your years in training. In fact, I specifically asked each of your teachers that if you were placed on a team with them, would you be an asset to that team, or a burden. Do you know what every single one of them said?"

"No."

"Well, Naruto, each of them not only said that you would be an asset, but each of them asked that should the need arise for an extra individual on a team, that you would be their requested extra."

"Really? Wow, I had no idea Oji-san."

"Naruto, I want you to know that I have full confidence in you. Your teachers do as well. But, I also want to read something that your last sensei said of you that made me confident that you were the only candidate for this undertaking."

Hiruzen moved around his desk and pulled out the file from his desk. Flipping to the end, he pulled out the last evaluation that was given by Pakura.

"This is what Pakura wrote Naruto:

'In the 6 months that we have trained, Naruto Uzumaki has not only shown a tenacity to learn, but a diligence that cannot be compared to normal ninja. His talents in the all ninja arts is not remarkable, whatsoever. However, his ability and drive to learn more than makes up for the deficiencies. In battle, his creativity is at times a bit wild and untamed, but his natural instincts are spot on in adapting to battle.

His attitude his not only positive, but earnest. As a ninja, I believe he will be an asset to any team, but in addition, Naruto on any team could tip the scales of a mediocre team, into an excellent team.

In my opinion, Naruto is in every right, already an excellent ninja I would gladly go to battle with anytime, anywhere.'

That is what she wrote about you, Naruto."

Naruto at this point had a wide smile, and even a tear at the edge of his eyes. "Pakura was a great teacher, Oji-san. I could not have been such without her help, and the help of everyone else as well."

"I know Naruto. And before that, you had nothing. I know that what you faced, no one will know that suffering. But, for what you have overcome, is simply amazing. So, Naruto, I am asking you to undertake something that will be equally amazing. If this should succeed, I hope that in the future we can send more teams with that extra person to tilt the scales in favor of missions that have all parties come home. That is our goal with this Naruto. What do you say?"

Naruto stood there, looking at the Hokage. With a resolute expression, he put his hands to his sides and bowed. "I would be honored to do this, Oji-san. I will do my best to ensure that every team I work with that I will be a great teammate and comrade."

"Excellent, Naruto. We will begin tomorrow morning, and from now on, you are to report to me each day. If there are no missions for you, you are free to do as you wish. Any internal missions, you may run on your own as well. But, for any missions ranking from B to A, you will be put onto a team. Understood?"

"Hai, Oji-san."

* * *

Naruto went home feeling a sense of pride. Knowing that he was doing something new, he felt like it was his time to shine. But, he knew he had to become stronger. As he walked inside, he looked over to the desk. Pulling it away from the wall, Naruto knocked the sequence that his father told him to do so. As the panel opened, Naruto looked inside and pulled out some scrolls. Putting them on the kitchen table he began to open each one. Looking through them, he saw how increasingly complex they were, but could reach the top of the scrolls had names on them. "Hiraishin and Rasengan. I wonder what they do?" As he said this, he saw a seal scroll and applied his chakra to open it. Suddenly a box appeared in place of the seal. Picking the heavy box off the table he looked inside and saw what looked as though it was a hoard of tri-prong kunai. On the hilt, each had a symbol on them. "I wonder if these are charms or seals?"

That night, Naruto went to sleep skimming through the scrolls and realizing what each technique was able to do. He smiled as he turned back to sleep. He knew that each night he would spend it learning the techniques as best as he could. And hopefully, he thought to himself, he would be able to master the techniques his father had created. "Watch me dad, I'm going to do it. I'll be the next Yellow Flash." With a wide smile, he then passed out to dream.


	7. When Things Fall Apart

Kneeling over his friend, Naruto could see that Sasuke was in pain from the bite he received from the unknown ninja, standing in front of them with a snake's tongue, slithering out of his mouth. Next to him, Sakura was panting hard from the fight. Naruto could feel the poison that had been inserted in him circulating.

_I can only do so much gaki. This poison is serious._

Staring at the ninja in front of him, he could only clench his teeth in anger and hatred.

"Dammit. How did this happen?"

* * *

2 weeks earlier

Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office with the rest of the jonin-sensei in the village who were teaching genin still. As they stood, they knew exactly why there were there. It was then the Hokage stood to start his speech.

"Okay, here are the entry forms for the chuunin exams. Remember, the exams are in Konoha this time, so if you feel your team is ready, please have them fill out the forms and turn them in by the end of the week. Any questions?"

All the jonin in the room shook their heads as Hiruzen nodded. "Okay then, dismissed."

Kakashi picked up one of the forms and left the room to meet his team at the designated training ground 7 as always.

At the training ground, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura sat patiently waiting as always. Though, this was one of the times that the team actually conversed. Though both Sai and Sasuke were mostly silent, Sakura did most of the talking to Sasuke.

As they were still conversing, Kakashi approached the group. In his hand he had the chuunin exam registry papers. "I have selected you three to enter the chuunin exams that are coming up soon. In this exam, you will be judged and tested to see whether or not you are worthy of the rank of chuunin. However, this test has often lead to many people dying. If you choose to enter, you'll need to fill out your information on these papers. If not, then that is fine. The catch is that either you all enter, or no one enters."

Sakura looked at the papers carefully for a moment. "Does that mean this is a team competition?"

"Yes, it is a team competition. But, in the end, there will be only one person who will have won. The last portion of the exam is a tournament to determine who is the best genin."

Sakura looked at the two boys who each were holding faces unique to themselves. Sasuke had a stolid emotionless face, but nodded at the look he received from Sakura. Sai, on the other hand, turned to look at Kakashi, but wasn't able to say anything as Sakura started speaking before him.

"I guess we're going to do it Kakashi-sensei. So, when is the exam?"

"The entry form is due at the end of next week, and the exam will follow the week after. I'll train you as much as I can during that time, but remember that this is a very dangerous test."

Sai then spoke up finally. "I'm sorry, but I have been ordered by my guardian that I cannot enter the test yet. I apologize for not being able to participate." In shock, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Sai who still remained emotionless.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do?"

"Let me go ask the Hokage for advice Sakura, and then I'll get back to you. But, go ahead and fill out the forms and we'll figure it out."

As Kakashi left, Naruto seemed to sneeze in the middle of his training.

* * *

Still staring into the eyes of the ruthless ninja, Naruto kept thinking about the first part being a joked in comparison. Here his team was, one with a seal on his neck, one exhausted from fighting this obviously superior ninja, and Naruto feeling the effects of a poison coursing through his veins.

But, just as all seemed to be lost, Anko jumped down from the trees.

"I see you're having some trouble, brat."

"Anko! What are you doing here?"

"I could sense this scum from outside the forest. He and I have unfinished business."

Anko glared at the other ninja, seething in hatred. "Orochimaru, what the fuck are you doing here!?"

"Oh Anko, I have missed you so. How are you? Perhaps we should have a drink and discuss how things have been?"

"You asshole, I'm going to kill you!"

Without a moment spared, Anko charged at Orochimaru with two kunai in hand. Orochimaru waited for her, pulling out Kusanagi from his throat. Swinging the sword at her, Anko dodged and flung the two kunai at him. Orochimaru easily deflected them, but was met by a group of snakes flying from Anko's sleeves. Jumping back, Orochimaru called out his own giant snake to fight. Anko, pressed by the snake, leaped backwards. Pulling out several shuriken, she jumped up at the snake, dodging it's bite, but flinging the shuriken into it's eyes. Distracted, Orochimaru moved behind Anko and stabbed at her midsection. Barely able to dodge, Anko leaned out of the way and leaped back once again. The giant snake moved again at her, lunging to bite down. With a quick leap, she jumped straight up and launched several senbon needles into the other eyes of the snake. While it was writhing in pain, Anko landed on top of the snake. She kept her eyes on Orochimaru at this point as he kept his devious smile open.

Naruto, watching the ordeal with his own eyes couldn't believe the fight. Anko seemed to be holding her own, but he didn't know how long she would be able to keep it up. Feeling the poison continue through his body, he could barely stand. He looked to Sasuke, who had finally passed out, and looked to Sakura, who was now able to calm her breath.  
"Sakura, get Sasuke out of here. Find some place to hide. I'll stay here in case Anko needs some help."

"Naruto, you're poisoned. You can barely stand."

"Don't worry, I'm working on getting the poison out of my body. But, you have to hurry. If that is Orochimaru, we're in big trouble."

"Yes, we are in big trouble. And I know that you are strong Naruto, but come on. You can't possibly take on Orochimaru, even with Anko-san's help."

"I know, but I have to try. I won't abandon her."

"Naruto." Sakura stared at Naruto and could see he was unwilling to budge on the point. She sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You better make it back alive. We'll be waiting for you, okay?"

Naruto nodded to her, smiling. "I promise."

Sakura turned and lifted Sasuke over her shoulder and started heading out towards a more shrouded area not to far away. Luckily, she found a cave made of tree roots that the two of them could slip into. She moved Sasuke in first, and then moved inside as well, casting a simple jutsu to make the entrance of the cave disappear. And as she sat, looking out, she gave a small prayer for Naruto to return alright.

Naruto still watched as Anko was fighting Orochimaru. She had managed to dispel the snake summon, and was now using kunai, shuriken and senbon needles to keep her distance from the Sannin. As she continued, she eventually hit him a couple of times, but they hit locations that Orochimaru didn't care about them. He pulled them out with a large smile, licking his blood off each item.

"Anko, you've gotten much better. You sure you don't want to come back with me?"

"Go to hell you shithead!"

"Such a temper Anko. That is not a very nice thing to say to your old sensei."

"Die already!"

Anko then in a fury launched what seemed like over 50 items at Orochimaru. Standing still, he deflected each of the weapons like toys.

"Really Anko, you should calm yourself down before you attack like that."

Anko then grinned as she ran through some hand signs. In an instant, half of the items thrown exploded all around Orochimaru, enveloping him in the blast. Anko kept up her guard position as she watched the blast, waiting for Orochimaru to leap out at her. But, even as the blast faded, she saw him just standing there. However, she saw that his disguise had now melted off of his body. He stood there with that same evil smile, staring at Anko.

"Is that really all you have Anko? I'm rather disappointed. I'm now glad that I abandoned you."

Anko was seething at him, not sure of what to do next. She stood there for a moment, but then started to feel the presence of the Anbu coming. She smiled still looking at Orochimaru. Sensing the multiple presences coming as well, Orochimaru looked around and just smiled as he melted into the tree trunk. And with that, he was gone.

Anko turned to see Naruto still kneeling there, looking at her. His breath had deepened as he continued to fight against the poison in his body. Anko leaped next to him, pulling out two vials. "Naruto, I need you to drink these."

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth as he ingested the vials contents. "What are in those?"

"They are antidotes for multiple poisons. Knowing Orochimaru, they should counter the poison he put into you. You'll be fine soon enough."

"What about the Sasuke? He should be near here with Sakura. Orochimaru did something to him."

Several Anbu then landed next to Anko. "I'll take this one to the tower. Find Sasuke and Sakura. They should be near by. Take them to the tower and call the Hokage. Orochimaru appeared and has done something to the Uchiha boy." All the Anbu nodded and disappeared instantly. Anko then turned to Naruto and put one of his arms over her shoulder. "You did good Naruto."

"Thanks Anko-sensei. You were pretty good yourself." Naruto smiled as Anko helped him all the way to the tower. It was sure to be an interesting conversation, now that one of the villages greatest enemies had just shown up during the exam.

* * *

At the tower, within the infirmary portion of the building, Sasuke laid on his bed silently sleeping. Various doctors had been in checking his condition, seeing that he was physically alright. Hiruzen on the other hand could see that the curse seal that was applied to Sasuke was another thing entirely. Sakura was on the bed next to Sasuke, just watching him in hopes he would awaken.

Across the room, Naruto was laying down being checked by the medical team to make sure there was no other poison in his body. As the doctor's finished, the Hokage walked over to Naruto. He sat on the bed next to him, having a look over him as well. His hand began to glow green as he moved his hand to check over his body.

"Naruto, can you tell me what happened?"

"It was almost immediately after we entered the forest. We thought it was a ninja named Shiore from Amigakure, but it turned out to be Orochimaru. I had no idea until Anko said something though. In short, he poisoned me, gave Sasuke that thing on his neck, and batted around Sakura a little. Thanks to Anko, we somehow survived."

"I see. Well, the good news is that you three are alright. The seal he has put on Sasuke is something we have no real information on. I will be having people look into it, but for the time being, we're not going to allow Sasuke through to the third portion of the chuunin exams. Sakura and yourself will be able to compete though, because it looks like the scroll you needed was with the original team you fought. So, you should rest up and get ready to fight in two days. Good luck, Naruto."

"Will Sasuke be alright, Oji-san?"

Turning back to see Naruto with a worried look on his face, he tried to smile. "I hope so Naruto."

With that, the Hokage left with the medical team that carried Sasuke. Kakashi was waiting at the doorway, but after the Hokage left, he came inside to see his other two genin. Gathering them at Naruto's bed, he sat them down to talk.

"I was filled in by some of the Anbu. Are you two going to be alright?"

Sakura was the first to speak. "Kakashi-sensei, what is going to happen to Sasuke?"

"Because of what happened, they have to check the seal on his neck. With what little information we have on the seal, it is unsure of what could happen. Even letting him compete could be a liability to the village. They just want to see if they can remove it, and if there is anything that will cause be damaging to Sasuke. But don't worry, he'll be in the best of care. You two should concentrate on the next portion, the individual fighting."

Naruto stayed silent as he thought about Sasuke, hoping he would be alright.

"We'll do our best sensei. I'm sure Naruto and I will be fine."

"Good. I'm going to stay with Sasuke for the time being, but if anything happens, I'll let you guys know as soon as I can."

With that being said, Kakashi left.

* * *

Two days later, all the competitors were in an arena type room awaiting the instructions from the proctor. In the room, Kurenai's team, Asuma's Team, and Guy's Team were all present. Naruto and Sakura took their places near them since Kakashi was not present. Along with them were several other teams from different villages, but most noticeably was the team from Suna. Naruto had seen them earlier in the exams, remembering the demonic aura surrounding the short redhaired boy. As he looked at him, he could see that the redhaired boy, Gaara, had a look as cold as anyone could give. But, given that the proctor had yet to arrive, Naruto took this time to walk over to the group of Suna genin.

Approaching them, they each stared at him wondering what he was doing. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Do any of you know Pakura?"

Each of them looked at each other before the blond haired girl answered for the group. "We know of Pakura of the Scorch style, but we are not acquainted with her. Why do you ask?"

"She was a teacher of mine. I was hoping to see her."

"Why would she teach you? She's from our village."

"The Hokage made a request to he as a mission. I'm guessing your village was paid well for it. I'm not sure though. But, maybe I'll try and go see her soon."

With that, Naruto left the three sand genin to go back with his friends. They continued to watch him as he left, but just then the proctor began talking.

The third round was going to start with a preliminary round to reduce the amount of competitors in the exam. At this, each of the genin moved up to the second level to clear the arena. From above, each genin waited until their name was called. But, for Naruto, Kyuubi took this time to speak with him.

_Gaki, that brat with the red hair is the jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the one tailed beast. Watch out for him. Shukaku was always a bit crazy. And by looking at the boy, I don't believe he's known a good night's rest._

_What does that have to do with anything? And, Shukaku? That's his name?_

_Yes, that is his name. All tailed beasts have names. And the reason he hasn't got any rest is probably because when he sleeps, Shukaku awakens. Be wary of trying to knock him out._

_Fine, but what is your name?_

_Are you telling me out of that whole conversation, that is all you took from it?_

_No, but I just want to know your name._

_Kurama. There, happy? They're calling your name, brat._

Broken from his conversation with Kurama, Naruto headed down into the arena. In the area, Dosu was waiting for Naruto. Once he was down there, the proctor announced the beginning of the match.

Dosu was from Otogakure, but other than that he was not sure of anything else about the abilities of the fighter in front of him. As he sat at the ready, Dosu charged at him. Swinging his right arm at Naruto, Naruto brought his hand up and blocked the strike. But as he blocked the strike, he began to hear a shrieking in his ears, curling to his knees to cover his ears. Dosu only smiled as he went for another strike. Naruto jumped away but was clipped by the opponent while doing so. Disoriented, Naruto still was able to land on his feet. Thinking through the attacks, he realized that he was using sounds and sound-waves to disorient him. As he continued to leap away from the continuous attacks, he brought his hands in front of his mouth. Blowing out, a great torrent of wind blew out at the opponent. Dosu was about ready to try and dodge, but the wind was 7 feet in every direction around the center. Preparing himself, he tried to stand his ground, but was thrown to the wall. Looking in front of him after he had fallen to the ground, Naruto was not seen. He kept looking around until he felt the heel of Naruto's foot driving his head into the ground. As Naruto stood above him, he turned him over and saw he was unconscious from the strike. With a smile, he left the medical team to take care of the downed ninja.

_Thanks for telling me to use my chakra to expel the effects of his sound._

Shut up, gaki. I just couldn't bear if you lost to such a weakling.

Naruto made his way back up to the observation area with the rest of the other genin. Naruto continued to watch the rest of the fights, though he was only really paying attention to what Gaara was doing. When he was finally called, Naruto was still staring at him intently. He watched as Rock Lee was doing marvelous against the sand jincuuriki. His speed was unreal, as he moved so quick it was hard to follow. Even as Naruto was following him, he was wondering how he had achieved such speed. Though, Naruto in his mind knew that Guy-sensei was a great proponent of using weights to increase a person's abilities.

But, as he continued to watch, he could see the expression on Gaara's face become more and more angry. He watched this progress until he could see the figurative wire, snap. It was then that Gaara began to counter attack at Lee without mercy. As Lee, laid on the floor, the sand crept up to him. Naruto knew then that he was trying to killed the boy. He looked to Guy and saw he was doing his best to not interfere. It was then that Naruto moved. He hoped he had enough time, but he sneaked behind everyone and slowly removed his weights. The second the last one was removed, he disappeared with a loud sounding boom. The entire room looked around to try and see what the sound was, but before anyone could pinpoint the noise, Naruto had already moved Lee out of harms way and returned to the spot he had removed his weights. He was unsure if any jonin had seen him, but he wasn't really too concerned at the moment. Watching as the proctor found Lee, Naruto pulled on some ninja wire that moved Lee's hand up and down to the floor to signify his withdrawal.

After doing so, Naruto released the wire and put his weights back into place, acting as though he was tightening the straps on his sandals. But, he looked and could notice that Gaara was still seething with great anger. His sand was making noises within the gourd he had on his back. But, at the order of his jonin-sensei, he left the arena. It was then that Naruto noticed someone had approached him. At this point, it was Guy looking at Naruto with a very serious face. Naruto faced him and watched as he walked to a hallway. Knowing what Guy was conveying to him, he followed him.

"Naruto, what you did in there, was against the rules. If the proctor had seen your moves, you would have been disqualified. But, thank you. That was incredibly brave of you Naruto. And pretty damn stupid."

"Yes Guy-sensei. But, sensei, you must know that boy was trying to kill Lee."

"Yes, but in these examinations, death is a common occurrence. We try to prevent it, but it does not mean we are allowed to prevent the fights from reaching an end. Anyway, I want to know how much weight you are wearing Naruto."

"50 lbs. on each leg, 25 on each wrist."

"You've done well since we trained together Naruto. Don't lose that eternal youth of yours." And with a big grin and a thumbs up, the two smiled at each other and returned to the observation area.

Upon their return, they watched as Hinata and Neji were standing at the ready inside the arena. "You can do it Hinata!"

Hinata looked up to see Naruto waving at her and giving her a thumbs up. She simply blushed as she returned to her stance. _I can do this. Just focus on the fight and never give up. Just like Naruto._

And as the fight began, the Neji and Hinata began with a fury. For every attack, there seemed to be an equally impressive counter. And though the match was looking even, it was then that Neji began to overwhelm Hinata. At first it was one hit here, one hit there, but pretty soon Hinata was knocked back away. With all her will, Hinata picked herself up off the ground, calming herself in order to counter attack. But, it proved to be in vain as Hinata began having her Tenketsu shut off, one by one. And as they continued, Hinata moved back. Her left arm was finished, and her right was in a terrible state. She could feel the damage inside them, and felt the innumerable tenketsu that had been sealed in her body. But, as she glanced at Naruto, she knew she didn't want to give up.

Looking at Neji, she could see the anger in his eyes. She knew, that even after all this time, Neji resented the main branch for their involvement in the death of his father. And as Hinata recalled the events, she knew that even now when all seemed lost, she would not give in to her weakness.

Rushing in once more, she moved with all her speed, trying to overcome him using her one right arm. And, even though she started to do even better, it was then that Neji wanted to end the fight and put her in her place. With a couple thrusts, her arms were both useless. But, as she stood there, panting and bleeding from her mouth, Neji was about to thrust his palm to her heart. It was then that 3 of the jonin appeared next to Neji to stop him. Hinata at that point, fell to her knees with a smile.

Naruto jumped on down since the match was over and lifted up Hinata. "You were great out there Hinata."

Hinata smiled to Naruto with a slight blush. "I need to get stronger though. Then maybe I'll beat him someday."

Naruto smiled at this as he helped her over to the medical ninja. They took her out of the arena as laid down and fell asleep. Naruto returned to the observation area, even though he had lost interest in the rest of the matches.

As each genin finished their matches, the proctor then announced the people that would be in the finals. Naruto was happy that he was among the finalist, but was sad that Sakura was unable to make it, just as Hinata had lost as well. In the end, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara, Temari, Kankuro from the sand village.

Naruto would fight Gaara, while Shikamaru would fight Temari after. Next would be Shino and Kankuro, followed by Neji against Kiba. With the opponents settled, the Hokage walked out and announced that the finals would be in one month's time and dismissed everyone. But as the Hokage was about to leave, he ran over to the Hokage.

"Oji-san. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well, since we have a month to train, do you think it would be possible if I went to Suna to train with Pakura again?"

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want to train with Kakashi? He is your jonin-sensei."

"I know, but with the way that Sasuke ended up, I think it is a bigger priority to make sure that Sasuke is okay."

"I see. Well, if you insist Naruto, let me check with Suna's Kazekage to see if it would be possible. But, you had best think of a backup just in case, Naruto."

"Okay, Oji-san. Thanks."

With that, Naruto left with the others while the Hokage stood there for a moment. Looking at the Gaara, he could see something that made him feel unsettled. His instincts said that something was wrong, but at the moment could not put his finger on it. But, it was something he was unwilling to ignore.

Thinking to himself, _perhaps Naruto should go to Suna._


	8. Immolation

Walking through the desert, Naruto wore a tan cloak around him with the hood over his face. On his face, he had goggles and a face mask to prevent him from inhaling any sand. As he followed the group, the walked through the desert towards the village of Suna. In front were the genin who participated in the chuunin exams and their jonin-sensei. As Naruto continued to follow, he was a bit nervous being alone with the sand ninja. The blond and puppet user, not so much, but Gaara was the person he kept his eyes on. He could still feel the traces of killing intent he continued to give off as the made their way to Suna.

But, finally, after a full days travel, they walked through the gates of Suna. Naruto looked around, noticing how the buildings were much different from that of Konoha. He smiled glad that he was able to make it. He gripped the scroll underneath his cloak, hoping that he would see Pakura soon. For the time being, he continued to follow the genin and their sensei as they walked further into the village. As they walked, he was glad that his cloak was hiding his head band. The people were not paying attention to him at all. It looked as though each of them were giving fearful or disgusted looks at Gaara. Though, he was able to understand, he still was sympathetic to his fellow jinchuuriki. Regardless though, they continued through the village until they made it to what seemed to be the Hokage's building. The entered through the large doors and continued up several stair cases until they reached another set of large doors. The jonin-sensei opened the doors and walked in, holding a hand up to Naruto for him to wait outside. He then pointed to a couch to the side of the doors. Nodding, Naruto went and sat down patiently.

As he sat waiting, he took off the hood and ruffled his hair to shake out and of the grains of sand that may have been caught. At this time, he also nonchalantly removed his headband and placed it into his back pocket. Sitting there, he felt as though it had been hours waiting for his time to see the Hokage about talking to Pakura. But, as luck would have it, he saw Pakura walking up the stairs to the same floor he was on. Without a moment to lose, Naruto rose from the couch and ran over to Pakura. As he leaped at her, she ready herself for an enemy. Naruto then smiled as he brought out his kunai. Landing, he first thrust his right before ducking and sweeping her legs. Pakura leaned back from the thrust and flipped to avoid the sweep as landed on her left hand, kicking out to Naruto's head. Naruto leaned back and grabbed her ankle, pulling it over him as he was on the floor, ready to launch his feet up into her back. Pakura noticed his body on the ground and twisted from his grip in time to miss the kick, and then split her legs and raised her fist to slam into Naruto's gut. Rolling out from under the slamming fist, Naruto then stood up in ready position looking straight at Pakura. In kind, Pakura regained her stance on her feet, ready for the fight to continue.

It was then that both broke out into laughter. Pakura came forward and Naruto ran into her, pressing his head into her stomach and holding her body to his. Pakura in kind, put one hand on his back and the other on his head, rubbing his hair.

"Now to what do I owe this surprise from my favorite blond boy?"

"Hello Pakura-sensei. I came here to ask that you train me for the chuunin exams."

"Chuunin exams? Didn't they already start?"

"Yeah, but I'm in the finals. In fact, I'm fighting Gaara."

Pakura's face instantly turned to worry. "Naruto, not that I don't think you're strong, but I think you should forfeit the match."

Naruto took a step back from Pakura and look her in the eyes. "I know he's strong, but I won't give up."

Pakura looked into Naruto eyes, seeing his will and stubborn nature. She could only shrug and sigh. "Naruto, you know he will try and kill you, right?"

"Yeah, I saw how he acted toward one of the other genin. He is quite bloodthirsty, I think."

"He is. But, are you sure you want to do this? No one will think less of you otherwise?"

"It's my ninja way though. I won't ever give up, even in the face of adversity."

Pakura sighed once more, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes Naruto, I think you're just too stubborn a child."

"I know. But, I know if you train me for this month, I'm sure to be able to stop him."

"Well, I have to meet with the Kazekage first. We'll talk to him about it together. How about that?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Another hour passed before the doors to the Kazekage's office opened. Naruto and Pakura had taken their time reminiscing with each other while they waited. Naruto was happy to hear that Pakura had another apprentice, while Pakura was proud that Naruto was doing well working with other teams and learning from each team he was on. For them, it was as though no time had passed, as they just stepped back into speaking with each other day after day.

But, once the doors open, they both stood. They watched as the genin and jonin left the room, but soon walked inside to speak with the Kazekage. As he looked up, his expression did not change from the irked look that he had on his face. Grabbing a file, he placed it onto the desk in front of him as Pakura and Naruto came to stand in front of his desk at attention. Naruto brought out his scroll and waited.

The Kazekage looked to the boy first. "I assume that you are here for training, young Konoha boy?"

"That is correct sir. I've brought this scroll from the Hokage." Naruto handed over the scroll to the Kazekage. As he opened it, he looked it over and nodded, putting it to the side.

"Pakura, I have a mission for you. It should be simple enough, so go ahead and take your Konoha apprentice with you."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. If that is the case though, may I bring my other apprentice?"

The Kazekage looked at Pakura for a moment before turning away. "Very well. You may take both genin with you. You are to be an envoy to Kirigakure in an effort to solidifying relations with the village. Present them with this scroll and return with their offer. That will be all. Dismissed."

Pakura picked up the scroll from the desk and left with Naruto out the door. They looked to each other with a smile as they left the Kazekage tower.

* * *

After Pakura and Naruto went to fetch Maki. She was practicing when they approached, but was more than happy to tag along. Introductions were short, but now that they were on their way, they started talking more. Though, Maki was a bit hesitant knowing that Pakura's other apprentice was from the village hidden in the leaves.

Yet, as they began to talk, even sometimes joking with each other, they became quick friends. Pakura smiled in the meantime, as they continued to walk for the several hours that passed. As they neared the hidden mist village, they were getting further into the fog. Naruto felt uneasy at this point, but continued to walk.

"Pakura-sensei, I have a bad feeling. Something doesn't feel right."

"Naruto, we're just going as envoys. I can understand feeling uneasy in a foreign place, but just keep your guard up. Otherwise, no reason to feel fidgety."

Naruto nodded to her as Maki and Pakura continued without a pause. Naruto, took a moment to look around, thinking he noticed something on the cliffs around them. But as he looked, he could see the location they were in was perfect for an ambush. Naruto moved in front of Pakura, causing Maki to stop as well.

"Pakura-sensei, this area seems to perfect for an ambush. I mean, we're in the open, the cliffs surround us, it just seems too easy."

At this point, she took a look around again, trying to sense the location of anyone around. Seeing that Naruto was clearly not at ease, she pointed to the top of the ledge. "How about we walk at the top? That way, we'll see from all ways and can evade better? Would you feel better that way, Naruto?"

"Yeah, but why were you willing to walk through the area, Pakura-sensei? You must have known the terrain was good for an ambush."

"Yes, but I also know that from the bottom, there are several caves with a series of tunnels. And, in those tunnels, I can create the advantage with my Scorch jutsu. If I had to, I could eradicate all the water throughout the series of tunnels in an instant."

"Oh, I didn't know Pakura-sensei."

"Well, how could you? You've never been here before."

Nodding, Pakura led the two genin up to the top of the ravine and had a straight path towards their destination at the highest point. Moving forward, Pakura began to see why Naruto was having that bad feeling. She spotted several mist ninja moving around them. But, as long as she was the envoy, attacking her would be a direct declaration of war. So, while her guard was still up, she continued walking. Maki on the other hand noticed the change in Pakura.

"Pakura-sensei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Maki. But, just in case, be on guard okay. Keep your cloth at the ready."

Maki nodded, doing as she was told. Naruto overheard them and decided it was his best time to try something new out. Closing his eyes, Naruto let his red chakra fill his eyes. Opening his eyes once more, he was now showing his fox eyes.

_Remember gaki, the eyes will help you see much better and see heat signatures. This will allow you to tell the difference between jutsu and clones. Nothing gets by these eyes._

Naruto nodded as he began to look around. Counting the bodies, he found about 15 ninja were around them so far. But, without looking back, he wasn't sure if that was all. Naruto made sure to stay near Pakura, keeping his hands in his pockets for the time being. It seemed like almost forever as the kept walking towards the village hidden the mist.

Yet, just when they thought the ninja were not there to attack, kunai began flying in waves at the three ninja. Naruto and Pakura used wind techniques to deflect the kunai while Maki had no trouble batting away all the kunai with her cloth techniques. The three of them stood at the ready as 24 mist ninja revealed themselves.

"I am an envoy from the village hidden in the sand. Attacking me is a direct declaration of war. Please cease and desist."

"All three of you are not welcome. You have trespassed on our lands and we do not recognize your status as envoy. The penalty is death."

With that, Pakura, Maki, and Naruto readied themselves for the group of ninjas approaching. Pakura could see they were not going to be able to dodge all the attacks. "Naruto, put up a barrier for us. Now!"

Nodding to Pakura, Naruto's eyes returned to their normal blue as he lifted his hands. Meanwhile, Pakura produced 6 scorch orbs. Controlling them, they combined into a massive boulder of scorching flames. Naruto put up his Scorch style barrier, while Maki could only observe the techniques. And just as the ninjas were about to strike the large ball of fire exploded out it all directions in a massive waves of desiccating flames that traveled out from the center. In mere seconds, a circle extended out 100 feet in each direction had been destroyed. On the ground, numerous ninja had been mummified where they were last.

Naruto released the barrier as the three of them walked around looking at each of the bodies. Naruto knelt down next to the one who was talking for the group of ninja. Searching his dried out clothing carefully, he pulled out some orders from his pocket. Opening the paper carefully, he looked inside. He looked inside, only able to decipher some of the writing, but it summarized what they were afraid of.

"Pakura-sensei, I found their orders. It looks like they are under orders to let no one enter or leave their country."

"Hmmmmm. That is very disturbing. If the country is in turmoil and trying to stop internal strife, they should have just let us return. Or, they are just hostile towards anyone in lieu of anyone who may try to sneak past them. In either case, I think it's best we go back to the village."

Maki then looked at Pakura. "But, what about the scroll the Kazekage gave you Pakura-sensei?"

Pakura pulled out the scroll, opening it up to see what it contained. Looking at the scroll, it looked like it was legitimate, but continued looking to see if something looked fishy. It was then looking over the document that she saw something in the contingencies of the treaty. Inside, it laid out the request for assistance for the village in the event that should Suna lose it's battle with Konoha, that either protection or supplies would be provided. From reading those very provisions in the treatise, it seemed obvious that Suna would be attacking Konoha. She put the scroll down and looked at Naruto in the eyes. It was then that it hit her. Why else would that have sent their jinchuuriki to the village for the chuunin exams? The risk involved would be high in consideration that the loss of a jinchuuriki was a great loss of power. But, for an attack, it would be the optimum location for something with such great power. To be in the middle of the village for the attack, would yield the greatest results to destroy a village. Pakura then sat down, not sure how she felt about the decisions her village was making. To break their treaty with Konoha and attack it without warning. And, with the current strength of the village, there would be no way they could do it alone.

She picked up the scroll again and looked over the treaty. It was then that she saw something odd. Under the listed alliances, Otogakure was included. Would the alliance of another village be enough to declare war outright with one of the most powerful villages be a wise decision? How could it be? The village hidden in the sand could have great losses and be destroyed outright. There must be something, someone working from the shadows with ulterior motives.

"Naruto, Maki, we have to go back to the village immediately." 

* * *

In what seemed like an instant, the three ninja made their way back to Suna with haste. Without a moment to waste, Pakura went with the genin straight to the Kazekage tower. Once at the Kazekage's office, they went right in. After closing the door, Pakura could not contain herself.

"Kazekage-sama, what is the meaning of this peace treaty? How can you possibly put these provisions in the treaty? Are you seriously considering attacking Konoha, our ally?"

The Kazekage kept a straight face, not even flinching at the accusations or questions. "Pakura, it is in the best interest of our village to destroy Konoha. It will bring great honor to our village and help us to prosper even better."

"What are you saying? They are a powerful village. Attacking them in war will lead to the loss of thousands of lives. It would be a waste of life. They are our ally, already. Do we not live in prosperity as it is?"

"Know your position. This has been taken into consideration by the council and myself. This is our time to strike."

"This is not in the best interest of the village. This is a horrible decision. You cannot possibly hope for a result other than the destruction of our village. Whether by the loss of all those ninja, or by the attrition of having to defend ourselves after loosing so many ninja in order to beat Konoha. Either way, we will lose. Can you not see this is a foolish choice?"

"PAKURA! STILL YOUR TONGUE. I am your Kazekage. How dare you question my orders?"

"I'm telling you, this will ruin our village. And it is wrong. Why would you make the village hidden in the leaves our enemy? Why?"

"That's enough Pakura. You're dismissed. If you wish to not participate, that will be treason. But, if you go ahead and arrest that monster, I'll forgive you."

Walking away, Pakura paused for a moment. "What monster?"

"Your apprentice, of course."

"You are not the Kazekage!"

"What are you saying Pakura? How dare you, you insolent women!"

"Only those from Konoha would know who is the jinchuuriki for the village, and you have never left our village, nor sent anyone to Konoha until the chuunin exams. And even then, I know for a fact that Baki had no idea who the jinchuuriki was. Who are you, scum?"

Pakura pulled the two genin back and prepared for battle as the Kazekage look alike just stared at them.

"I guess Orochimaru-sama is going to have my head for this. Unless I get rid of you."

Stripping from the disguise, the unknown ninja jumped at the three them before through multiple kunai at them. Dodging, Maki and Pakura separated from Naruto. The ninja had a sound headband and a mask around his face. He began making hand signs before he let out a shrieking sound. Recognizing the sound as something similar to Dosu's attack, Naruto rolled over to Pakura and Maki.

"He's using sound to disorient us. Watch out. If you use your chakra, you may be able to purge the disorientation from your body."

Pakura and Maki nodded as they watched him form another set of hand signs, charging at them. What followed as a concentrated sound wave. Each of the dodged and watched as the ground they used to be kneeling exploded, creating a deep crater in the floor. Naruto saw Pakura created her Scorch orbs, while Maki had her cloth out. Naruto then thought of an idea, hoping it would keep the ninja alive for questioning. Pulling out his tri-prong kunais, he waited for Pakura and Maki to attack. As if on queue, Pakura had each orb thrown at the sound ninja. Maki waited to see the ninja dodge before sending out her cloth to try and catch the leg of the ninja. But, as the sound nin dodge, he threw a kuni to stop the cloth from moving toward him. Standing, he began to make hand signs.

Before finishing, Naruto threw his three kunai. The sound nin saw them coming, but since they missed him, he only laughed as he went back to making his hand signs. Yet, in that instant, 16 puncture wounds were scattered over his arms, legs, hips, and shoulders. As the ninja fell to the ground, Maki wrapped the sound nin up in her cloth. Gathering his tri-prong kunai, he stood next to Pakura and Maki. Pakura then grabbed him.

"Where is our KAZEKAGE!?"

The ninja could only laugh as he sat there. It was then, they heard a crunch from him. Maki forced her cloth to throw the man at the door as his head exploded, causing the door to cave out. At this, multiple sand ninja arrived checking the body, and surrounding Pakura, Maki, and Naruto.

"Sorry kids, but this is probably going to take a while to explain." Naruto could only nervously laugh.

_I just wanted to train for the chuunin exams._


	9. Strategic Decisions

In the council chambers of the village hidden in the sand, Pakura, Maki, and Naruto stood, awaiting the council to start their meeting. It had been fortunate for the trio that they were not arrested, but they were still detained from leaving the village. It had been a hectic few days after it was revealed that the Kazekage was replaced by a sound ninja under the orders of Orochimaru. Even worse, their preparations to attack Konoha were now under scrutiny for why it had been authorized by the council to undertake such a task.

It was then that the council doors were closed and the council members all sat and were at attention. At the center of the council chamber's table, were Chiyo and Ebizo. Pakura was surprised at this, knowing that they were no longer involved in the working of the council or village since long ago. But, without the Kazekage present, dead or not, it seemed that the state of the village at present moment warranted their assistance. To Pakura, she seemed thankful that they were present though. She noticeable calmed down in front of Maki and Naruto.

It was then that Chiyo decided to start. "Pakura, we all acknowledge you as a great hero of our village and thank you for your service. At this time, certain events have occurred and been documented. Can you please recount what happened several days ago involving the fake Kazekage?"

"Yes Chiyo-sama. It started on a mission that was given to me to act as an envoy to Kirigakure." Pakura went on to tell of the ambush that occurred, as well as the events of rushing back to Suna in order to confront the Kazekage. She then explained the events that made them suspect the identity of the Kazekage to be false, and then the events of trying to capture the impostor, until his suicide. "And that was what happened Chiyo-sama."

The council was whispering among themselves as Ebizo and Chiyo shared glances to each other. Chiyo then began to speak once again. "Thank you Pakura. In light of this new information, I believe we do have some discussions to have about decisions made within the recent past. For the time being, the council will no longer detain you from leaving the village, but I request from you to not do so. And for the time being, all ninja will be pulled from the nearby proximity of Konoha."

"Thank you Chiyo-sama. By your leave." And with that Pakura, Maki, and Naruto left the council chambers, the doors closing behind them.

"Shall we go get something to eat, you two?" Both Genin looked up to Pakura with large smiles on their faces as they nodded.

* * *

Inside the council chambers, Chiyo and Ebizo looked around with critical eyes. Chiyo could no longer keep her anger inside her.

"You will each tell me truthfully right now what possessed the majority of you to agree to attack the village hidden in the leaves. NOW!"

Multiple council members were noticeably sweating as they started to try and explain.

"Chiyo-sama, you must understand that Konoha is a threat to us. It was better to strike against them now."

"Yes Chiyo-sama. They view us with great bias and scrutiny. We believed that they would have attacked us at some point. We only meant to strike preemptively in order to save the village."

"Reports had speculated that Konoha has been bolstering their forces to begin taking over other villages. With out proximity to them, we would have been first."

"The alliance with them was in order for them to have our guard down for when they attacked. You must understand this was a decision that was best for the village."

Chiyo began to seethe in hearing the feeble responses from the council members. Each one was ignorant of any account of what war meant or what ninja would have to endure. The council was made up of mostly civilians members, with few noble houses that had any clue about anything else other than their pocket books. Hearing them, in short, was excruciating to her. "All of you are hereby relieved of your positions as council members. The council shall refilled by a committee of ninja in order to best decide the actions of the village. Also, I hereby decree that there will be an open hearing for the new council to hear the concerns of the civilians for any grievances and needs they should pose. And as the elders of the village, Ebizo and myself shall retain temporary power in order to find a new Kazekage and correct the actions that may have or have not been put forth by the impostor. Also, all relations with Otogakure are to be cut, with on-site kill orders to any and all sound ninja. You may all leave now."

Grumbling under their breath, each council member left the chamber as Ebizo and Chiyo stared at them with angry stares. As they left, Chiyo signaled for the Suna jonin elite to be gathered.

In a matter of minutes, the chamber filled with the elite jonin of the sand village. Chiyo then stood from her council chamber chair and stood on the table to address them all. "As we have found the Kazekage has been an impostor for an unknown amount of time, we will be replacing the current council with some of the jonin elite and other civilian members so that we can correct the damages made. Orochimaru is now considered a high priority enemy of Suna. All arrangements for an attack on Konoha are to be cancelled. Missions shall be assigned by Ebizo and myself for the foreseeable future. Also, all mention of an attack on Konoha are placed as an S-rank secret. Should anyone speak of it, they shall be punished appropriately. Any questions?"

Baki rose his hand at this time. "The chuunin exams, Chiyo-sama? Are we to still attend?"

"Yes, of course. You are to participate as planned and act as though there were no other ulterior motives. Also, I will be going to Konoha in order to assure the Hokage that Kazekage still does exist, but is busy. Should any civilians ask, that will be the story for the time being. Once a new Kazekage has been chosen, we will announce the untimely death of the Kazekage and pronounce the new Kazekage shortly after. Remember, for the strength of the village, it is imperative the Kazekage is seen as alive and present, but also that we find the replacement as soon as possible. You're all dismissed now."

Leaving the room, Baki stayed behind in the chamber to speak to Chiyo. "Chiyo-sama, I don't believe that there is a proper candidate for Kazekage at this time. Could you or Ebizo take that mantle, ma'am?"

"No, doing so would be suspicious. The successor for any Kage position is always younger. Older would set suspicions high for the death of a Kage. If that is let out for our village, it would welcome trouble from other villages. Even Otogakure, who knows that our Kazekage died. But, Baki, while we are there, we are going to reinforce our ties with Konoha. I will reveal to the Hokage the attack that Otogakure has set upon us in hopes of receiving aid from them. I want you to ensure that Gaara is on his best behavior. Any stunts that he may pull could very well jeopardize the well being of our village."

"Understood Chiyo-sama."

* * *

Sitting in the restaurant, Naruto, Maki, and Pakura were enjoying a much deserved lunch. They were smiling, talking, joking with each other as they continued to eat. It was then that Pakura looked at Naruto with a somewhat serious face.

"Naruto, how did you stab the sound ninja so many times?"

The table went silent as Maki turned to Naruto as well. Naruto put down his food and took a quick drink. Swallowing his water, he put down the glass and sighed. "It was when I was younger that I met the person who was my father, the Fourth Hokage. When he died, he was able to put some of his chakra in me, so that he could appear when I was at the brink of death. He helped bring me back, but also told me of my inheritance. The scrolls he spoke about were hidden in my home, though it was not my home until I was 8. It was that time that I started learning from the many teachers, over the 3 year period. Anyway, I didn't go to his hiding spot until after I had graduated the academy. Once I pulled the scrolls, I started learning their contents. Once of those techniques, was the Hirashin."

Pakura looked at Naruto with a blank stare as Maki was still a little confused. Maki had not heard of the exploits of the Fourth Hokage, and as such was unaware of his nickname, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. "Naruto, are you serious?"

"Yes. Although, I haven't mastered the technique. I have studied it all the time, and though I can use it within a short distance, I haven't mastered the chakra manipulation to move large distances."

"I'm amazed Naruto. I had no idea you were in possession of such a thing."

"No one does. That was the first time I used it in battle."

It was then that Maki's curiosity peaked. "Pakura-sensei, what is the Hiraishin?"

"Maki, that technique is something created by the Fourth Hokage. It was a technique that allowed the user to instantly appear in places, almost as though the person was so fast, that no one could see, sense, or detect the person. It was an instantaneous movement technique. Naruto used it in the Kazekage's office to instantly appear next to the sound ninja and stab him continuously without the ninja having the time to react."

"What? Really? You know a technique like that Naruto?"

Naruto was a bit embarrassed, but nodded to Maki. "I didn't come up with it though. I just was able to learn from the scrolls my father left me. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't have known the technique other than by reputation."

Pakura then smiled to Naruto. "You have become quite strong, Naruto. I'm very proud."

"Thank you, Pakura-sensei."

The trio continued to talk for a few minutes before they were approached by a familiar person. Pakura instantly stood at attention.

"Chiyo-sama! How can we help you?"

"Pakura, it is alright. No need to be so formal. May I join you?"

"Of course, Chiyo-sama." Naruto moved over to allow Chiyo to sit down next to him. She then proceeded to tell the waitress what she wanted before starting to speak.

"Naruto, as a Konoha ninja, I have some things I have to ask of you."

"Sure, Chiyo obaasama. What did you want to ask?"

"I first have to ask that you don't tell anyone in your village that we are without a Kazekage. I understand you loyalty to your village, but with that knowledge it may cause there to be unwanted attention that could attract other villages to attack us. I'm hoping to solidify our alliance with Konoha while there, but I believe the news of our Kazekage, it would hurt our village in the end somehow. Can I count on your discretion?"

"Hai, Chiyo obaasama. And Suna isn't going to attack Konoha, right?"

"Correct Naruto. We do not want any bloodshed to be spilled on either side. I believe our alliance is beneficial to both villages, and I hope to count on Konoha's help in tracking down Orochimaru to pay for his crimes against our two villages."

"Me too, obaasama. Orochimaru has already attacked several of our ninja in the last chuunin exam. He escaped though."

"As a legendary Sannin, he will surely be hard to track and capture, but with our two villages, I do not doubt our eventual triumph. But, the second thing I wished to ask you Naruto, was if you would be alright if I asked your Hokage if you would be willing to act as envoy between our two villages? Given how the last time you were involved in anything regarding an envoy, it turned out terrible, I would understand your wish to not be as such. However, I thought as Pakura's apprentice, your ties with our village are best suited for the job. What do you say?"

Naruto sat there for a moment as he looked at Pakura for a moment. "What do you think Pakura-sensei?"

"Naruto, that is entirely up to you. I think that no matter what, you would do great at anything you put your mind to. But, being an envoy would mean that you would leave your village often on missions of goodwill between the countries. It has a lot of responsibility involved."

Naruto nodded, thinking about it further. "Chiyo obaasama, what about my age? Aren't I a bit young to be an envoy of peace?"

"That is true Naruto, but I was hoping to employ someone older to help teach you, and to be the envoy of Suna. I was hoping you would do it, Pakura."

"Chiyo-sama, I would be honored to act in such a capacity."

"Then I'll do it to, Chiyo obaasama."

"Excellent. You two will work great as envoys for our country. I know this will work in our best interest. And Maki, since you are Pakura's apprentice as well, I would be happy to assign you with Pakura as well. Would that be alright?"

Maki's smile brightened instantly. "Of course, Chiyo-sama. I'll work my hardest to become a great ninja."

"Splendid. It truly is a fortunate thing that we not only did not lose a hero of our village, but were able to correct a few placements in the council."

The four of them continued to sit and talk with each other for some considerable time after. But, it turned out to be a busy, but good day for the village of Suna.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Hiruzen continued to smoke his pipe as he looked out at the village. With a smirk, he turned to his left to see a man with long white hair sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Jiraiya, it has been some time since you stopped by. What brings you home?"

"I'm checking in. I heard Orochimaru stopped by. What happened?"

"He attacked Sasuke Uchiha and left another Curse Seal on him. He hasn't activated it, but I need you to look at it, since you're back."

"I'll do that. Anything else happen?"

"No, he left after engaging in a fight with Anko. But, he also poisoned Naruto. Naruto received an antidote soon after though, so he is fine. He's in Suna right now receiving training before the finals of the chuunin exam."

"Yeah, I heard he's with Pakura. I haven't heard much else though. There was some rumor of invasion, but it seems as though two elders of Suna completely replaced the entire council. I imagine they did so to squash any further rumors of that nature. I also hear that instead of the Kazekage, Chiyo-sama will be coming hear instead."

"That is true. I received a message not long ago. From what was said, I think the Kazekage is ready to name a successor. Any word on the health of the Kazekage?"

"No, he's hardly seen. But that could mean a lot of things."

"No matter. I want to make sure you take a look at the Uchiha and then return here for another mission."

"That's rare. You hardly sent me on specific missions. Should I be worried?"

"Not really, but it is also time for Konoha to know my successor."

"You don't mean..."

"I do. Make sure she comes back here no matter what." 

* * *

With three weeks still left before the finals of the chuunin exam, Naruto was finally able to start practicing. Over the last week, he had missed out on morning training and exercises, but now Pakura was pushing him at full force. Raising the amount of weight he carried, as well as having Maki help in increasing his reaction times, and the speed at which he formed hand signs. At the same time, Pakura was pushing Maki to become much faster as well. Pakura could see the improvement Naruto had made since she last saw him, but knew she could push his potential further.

But as they were training, three people started to walk towards them. Naruto and Maki stopped as Pakura turned around to greet the three ninja.

"Hello Gaara-sama, Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama. Can we help you with something?"

Temari moved in front of the group for a moment. "My brother Gaara wishes to spar with your Konoha apprentice. Is that alright, Pakura-san?"

Pakura turned around to look at Naruto. She saw him wipe his brow and nod. Taking off his jacket, he walked over to Pakura with it in hand. "It seems my apprentice agrees to do so. But, this is not a fight to the death, understood? If I have to, I will stop the fight using any means."

"That is understood Pakura-san."

Gaara moved forward to the middle of the training ground as Naruto placed his jacket down towards the outside of the sanded clearing. Moving back across where Gaara stood, Naruto got into a ready position.

"You know Gaara, we were going to fight in the finals anyway. Couldn't you have waited?"

"You took my prey, Naruto. I smelled your scent."

"You were trying to kill someone. I couldn't stand by."

"He hurt me. He should have died."

"He didn't deserve to. It was a fair fight and Lee was fighting his best. He respected you as a ninja enough to do so."

"Does that mean you don't respect me enough to give it your all?"

Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look before he saw what Gaara was talking about. He nodded and removed his weights, tossing them to the side of the clearing with his jacket. As they landed with a thud, Naruto began to stretch his legs and arms.

"I know that you're a jinchuuriki like I am, but you don't have to act that way. That blood lust you carry will only make your life harder."

"People are meant to fear me. I am a monster."

"You don't have to be."

"You are a monster too."

"To some, I might always be. But as long as I have those who don't think that, I'll always fight to protect them. That is my ninja way."

"Your way is weak."

"Let's find out."

Sand began to empty from the gourd that Gaara carried as Naruto bent his knees. Closing his eyes, he reopened them to show his fox eyes. Gaara gave him a quizzical look for a moment as he gave a smirk.

"Ready Gaara?"

"Ready."

Pushing off, Naruto moved with incredible speed towards Gaara. Trying to keep up, Gaara started having his sand moved towards Naruto. Without issue, Naruto dodged left and right with ease as passed all of Gaara's sand. Within range, Naruto began to use his taijutsu to attack Gaara. With each attack, Gaara was mostly using sand to block, but as the attacks kept coming, Gaara noticed the increase of their speed. And, before he knew what hit him, Gaara was punched in his left cheek, launching him. Naruto wasted anymore time and followed while going through some hand signs. And, before Gaara could even land, he found himself in the center of a tornado, whipping around the sands. Gaara collected all his sand to protect himself in a large perfect orb of sand as the tornado dissipated.

Naruto looked to see the orb fall to the ground, but gently landed as it opened up to show Gaara regenerate his sand armor. Naruto smiled as he cracked his neck, hopping from one foot to the next. As Gaara raised his hands, Naruto was off again raising around the clearing towards Gaara. This time though, Naruto was firing multiple air bullets from all around the area. Gaara had no issue stopping the bullets with sand, but still could not keep up with Naruto's movements. Gaara then had all his sand spread out around him on the ground as he kept looking around. It was then that his sand was able to trap Naruto's foot. As Naruto was stuck, several sand spikes speared into his body. Impaling his body, Naruto let out a shriek of pain, before his body burst into smoke. Gaara was seething made now, seeing that he only caught a clone. But before he could get that mad, Naruto kneed Gaara in his stomach. Gaara was berating himself at having put down his guard for the clone, but was far from done. It was then that Gaara regathered his sand to create a dome. Seeing this, Naruto decided to test it's strength. He fired multiple air bullets, that seemed to create craters on the dome, but filled up just after. Naruto paused for a moment, looking at the dome. Seeing that it was truly an ultimate defense, he stood there watching for a moment. Slowly, pieces of sand collected above the dome to create an eye.

"So, you're going to watch me from inside there, and then attack me using what other sand you may have. Okay, let's see what I can do."

Naruto focused some of his wind chakra into his feet as he used the wind to force him up into the sky. As he reached the point high enough, he started to make his descent down. On his way down, a swirling wind started to twist around Naruto's body. As the wind continued to twist into a wind drill, flames started to grow from the center of wind.

Pakura was watching Naruto intently, thinking about the kind of power he was putting into the attack.

"He's got to be kidding me. From that height, with that much chakra...this is going to be massive."

Naruto's speed picked up as he finally made impact with the dome. "Flame Drill" With a massive crash, the dome exploded outwards as fragments of glass burst outwards, revealing Gaara on his back with a tri-prong kunai at his throat.

"Hate leads to nothing. If you let it go, I promise it will lead to much more."

Gaara sat there staring at his kunai with an angered face. But, with a smirk, Gaara looked at him in the eyes. "You haven't won yet."

"What?" At this, Gaara fell asleep. And as his head hit the sand, the sand swirled around his unconscious body. Naruto began to feel the growing demonic chakra.

_Get back Gaki! It's Shukaku!_

Naruto quickly moved back as Gaara's body was enveloped by sand that was quickly turning into a raccoon like sand beast. Pakura's eyes grew wide as saucers as she saw the great beast grow. Turning to Maki and the other sand siblings, Pakura pointed to the village. "Get to the village now. Warn them that Shukaku is awakening. NOW!"

Naruto was now next to Pakura as they stared at the beast. "What do we do Pakura?"

"Naruto, I normally would ask you to leave this to me, but I'll rely on you this time. The story goes that if Gaara falls asleep, Shukaku awakens. I've never seen it myself, but it's all we have to go on. We have to get into the sand and wake up that little punk, and now."

"I gotcha. Do you think we can melt enough of his body to stop him for a moment?"

"We're going to have to try. No holding back Naruto, got it? I promise if you don't, we will die."

"Understood."

"Good, lets get started."

Pakura and Naruto leaped into the skies, putting two fingers to their lips as they yelled in unison. "Great Dragon Fire Jutsu." From both ninja, a great dragon headed fire stream left their mouths and consumed Shukaku. With a great roar, they could see the sand begin to melt into glass. Quickly, Naruto raced towards the head, where he saw Gaara enveloped by the sand originally. "Air Bullets." Six bullets fired from his mouth to crack the head of Shukaku. Under the cracked glass, Naruto saw Gaara's unconscious top half still surrounded by sand. As he landed, he pulled back a fist to wake up Gaara. Swinging his fist forward, a sand fist knocked Naruto off the head of Shukaku. Then, in a great blast, the beast burst all the glass shards off his body, revealing an unscathed sand raccoon. Landing on the ground Pakura looked to Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. That was quite a punch though." Naruto cracked his neck once again and got back on his feet. "What now, Pakura-sensei?"

"My Scorch style won't affect his body without moisture. And he's able to regenerate his body faster than our attacks can affect him."

Suddenly a long sand arm could be seen slamming towards them. Leaping out of the way, Naruto and Pakura backed away. The beast continued roaring as it flailed its arms. Naruto and Pakura began running around the beasts, firing balls of flame and wind to try and find an opening. Try as they could though, Shukaku would not let up. Shukaku knocked Naruto back towards the village, barely correcting himself to land on the roof of one of the buildings. He wiped off some blood coming from his mouth as he could feel the damage the beast had already inflicted on him. From there, he could see the gathered sand ninja sending the people further in the village to avoid harm. Pakura in the meantime was still melting pieces of Shukaku, but was not hurting the beast in any noticeable way. Racing back to the fight, Naruto pulled out his tri-prong kunai. Dodging left and right, Naruto stabbed one of the kunai into the throat of the beast and moved back.

"Pakura-sensei, when I say so, I need you to fire one of your Scorch orbs to his neck."

Pakura nodded as she continued to dodge the tail and arms of the sand beast. Naruto, meanwhile had moved back a distance and started to his fire chakra into a concentrated ball. As it neared the size of a large bolder, Naruto used the Hiraishin to the neck of Shukaku. Next to the raccoon's neck, Naruto smashed the ball into the beast. Moving out of the way, the flames enveloped his neck to make it all into glass.

Perfectly time, Pakura sent her Scorch orbs into Shukaku's neck. As the glass began to lose its moisture, it started cracking all over due to frailty. All at once, the neck shattered, seeing the raccoon's head fall to the ground. As they watched the body stretch to reattach the head, Pakura and Naruto were already racing to the head and digging the sand out. With a wind covered fist, Pakura slammed her first and grabbed Gaara. With her strength, she pulled Gaara out and began slapping him.

"Wake up, damn it!" Slapping him over and over, Naruto was staring at the sand as it was still trying to form the beast again. And as it was forming, it was coming closer to Pakura and Naruto. Hoping to slow it down Naruto brought up his hands. "Great Breakthrough!" Winds came out and whipped the sands in all different directions, but Naruto could see the sands still coming back relentlessly.

Naruto then ran over to Gaara's body and pull him by his shirt. "Wake up ASSHOLE!" In a rage, Naruto then knocked his head right into Gaara's. And, as if on cue, Gaara's eyes began to open while his hands came up to rub his head.

With a sigh of relief, Naruto fell back onto the sand with a smile and small chuckle. Pakura, helped Gaara up to stand. Then, she moved over to Naruto, kneeling down. "You okay there apprentice?"

Naruto looked up to Pakura and just started laughing as he covered his eyes. "My head hurts, Pakura-sensei." Pakura was then giving a little laugh as she looked at her student.

Gaara, still rubbing his head, looked to the two of them. He couldn't understand what was going on; to be laughing after coming so close to dying. His puzzled look of bewilderment was then filled with the echo of Naruto's voice. 'Hate leads to nothing.' Thinking on these words, hearing them echo, he turned to see his siblings run over. Temari was checking his wound while Kankuro stood there with a smile on his face watching Pakura and Naruto. As Temari finished, she then kissed his forehead for him. Gaara instantly looked up at her with a confused looked.

She gave a smirk to him and patted his head. "It's so you feel better." Gaara heard those words, and still it all seemed so confusing and foreign.

"Does hate lead to nothing, Temari?"

Looking at her brother again with a quizzical look, she returned her smirk again. "Hate begets hate, little brother. And all it does, is leave nothing."

"And what is it that they have?" Gaara lifted his finger, pointing to Naruto and Pakura, still laughing on the ground.

"That is love, Gaara. Love is a great thing. Haven't you ever seen others and been jealous?"

"I don't know. Have you?"

Temari turned from Gaara to look out at the village. "I have, Gaara. I've wanted that love from father, for not just me, but for all of us. I think with love, things would have been different."

Gaara then turned to watch as Pakura helped Naruto to his feet. Both still had smiles on their faces as they walked toward Maki. And, in Gaara's heart, he thought he could feel it. The jealousy of wanting that for himself. And as he looked on, Kankuro stood next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Kankuro then gave him a smile. A simple happy smile that seemed to speak worlds to him. And as he turned, Gaara felt something odd - a smile of happiness on his face.


	10. Creating Bonds

A week passed since the incident with Shukaku and the village hidden in the sand seemed to be talking about the incident. Some rumors said Pakura had come to the rescue by decapitating the beast, while others had Naruto using a great gust of wind to blow away the beast. Each story seemed to embellish one point or another, but it led to great prosperity in the village. Naruto even was more welcomed in the city, with people waving and bowing in respect. It was an odd sensation to Naruto, but he had to admit it felt really nice. And, even with the incident, Pakura continued to push Naruto to the very edges of his potential, making him move even further. But, like anybody working hard towards a goal, a free day was required every once in awhile. On this particular free day, Naruto decided to go walking around. Maki insisted that she get a more focused training, so Pakura had taken Maki out to the training areas for the day.

In the village, Naruto walked around and couldn't help but remark the incredible amount of sand. He even imagined that Suna had earned it's name as the village hidden in the sand, more so than any other village. After all, who could match the grains of sand that covered the nation? Naruto was sure the number of leaves, rocks, clouds, mist, couldn't even compare. He gave a little smirk to the odd ranting in his mind as he continued to walk.

_Aren't you such a carefree soul, gaki? What happened to training?_

Kurama, even I should get a day off. Back off.

Haha, sure. I'm sure that Shukaku is pissed though. He must know it was my container that beat his. It's enough to make an old fox like me roll over laughing.

Yes, yes. I can only imagine how amusing it is. So, is there some reason we are speaking? You're not one to make social calls.

Perhaps I'm trying to annoy you. That is always a possibility.

Is that what you are doing, then?

Not this time. I'm only implying that at some point you will need to sign a summoning contract. Should a time happen when you must fight a larger beast, you will need a beast of your own.

And where do I find a summoning contract in order to do so? I mean, I could ask the Hokage if I could sign the monkey summon contract.

Gaki, that could work, but I'm not saying to rush it. Just think about it. And watch out.

Naruto made a quizzical look as he walked into a door that had just swung out at him. Rubbing his head, he berated himself internally at not paying attention to where he was going. Backing away, he moved around the door, still in pain though.

From behind him, he heard a little giggle coming from someone. Turning around, he saw the blond fan-user. He smiled nervously as she walked up to him. "I guess that was pretty stupid, huh?"

"A little bit. You shouldn't daydream while you're walking. It would be bad for your reputation to be marred by being beat by a door."

Letting out a little laugh, Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Yeah, they might send me back to the academy if I keep getting knocked around by doors."

Temari smiled and giggled a bit more. "What are you doing wandering around anyway? I thought you were supposed to be training while you were here?"

"Pakura-sensei gave me the day off. She's helping Maki right now since she's been so focused on my training as of late."

"I see. My brother is working hard to beat you. You better watch out."

"I know. I would never dare to underestimate him. How is he though?"

"He's fine. He had a headache for a day or two, but he seems to be doing well. Sometimes, I think he is even acting a bit different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how to describe it. But, he isn't as scary anymore."

"Well, that's good."

"Truthfully, I think it's because of you and Pakura-san."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think he finally saw what camaraderie looks like."

"I see. Well, I hope he continues to change."

"Me too. So, where are you heading to? Looking for something maybe?"

"Not sure. I just started walking and looking around. Then I thought about all the sand, and 'wham', into a door."

Temari giggled a little more at him for a moment before smirking at him. "I have an idea. Come with me."

"What?" Before Naruto could say anything else, he was being dragged down the street by the blond.

* * *

Ebizo sat at the Hokage desk going through papers that needed to be attended to. It was fortunate that the village did not suffer any other misfortunes at the hand of the impostor, but Chiyo and Ebizo also had plans to cleanse the corruption within the political domain of the village.

Baki walked in the door with a few folders, setting them on the desk for Ebizo.

"How many?"

"8 of the 13 council members had affiliations with Orochimaru. We have some with a time period of when, but others we are not sure. As of now, each has been executed within the prison, their belongings confiscated, and their families have been asked to relocate. So far, each family has left the village walls with three teams of escort to ensure that they arrive at the borders of the wind country. The other 5 have been appointed to lower stations temporarily for observation."

"Excellent. You've been very quick in your assessments and actions Baki."

"Thank you, Ebizo-sama."

"Hopefully, we'll come out of this for the better. But, Baki, before you go, what do you think of this Naruto boy?"

"Sir?"

"Chiyo has plans to request him as the envoy for the village. I haven't spent much time with him, and since you were in Konoha for the exams, you at least saw him a little. Any opinions?"

"He's a mystery to me, Sir. I think he is going to be a great ninja, but I think he is too soft. It will be his experience in the field that will determine what kind of ninja he is."

Nodding Ebizo went back to his paperwork. "Thank you Baki."

* * *

Within a clothing store, Naruto was trying on yet another set of clothes chosen for him by the blond haired girl. For some reason or another, she did not approve of the very orange jumpsuit the boy had gotten used to. However, she wasn't the only to have expressed such an opinion to him. So, with a shrug, he began the ordeal of trying on several outfits and coming out to see if she approved. The odd part was, she was not looking at him with any fashion sense, but trying to gauge it on it's use for a ninja. Naruto could only think of how much a girl she was, but just not quite as severe as an Ino or Sakura.

Putting on the next outfit, he walked out once more for Temari's critical eye. The particular outfit he wore this time was a short sleeved tan-red hooded shirt, and some black ankle length pants. Underneath those clothes he wore a long sleeve ninja mesh shirt and mesh pants that strapped under his sole. Temari circled around Naruto, examining his clothes once again and pulled out some finger-less black gloves. Putting them on, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Nervously he smiled, not minding the clothes, but thought the process was quite long just for clothing. Pulling out his wallet, he moved to the register to pay. To his surprise, though, Temari paid for the outfit. Handing him a bag with his old clothes they walked out of the store.

"Ummm, Temari-san, why did you do that?"

"You can just call me Temari. No need to for honorifics with me."

"Okay, Temari. Why did you pay for me?"

"I just did. No need to look into it. I thought you needed more appropriate clothes and I have enough money, so I did."

"Well, thank you. It's very kind of you."

"You're welcome. But it's the least I can do for what you've already done."

"What's that?"

"You stopped Gaara from destroying the city and you're the reason he's changed."

"Pakura-sensei did most of the work. And I think he's changing because of those around him. That would be you and your brother."

"You're too modest. And we've spent plenty of time next to our brother, and believe me, he never has acted this way with us before. That is, not until he fought you."

Naruto could only shrug as continuing to argue would be meaningless. They continued to walk together though, without any real direction in mind. It became an odd conversation after that though. Naruto describing his love of ramen, Temari saying how great of a weapon the fan is, etc. It wasn't until an hour later that they found themselves at the training ground Gaara was at. And as they arrived, Gaara looked over and waved to his sister.

Walking calmly, he stopped in front of Naruto.

"It happened to you as well, didn't it?"

"What did?"

"Your childhood. It was a tragedy as well, wasn't it?"

Pausing for a moment, he looked into Gaara's eyes, wondering why he was prying him now. Looking to see what it was that he was getting at. "Yes, it was."

"How bad?"

"Enough."

"Me too." Gaara paused for that moment as he moved over to a nearby bench. Politely, Naruto followed behind and sat on the bench as well. Temari moved behind her brother, standing behind him. "I can't remember when it started, but I remember the looks they gave me. Some instilled with terror, others with hate. I often heard them murmur and whisper, but was only able to hear one word. Monster."

Naruto looked down at the ground as he began to equate his experiences with his. "I know what you mean."

"Does yours hate you?"

"I don't think so. I believe that I was no an object of hate, but rather an opportunity. He once had me at the point where I thought I would have ceased to exist."

Gaara nodded slowly. "I think Shukaku hates humanity."

"Maybe he does. But, maybe if you spoke with him, you might see why. And maybe, even break through to him. I know that sounds optimistic, but I think that what we hold aren't monsters. I think they are like any other being, wanting, wishing, feeling."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"What about me?"

"That's up to you."

Gaara then looked over to Naruto with a smirk. He the offered out his hand to the blond boy. Naruto could only smirk back and shook his hand. All the while, Temari put her hands on the shoulder of her brother, smiling. Though, every so often, she would continue to look at the blond boy, slightly blushing. But, thankfully, never enough for anyone to notice.

"Naruto, you hungry?"

Naruto, Gaara, and Temari looked over to see Maki and Pakura walking towards them. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Do you mind if they come as well, Pakura-sensei?" Naruto motioned to Gaara and Temari.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

* * *

And so, the last remaining time to train seemed to pass without a hitch. Naruto and Gaara spent more time together, even for friendly spars that didn't end with Shukaku awakening. Temari was often seen around Naruto, sometimes by total coincidence, while others only seemed that way. Pakura was diligent in her training regiment for Naruto, but always made sure to give some time to Maki as well. And, while Maki was happy to help Naruto, enjoyed the time Pakura made for her as well. And sometimes, when Maki was left alone with Naruto, the two seemed to be in their own world training.

But, as the end came, the Suna genin, Baki, Pakura, Naruto, and Maki were all making their way towards the village hidden in leaves. At present, they were at the border of the Fire country. And as they continued closer to the village, Gaara and Naruto began to talk about who would win. From behind, both Pakura and Baki looked at each other with wonder of who would, when they finally fought in the arena, would indeed win. A question they both knew was nearing with each step. 

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but now with 10 chapters finished, I'd like to know who you, the reader, would like to see paired with Naruto. I've set up multiple choices and can set up more, but with this being the first mark of the story so far, I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts. But, note that even after I have decided, there will not be an immediate obvious pairing and I will not edit the story description to reflect the chosen result.**

**Thank you for your time and patronage to this story.**


	11. Out with a Fury

Walking through the gates of Konoha felt comforting to Naruto as he continued with the group. He looked around, seeing the familiar sites looking as they did when he left. Before getting too far though, a couple of Anbu stopped in front of them.

"We'll escort you to the Hokage tower to check in."

Pakura and Baki nodded as they follow the Anbu to go see the Hokage. As they made it to the tower, they were ushered into the Hokage's office. Standing at attention, the Hokage sat in his chair with his pipe, smiling at the group. "Welcome back. How was your journey?"

Baki stepped forward as the superior officer of the group. "It was fine Hokage-sama. Thank you."

"Excellent. We have accommodations set up for you. I have an escort set to take you. When will Chiyo-sama be arriving?"

"She left with a small contingency early this morning. We were sent first so that our genin could rest for the remainder of the day before competing tomorrow."

"Of course. I look forward to seeing Chiyo-sama. Please, enjoy your stay while in Konoha."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The group began to exit the door, but before Naruto left, her heard Hiruzen speak up. "Naruto, a moment if you please?"

Naruto nodded to Pakura and Maki as they walked out the door. Naruto turned around with a big smile. "Hey Oji-san. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It sure has. How was your training?"

"Excellent. I should become a chuunin without issue."

"Really now? You seem very confident Naruto."

"I am. Pakura-sensei was very strict."

"Good, good. Anything else to report?"

"Not really. I just was training and enjoying my time there, Oji-san."

"That's good to hear Naruto. Good luck in the finals, okay?"

"Thanks Oji-san."

With that Naruto left the Hokage's office. He smiled as he watched the boy. Remembering many years ago, he was glad that now the boy was happy and even had friends. It was a refreshing sight.

* * *

Naruto headed home with his things. He was sure to put away his orange jumpsuit, and then started going through his weapons. As he was doing so, he heard a knock at the door. Moving to it, he opened it to see Hinata.

"Hello Hinata, what's up?"

"Hello Naruto-kun. I heard you came back today and thought I would come to visit you."

Naruto could see her hands fidgeting as she nervously spoke to him. "Is everything alright, Hinata?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. How was your training?"

Naruto then smiled and completely forgot how Hinata seemed to be feeling. "It was great. Pakura-sensei really made me train hard. I'm sure that I'll be able to win the tournament. Did you want to come in Hinata?"

"Oh, no that's okay. I just wanted to welcome you back and see how you're doing. I'll see you later though, Naruto."

And with that, Naruto left in a hurry. She had a deep blush over her face, but she rushed away. Naruto shrugged as he was about to shut the door, but heard a voice before he closed it. He pulled the door fully open again to see a white haired older man at his door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Naruto."

"Ummmmmm, who are you?"

"Who am I? Why, I am the one and only great toad sage and legendary ninja. The one and only Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Oh, so you were on the same team as Orochimaru?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point. Do you mind if I come in?"

Sighing, Naruto opened the door. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Jiraiya walked inside and took a seat at the dining room table. "Naruto, I'm here because I wanted to tell you that I'm your godfather."

"What? No one ever told me that."

"Well, it was something that I'm sure Minato would have told you at some point. But, after the incident, it was kept a secret. So, since Sarutobi-sensei told me that you know who your parents are, I figured it was a good time to let you know who I was."

Naruto walked over and sat at the dining room table across from Jiraiya. "If you're my godfather, how come you weren't here? I mean, since my parents are dead, wouldn't it be your responsibility to take care of me?"

"Given that you were the jinchuuriki, and I had my spy networks, the Hokage assured me you were going to be taken care of. But, by your tone, I'm assuming that did not happen."

Naruto sat silently for a moment, recalling the many times he wished he had someone there for him. "Let's just say I would have liked someone to be there for me."

"I am truly sorry Naruto. I know that does not mean much right now, but I hope you know I am truly sorry for all that happened. But, I came by here to ask you a few questions."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya then placed his hands on the table, giving Naruto a serious look.

"Naruto, you know about what is inside you, right?"

"Yes."

"And that given it's power, you will need to control your emotions in order for you not to be consumed by the demonic chakra."

"I have used the chakra before. I've worked on it with Pakura-sensei."

"I've been told that as well as looked at the reports from your many training sessions. I still advise that you be careful with that. Many people will want your power, while others will..."

"Hate me? Yes, I know that all to well Jiraiya-san. It is something I have known from when I was far too young. Do not mistake my age for ignorance. I may not be very smart, or the most talented ninja, but some things I learned through unpleasant means."

Jiraiya could only sit silently as he looked at the face of the young boy. Seeing that he might have crossed a line, he eased off. "I'm sorry Naruto. Look, I just wanted to stop by and see you. I will be leaving soon to do a mission for the Hokage, but should you ever need anything, you can let me know through the Hokage. He'll know how to get in touch with me."

Jiraiya then stood up, followed by Naruto. He opened the door ready to leave, but turned back to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know that your parents would be proud of you, and I want you to know that I am as well."

With that, Jiraiya left, closing the door. Naruto stood there looking at the door, his thoughts conflicted with how he should feel for someone he never knew before. Was he a good person? Naruto couldn't figure out whether to trust him, or to write him off. But, the finals for the chuunin exams were tomorrow. He could put off thinking about what to do with Jiraiya for the time being. He turned around to return to going through his Dad's kunai, when he heard his stomach grumbling. Smiling to himself, he grabbed his wallet and walked out the door to get something to eat.

Sitting down at Ichiraku, Ayame greeted him. "Hello Naruto. Long time no see. You want your usual?"

"Yes, please!"

With a smile, Ayame left to the back of the ramen stand to have Teuchi start on the first of man bowls that would be consumed. As Naruto waited though, he couldn't help but think about the years he had spent in the village in fear. The fear of his own birthday, the fear of seeing the mob of villagers, the overall dread he felt when he had to interact with others. In fact, he felt that because of Monkey King Enma, Naruto was able to start from there to interact with others. And even now, having told no one of his birthday out of fear, he still could feel the anxiety in his heart. For that moment, he thought nothing had changed.

A moment later, his ramen was finished. He gave a big smile as he split the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" And, without any further worry he began to eat, comforted by the tender noodles he consumed. Bowl after bowl, he finished them off with a loud sigh of content. Finishing his sixth bowl, he sat back rubbing his stomach that seemed to extend out. He smiled wide and paid for his meal, strolling back home with his gut full of ramen.

Walking through his front door, he went straight to bed. He was still so full, and so excited for the next day, that when he laid his head down, he peacefully dozed away thinking of his fight tomorrow.

* * *

Chiyo walked through the Konoha gates with her contingency of ninja, looking around the village carefully. To her surprise, she saw the Hokage waiting for her at the gates with some of his own guards. She smirked and continued with her guard.

She bowed to the Hokage. "Hello Hokage-sama. Thank you for greeting me at the gate. You are too kind."

"Chiyo-sama, it is a pleasure to see you. I was surprised when I heard you were coming in the stead of the Kazekage, but it was a pleasant surprise. How was your trip?"

"Quite nice. It has been sometime since I've been in such a lush environment. Am I late for the chuunin exams?"

"Not at all. They will be starting this afternoon. Would you like to check into your accommodations first?"

"Since it is nearly afternoon, perhaps we should head to the arena. And in the meantime, I would like to speak you, if that is alright?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Well, we have had some troubles with a nation called Otogakure. I'm not sure how familiar you are with them, but we would like to ask for your support in declaring the hidden village of sound as an enemy. We recently dispatched one who named their leader as Orochimaru."

"We've had our run-in with Orochimaru as well. We can fully support that and appreciate that same support. Was there something else?

"Yes, given that we are allies and have not used envoys between our two countries in some time, I would like to re-instate the practice between our two villages. Also, I would like to request the envoy from Konoha to be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto? Isn't he a bit young?"

"True, but I feel his ties to Pakura will help, especially since Pakura has agreed to be our envoy."

"I see. Those two seem to be very close, given their time together. If I may request, would you mind if we waited until he was 16 in age, at least? He certainly has great potential as a genin, but I would like to see him with more experience before taking on the mantle."

"I can agree with that. I know in this time of peace, it will not be of immediate need to send envoys between our countries often, so I see no reason we cannot wait. I look forward to our further cooperation in the future."

"As do I, Chiyo-sama. Now, shall we take our seats? I believe that the first fight should be up soon."

"Excellent. I have been looking forward to this match."

* * *

Hayate Gekko stood in the middle of the arena, awaiting for Gaara and Naruto to get to their spots. As the entered the arena, they slowly approached each other, never taking their eyes away from each other. As the approached, they stopped within arm's reach. Still staring, they then offered their hands and shook them. With a smirk on each of their faces, they separated after and moved to the opposite sides of the arena.

Hayate looked to each of them, confirmed that they were ready with a nod. "Begin!"

With that, Naruto moved with such speed that most of the audience couldn't follow his movements. Meanwhile, Gaara's sand already surrounded him in a dome of sand. Staring off, Naruto shot of multiple Air Bullets into the dome, seeing it still replenishing the holes after each hit. But, then, chunks of rock were starting to be thrown at Naruto by whips of sand. Naruto could only dodge as the tentacles of sand emanating from the dome continued to sling and whip rocks and boulders at him. Still managing to dodge the many rocks, he made hand signs before 10 Naruto clones appeared. They quickly separated and began to run around the outside of the dome, firing their own Air Bullets at the sand appendages. And though this was helping to remove the whip-like objects, they were quickly reforming as well.

Naruto could only smirk as he pulled back his left arm, gathering wind around his fist. Pulling back his other fist, he gathered chakra in the shape of a spinning blue orb. Jumping into the air, just before he hit the dome, he brought his hands together behind him. The blue orb then became surrounded by multiple stream of air, rotating at high speeds while the orb also continued to spin. With a wide smile, Naruto then dived straight down at the dome. "Rasengan!"

The wind surrounding the blue orb began to carve and blow the sand out of its way as the orb continued forward. Gaara looked up at the orb as it began penetrating his defense. Releasing the dome, he tried to move out of the way, but upon hitting the ground, a vortex was created, using the wind to pull everything towards it. As he tried to gather his sand, it was quickly being dragged in as well. His clones in the meantime were standing against the arena walls with their fingers to their lips. Gaara only caught a glimpse, but quickly made a few hand signs and melted into the sand. The Vortex Rasengan than exploded, the sand bursting out everywhere in the arena.

Quickly, the Naruto clones blew furious winds out into the arena, all converging at the center. The wind began to twist into a tornado that lifted all the sand out of the arena. With the arena now cleared of any shroud, Naruto stood atop on of the boulders that had been thrown at him. He stood, waiting for Gaara to emerge from the sand, trying to see if he could sense his movement.

Just then, the sand that was blown out, began to gather in the air. Naruto looked up, seeing it gather together into a large ball. And as it grew to its max, it then fell down to the arena once more. Naruto jumped off the rock, seeing a pair of arms that had almost grabbed him. Soon after, he was in the air dodging spears of sand flying at him. Over and over, he was twisting and turning until he landed and put up a wind barrier around him. As the spears then stopped coming, Naruto sent the wind out from him, the wind traveling out until it hit the orb and the walls of the arena.

Gaara came out from the sand in front of the large sand ball, smirking at Naruto. His clones had been dispatched by the spears of sand while Naruto could see all the cuts in his clothing. He gave Gaara a smile, bending down. From his ankle, he pulled a few straps and threw the weight ankle protector off. It landed with a great thud, kicking up a patch of sand. Naruto then ripped off his forearm protectors, throwing them to the same spot. Stretching his body out, Naruto cracked his neck and fingers before once again getting into the ready position. Gaara looked at him with focused eyes, nodding. The sand orb was released and sand began to float around Gaara as he readied himself as well.

It was then, that it almost seemed as if Naruto had disappeared. Gaara could only look forward as he waited for his sand particles to be moved by Naruto. He then felt the sand behind him move as several spike erupted from the ground, but not fast enough to catch Naruto. He then felt movement from in front as he sent a whip of sand across the area, still not hitting Naruto. Gaara then pounded his fist into the ground, all of his sand spreading around the area. The observers could only see what looked like a sandstorm. But now, they could see a figure moving through the shrouded area with furious speed. Naruto continued to speed around, pushing through the sand. Pulling back a fist, he punched at Gaara, but missed his mark. He was able to dodge Gaara's counter attack, and then kicked out to Gaara's midsection. It once again missed it's mark, but Naruto then felt Gaara kicked his stomach. He tumbled away and looked at Gaara who has a smirk on his face. He began to wipe the sand from his face when he realized what was going on. Gaara clenched his fist and all the sand that was around the area moved straight to Naruto. Naruto then pulled out a kunai and threw it straight into the air as hard as he could. But, as soon as he released the kunai, his whole body was then covered in sand.

Gaara kept looking on as his sand held him inside, feeling him create some Kage Bunshins, but Gaara was able to crush them with his sand. Once it was just one Naruto, Gaara opened the sand to reveal a stuck Naruto.

"Do you give up Naruto?"

The trapped Naruto began to struggle to get out, but knew it was futile. Naruto even screamed as he did it, continuing to struggle. "I think you should give up Gaara!"

Gaara chuckled a little bit as he tightened the ball on Naruto. Naruto began to scream even more. Gaara then stopped the sand, waiting for Naruto to admit defeat. "Just admit it Naruto. You know you can't get out."

"I already have." Standing to Gaara's side, Naruto was holding a tri-prong kunai to his throat. Gaara, looked down, then looked to his side, and sighed.

"I surrender."

The crowd roared at the spectacle, seeing the caught Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto lowered his kunai as he smile. Gaara could only smirk as he offered out his hand again. They once again shook hands, and then left the arena.

Chiyo and Hiruzen were both smiling at the spectacle, proud of the combatants.

* * *

Outside Konoha, a group of ninja surrounded a man with brown long hair and a white face. This man had his gaze locked on Konoha with a smirk.

"Does everyone understand what their job is?"

In unison all the men shouted, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Let us begin."

An small army of ninja leaped towards the walls of Konoha, as in the air, a multitude of kunai with exploding tags flew over the trees, exploding against the walls. And as those explosions subsided, even more flew through the air causing even more explosions. Upon a giant snake, Orochimaru moved around his sound ninja racing into Konoha. As the giant snake moved, he moved to a different part of the wall with four people following him closely.

Inside the city, at the arena, the crowd turned to see the explosions at the wall of the village. Hiruzen looked with enraged eyes as he signaled to his Anbu. "Get all the civilians from the Arena and village to the shelters, NOW!"

Within seconds, dozens of Anbu were guiding the population towards the shelter. Panicing, people began to run like crazy, moving through the crowds and racing towards the exits. A voice was then heard loudly over the arena.

"All active ninja to me now!"

Throughout the crowd, another several dozen ninja appeared at the Hokage's location. Hiruzen looked at each of the ninja, nodding at the group he had. "All jonin here are to head towards the explosions and repel any invaders. All chuunin and lower ranked ninja are to go through the city to get all the citizens to the shelters. Any ninja who are not here are to be sent to the Hokage tower immediately. We are in a state of emergency as of now. NINJA, MOVE OUT!"

And without a moment to lose, all the ninja leaped away to their positions. Naruto left with them as well, heading to the village to make sure that the people made it to the shelters.

"Chiyo-sama, I must apologize for this attack. I can imagine only one person for this attack at this time."

"I am thinking the same thing. I will be heading with my ninja towards those explosions. Please take care of our genin though."

"I will do so."

"Thank you." 

* * *

From the walls over 50 sound ninja entered the village. As the leaped further and further into the city, they continued to throw exploding tagged kunai all over. Destruction was being rained onto the city. But, as the sound ninja went further into the village, they started to meet the jonin opposition. Quickly, the forces split off and leaped towards different parts of the city. Seeing the tactics of the sound ninja, the Konoha ninja began giving chase. Chaos was still rampant in the village, as thousands of people were heading toward the shelters.

In a remote part of the city, Naruto was ushering more people towards the shelters. "Everyone, please go to the shelters. Do no panic though. Please make your ways to the shelter."

"That's the demon boy. Don't listen to him. He's leading us to our deaths."

Naruto looked around and didn't know who had said that. "No, that's not it. Please, the village is under attack. Please go to the shelter to seek refuge."

It was then that a tall men moved into the street for everyone to see him. "Follow me to a safe place. Do not trust this demon boy."

Naruto looked at him incredulously, trying to plead with them that he was just trying to send them to the shelters to be saved. He thought that after all this time, things were different. Yet, here before him was the obvious fact that others still saw him as a demon, a monster. Watching them follow the man towards the general direction of the shelters, he hoped they would go there. Naruto leaped the other direction, hoping help others.

But, as he was moving to another area, a group of sound ninja stopped in front of him. He stopped, looking at them as they all stared. The person that seemed to be the leader took a step forward. "There you are. You are exactly who we have been looking for. It's time to come with us demon boy!"

"You can just forget that. I'll take you all on, no problem."

"Oh, we had no intention of fighting. We managed to find a few souvenirs in order to make you cooperate." Naruto looked at him as he waved his hands. It was then that several people were brought forward, their hands tied behind their backs. As Naruto looked at them, he began to grit his teeth.

"YOU SCUM!"

"Call us all the names you want, but whether you like it or not, you're going to come with us. Now, how many of these people do we have to kill before that happens?" 

* * *

Kakashi and Guy were both finishing up with a couple of more ninja as the jonin continued to stop the many sound ninja from causing anymore destruction. Kakashi then started looking around, seeing that many of the ninja were being dispatched quite easily, he picked up one of the conscious Sound ninja.

"Why are you attacking us?"

"We're here for the demon boy."

"Why?"

"Those are our orders from Orochimaru. He said that the boy was a key piece to him."

Kakashi then knocked out the ninja as he turned to Guy.

"I don't like this Guy."

"No one does, Kakashi. It's war."

"No, not that. It doesn't feel right to me. Attacking the village for one person seems fishy to me."

"But Orochimaru has always wanted to destroy Konoha."

"Do you see Orochimaru?"

Guy started to look around, see how there wasn't really a great deal of damage, other than to the walls of the village. And even then, the other damage was from exploding tags to houses and buildings. The two of them looked at each other, leaping to help their comrades further.

Chiyo was standing atop the wall of Konoha, looking down. With her eyes, she could only see a few ninja causing chaos. But, the one person she was looking for was not present. No matter how she stared, she could not see the snake wielding Orochimaru.

"Report!"

One of Chiyo's guards appeared next to her. "Chiyo-sama, we can find no sign of Orochimaru."

"Help the Konoha ninja gather the rest of the sound ninja. Keep them alive if you can for interrogation."

"Hai, Chiyo-sama." 

* * *

Naruto walked forward to the leader of the ninja group. He offered up his hands, signaling his surrender. Smiling the captain moved forward with a pair of shackles meant to sap chakra. As he was ready to place them onto Naruto's hands, he looked up. In what seemed like seconds, his group were overtaken by several of the Konoha jonin. Naruto looked around, seeing Anko freeing the captives, Asuma was knocking out 2 others, and then Kurenai appeared in front of the captain of the force. Within a moment, he fell backwards, unconscious.

"Kurenai-sensei!"

Turning around with a smile, she gave a small wave. "Hello Naruto. You looked like you were in trouble. I thought we taught you better than that."

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei. I guess I was distracted."

"It's alright this time. Pick up one of the ninja though, Naruto. We have been ordered to return to the Hokage tower with any captives. It seems all the ninja have been routed."

At the Hokage tower, Hiruzen stood looking out of his window. Turning around, he saw the captain of his Anbu in front of him.

"Secure the village perimeter immediately. Close all gates until we can assess the damage and whether or not we have any other invaders."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And with that, the Anbu captain disappeared. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened for several jonin to enter. Shikaku, Kakashi, Guy, and Inoichi walked up to the Hokage's desk, while others stood behind them.

"Report."

Shikaku stepped forward first. "All sound ninja have been dispatched. We suffered minor casualties and injuries to our population, but a portion of the city has numerous buildings destroyed or partially destroyed."

"Inoichi, have you started interrogations?"

Inoichi stepped forward as Shikaku stepped back. "Yes, Sir. They all seem to have the same orders. Capture Naruto Uzumaki."

"Did anyone see Orochimaru?"

The room became silent as all the heads of the ninja in the room shook their heads. Hiruzen then sat down and nodded.

"And what of Naruto?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "Kurenai found him surrounded by some sound ninja, but with a group of other jonin, they were able to overtake them before anything happened to Naruto."

"Okay then. Let's get started on sweeping the city. Groups of 4, check all buildings for any other forces or suspicious activity. Report back as soon as the sweep has finished."

In unison the group stood at attention and shouted, "Hai, Hokage-sama." 

* * *

After three days, the village was cleared of all other invading forces. Though still on high alert, the citizens were able to return to their homes and lives. Some had to wait for repairs, but the majority of the population was buzzing from the events that happened. Somehow, it had been spread across the village that Naruto was the reason for the attack on the village. Hiruzen on the other hand was sure that something was awry. He stood there, smoking his pipe trying to think about the question, wondering if there was something he was missing.

After hearing a knock at his door, Hiruzen turned around.

"Come in."

Walking in was another Anbu. "Hear are the final numbers Hokage-sama."

Looking at the numbers, he looked through them, seeing that it was not a great loss to the village. As he continued to look through, he saw the number of missing ninja. "Four missing? Do we know who they are?"

"As of present, we do not. No one has claimed any missing ninja, so far."

"Very well. Please follow up and find out who is missing."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sighing, the Hokage once again sat down and shuffled through the paperwork he had, going through each document, signing the dotted lines, crossing all his 't's.

Across the village, Naruto was home. With a paint can and some brushes, Naruto began covering the graffiti all over his parents home. He had read the words over and over, leaving him quite depressed. The entire ordeal had left him drained. Pakura left with the rest of the Suna ninja, including Chiyo. Though they offered to help in the village, Hiruzen assured them it was alright. With that, Naruto was left to his own devices in trying to clean up the vandalism that was done to his place.

Slowly, but surely, Naruto was able to fix up the house, brand new. With a saddened smile, he went inside. Months ago, he had found a picture of his Mom and Dad, and he now looked at it endearingly. He started to wonder about his place in the village, doubting whether or not he was wanted, or if he could ever really become the Hokage for a place with such hatred towards him. He placed the picture back down on his bedside table, shaking the thoughts from his mind.

As he walked out the door to go eat some food, Naruto was stopped by his godfather. "Yes, Jiraiya-san?"

"I have a mission from the Hokage that is taking me to the southeast. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you look like you could use some vacation. Also, it would be a good time for you and I to talk. I did know your father and mother pretty well. Perhaps I can answer some of those questions for you?"

"I better go ask the Hokage."

"Already done. And here." Jiraiya threw a backpack to him. "You're all packed now. Let's go."

Naruto stared at the bag, looking back to Jiraiya after, and nodded. 

* * *

To the North of Konoha, a large snake slithered through the forest. With a smile, Orochimaru looked behind him. Four of his ninja stood around a barrel with a seal over it.

"Well, it may have been by force, but at least I got exactly what I wanted." Orochimaru began to cackle loudly through the forest.


	12. Testing the Boundaries

Walking in the forest outside of Konoha, Naruto kept glancing at Jiraiya, wondering why he had wanted him to come with him on this mission. It would be considered a nice gesture to give them time to talk, but so far Jiraiya had been silent since they left Konoha. Though, Jiraiya continued to have a smile on his face while he wrote in a small notebook he held in his hands.

"Jiraiya-san, I thought this was supposed to be time for us to get to know each other better? You haven't even said a single word to me."

Jiraiya looked over to Naruto and nodded. Placing his pencil into the notebook, he put away the two into his pocket. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Well first, what are you writing in that notebook?"

"It's for my novels. I'm a famous author, you know?"

"What have you written?"

"I'm the author of the Icha Icha series. Do you know it?"

"Isn't that the book series that Kakashi is always reading?"

"That's right. He is one of my most loyal readers."

"So, you're a pervert then."

Jiraiya looked at him incredulously. "What are you saying? I'm a very famous and celebrated author."

"I've heard about what is in those books. And I heard some rumors about you too. I just didn't know, but now you admit to writing that series, so it must be true."

"I'm an artist."

"Whatever you say Pervy Sage."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are."

With a sigh, Jiraiya just let his head hang. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Sure. Was my Dad a pervert like you?"

"No."

"Good. And you were his sensei?"

"Yeah. He was a good student."

"Really? Any good stories."

"Plenty. There was this one time..."

And so, after a few hours Naruto got to ask about his Dad and Mom, paying attention to every word that Jiraiya was saying. Hearing the stories, he was proud to have such a father and mother. It began to make him a little depressed at the missed memories, but was still glad to finally hear about them. It was refreshing to know the man that his father was, hearing how he was a good man, powerful, and compassionate. To hear his mom was similar, passionate, strong, and stubborn, made it complete the picture of his family. And though, he wished that seeing them would not have meant that he needed to be at the brink of death, he was truly glad to see them. To have seen them while he was at the worst point, may have been the place he was able to turn his life around. That, and the fortunate events that surrounded that time.

With time flying, it was already nightfall before they could make it to a town. Moving off the main road, they set up camp. Naruto began to dream, thinking about how it would have felt to have his parents with him. He had a smile on his face, though while Jiraiya was on watch, he could see a single tear fall from Naruto's closed eyes. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel a bit sorrowful, knowing that had his parents lived, his life would have followed a completely different path. But now, with him, Jiraiya was resolute in training him, just as he did his father.

It was then that Jiraiya recalled the prophecy. He smirked at the thought, proud that he would be the teacher of the one person to either destroy the world, or to bring it peace. For a time, he thought that person was sure to be Minato. And, with the way things were going, they seemed as though it was meant to be. Yet, sometimes things seem too good to be true. Minato was for sure a man that had the ability to bring peace, to lead and rule justly, and compassionate enough to never let a single life be worth more than another. Perhaps, with that mentality, it ultimately lead to his untimely death. Jiraiya gazed at the stars, wondering whether or not it would have been better to have a pupil who would have done otherwise, but shrugged the thought away. No one destined to bring peace to the world would ever think that way, nor would any person that Jiraiya would consider pupil.

It was then that Naruto began to mumble. Naruto began seeing images of a place he had never been to. In his dream, he was walking among the burning ruins of a place riddled by war. And as he continued walking, he could see a path in front of him. On each side, destroyed buildings were in flames. He couldn't feel the fire, but knew to continue straight down the path, by some means. He could feel a certain pull on him leading him down that path. And as he walked it, he could see in the distance, a dark empty cave. Naruto continued to walk forth, entering the darkness before him. In the back, he saw a stone glowing with a red tinted hue. Moving forward, he placed his hand on the stone, waiting for something to happen, waiting to know why.

And then, suddenly, Naruto woke up panting. Breathing hard, he looked around and saw Jiraiya next to him. He was covered in sweat, wiping it on the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit.

"Are you alright, kid?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I had a dream, but I don't think it was a nightmare. It was a place that I have never been, but somehow I feel as though I should."

"Have you ever had the dream before?"

"No, not before tonight. Did I say anything in my sleep?"

"No, you were making some sounds, but I couldn't tell if you were trying to say anything. Anyway, it's close to sun up. We should get going."

"Okay, sure."

* * *

Inside the council chambers, all the members had gathered around the table in order to discuss a troubling realization. The Hokage sat at the center semi circle table, looking at each of the members before continuing.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is missing. And given that Orochimaru marked him with the Cursed Seal, I believe he was taken."

A civilian council member spoke up next. "And the sound ninja? Each of them collaborated the same orders to capture Naruto."

Shikaku spoke up to answer. "Decoys. Orochimaru knew the amount of time his ninja would allow him to grab his true goal. So, in order to fool your enemy, you must fool your allies. We already know of his attitude towards others. It isn't a far leap for him to sacrifice the entire village of Sound in order to accomplish his goals."

"Hokage-sama, with the Uchiha captured, he will surely take his eyes, sooner or later. With the Sharingan, can we hope to stop Orochimaru?"

"I do not know. He is one of the Sannin, and with the addition of the Sharingan, he is that much more of a lethal opponent. All ninja are to be instructed that at he is not to be confronted at all cost. Without an army, I doubt he will be targeting the village for at least a period of time. In that time, I will be assigning missions to track down Orochimaru."

Each of the council members nodded as Hiruzen dismissed the council. Everyone left except the heads of the ninja clans. The each stood in front of Hiruzen, sensing he wanted to say more to exclusively the ninja.

"The village is to be in a state of high alert. All clan heads shall not be sent on any of these missions, nor any in line to inherit the title. Please submit the inheritors to me, and I'll fill in the team gaps as best I can. With that many people taken off active duty, I'm going to ask that all clan heads begin strict training regiments within their respective clans. Also, I will ask for a rotation of clan heads to offer up training to academy students to help expedite their growth. Clan techniques are obviously not to be taught, only help to increase the ability of all ninja in general areas. With this fight coming up, you all are aware we will need to bolster our ninja ranks quickly with able ninja. Any questions?"

Each of the clan heads looked at the other, nodding in agreement with the terms specified.

"Good. We will be starting this immediately. Would anyone like to volunteer to go first for academy training?"

Tsume Inuzuka rose her hand. "I'll do it first, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you. I'll come up with a scheduled rotation, but no one will be training more than three months for their turn. Hopefully it won't be that long for us to track down Orochimaru, but this will be in place in the event it should."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were now entering the first town on their trip. Looking around, it was a moderate sized town. They could see plenty of restaurants, inns, hot springs, and bars. But, as they walked through, Jiraiya was still looking around, trying to find something.

"Pervy sage, what are you looking for?"

"First, stop calling me that. Second, I'm looking for a place to gamble."

"Gamble? I thought we had a mission to do."

"Yes, and it is going to be near a casino or gambling hall."

"What is 'it'?"

"Well, I shouldn't say that. We are not looking for an 'it', we are looking for a 'who'."

"Okay then. Who are we looking for?"

"A tall, busty blonde woman."

"You know, Pervy Sage, this mission is starting to look more and more like a vacation just for you. And I somehow was suckered into coming."

"This is something the Hokage assigned."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

"Go get us a room at the Inn over there. Once you're done, come back here. I'm going inside to look."

"Fine."

Naruto walked away upset and headed for the inn. He grumbled under his breath, looking back as Jiraiya had a smile on his face, staring at some good looking woman. Naruto could only grit his teeth as he continued walking. Nearly at the Inn's entry way, he was bumped into by a drunk woman. Falling over, he looked up to see and busty blonde woman looking at him.

"Excuse you."

"What was that you little shrimp?"

"I said, 'excuse you.' Even when you're drunk you should watch where you're going."

"Well, you were in my way."

"So, you just knock people down. Geez, talk about rude."

"I'm sorry, did you just call me rude?"

"If the shoe fits."

With that, the woman began glaring at him. Naruto could smell the alcohol on her breath like she was dipped in a pool of it. He covered his nose, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Did you drink the alcohol or did you take a bath with it? You reek, you old hag."

It was then that the vein at the woman's temple began to throb. Her face contorted to show great anger. "What did you say?"

Naruto could see her angry, but wasn't about to back down, even to a woman who was twice his size. "I said you reek, you old hag."

Naruto then became immediately aware of a spike in chakra as a fist was speeding its way towards his face. Without a moment to think, Naruto tried to block the punch with his forearms. The tremendous force that hit his forearms, even with the amount of chakra he poured into blocking the blow, causing him to rocket straight back into the wall of a building across the street. As he impacted the wall, he spit out a fresh wad of blood. Kneeling on the ground, his palms were pressed against the ground, but his forearms were numb. Getting up, he used all his strength to stand up on his feet. He took off his backpack, which was thankfully not full of anything hard, sharp, or breakable. As he set it down, he removed the weights from his wrists and then his ankles. He placed them into his backpack as he shook his arms to try and regain feeling. He continued to also stretch, cracking his back and hips, and then his neck. He walked slowly towards the woman who had a self satisfied look on her face as she watched the boy walk back to her.

"Look, you old hag, I was just trying to get a room. You were the one who pushed me down, so you owe me an apology."

"You must have a death wish."

She rushed forward to him before he was able to make it to her, as her fist once again rushed at him. Seeing the fist sooner this time, Naruto was able to evade the fist that rushed into the earth. It caused a quake to ripple around her fist. She then pulled her fist out and squinted at the boy who was able to dodge it. "You were lucky that time, but don't think you're going to be leaving here unscathed."

"Whatever you say, you OLD HAG!"

Naruto watched once again as the chakra of the woman began to cause the wind to swirl around her. She now had the eyes of someone ready to kill everything that stood in her way. Rushing to Naruto, she began swinging at him with full force. Mercy was no longer an option in her mind, as Naruto knew the only thing he could do was to dodge. Leaving her an opening would end up with his own demise. So, since she was obviously drunk, he would have to just keep dodging, or so he hoped. But, she was relentless, following him from the street, onto roof tops, into the forest, through the trees. This woman was out for blood and would not be denied. Naruto was thanking all his teachers at this point because without their training, he would have been the crushed tree, the toppled building, the giant crater, the vaporized trunk, or one of the other items that this woman continued to hammer into non-existence.

"Stay still you brat. Just take your beatings like a good little boy."

"I don't think so. I actually like being alive."

"I'll let you live, I promise. Whether it will be without a random limb is up to random chance though. Let's see what my fist picks."

"TSUNADE!"

Both Tsunade and Naruto stopped in their tracks as they looked to see Jiraiya and Tsunade's apprentice Shizuno standing below them on the ground. Tsunade glared at Jiraiya as Naruto jumped down to him. "Who is that Pervy Sage?"

Pointing to Tsunade. "That is Tsunade, the person we have been looking for."

Naruto then turned to see the woman start to approach them. "What the hell do you want Jiraiya? You're interrupting me."

"Well, I thought you might want to know who you're trying to kill first before you bury him."

"Oh yeah, and who is that snot-nosed pipsqueak?"

"Minato and Kushina's son, Naruto."

It was then that Tsunade quickly turned her head to Naruto, her eyes wide as saucers, looking at the boy. "So this is the son of the Hokage and my distant cousin. I thought their child was dead?"

"The Hokage ordered that his heritage be hidden from him. He didn't know until later on, when he was 8, I believe."

"Why are you here Jiraiya?"

"Sarutobi-sensei asked me to come get you. It's important Tsunade."

"Why?"

"You know why. Please, he said you had to come no matter what."

"No, I refuse to take up that mantle."

"Why? Because of Nawaki and Dan? You know they both had that goal. Can't you do it for them?"

"It's a fool's errand. Even in that position, what can you do? Sign papers? Send people to their deaths? No thank you."

Naruto had figured out what they were talking about, though he was conflicted. He was shocked that the Hokage was going to retire, but also upset that she talked down about the position. Naruto continued to feel both feelings, watching the two Sannin still converse.

"Tsunade, there is no one else. The village needs you. Do you not understand."

"I'm sure there are others that could do a better job. I'm not going back Jiraiya. Not after Dan and Nawaki. Not for such a foolhardy pursuit."

"Tsunade..."

"SHUT UP! How dare you say that about being Hokage. Being Hokage isn't foolish!"

Tsunade turned to Naruto with a blank stare. "And what would you know? Countless people have pursued that dream, only to die before even getting close. What about the position is worthwhile?"

"Are you saying it isn't worthwhile to work to protect the village? It's not worthwhile to make the village stronger, or to help usher in a new age of peace? Is that all just nonsense to you?"

"Being Hokage doesn't mean any of that will happen. Just because you hold the position doesn't mean things will always go your way."

"And you'd rather just ignore it all together, not even try? I pity those two you talk about so casually. They had a dream that you can only mock, and their existence is only a reason for you to cower."

Tsunade began to seethe in rage, racing at Naruto. Naruto saw her coming, but didn't move an inch. He steeled his resolve, and stood completely still, staring at her as she sped to him. "I'd rather live in a world where I can work towards making a difference, rather than ignore it. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I had the power to do something, but gave up."

Tsunade pulled her fist back, ready to pound her fist into the boy's face. And as she raced towards him, ready to decimate his head, she began to see Nawaki's face. Inches in front of his face, she stopped her fist. Naruto stared at it, feeling a sense of relief, but then look at Tsunade's face. Down her eyes, he could see tears start to form. She removed her fist, but kept staring at him.

"How could you know how I feel? I've lost those who were most precious to me. I cannot simply forget what they lost, trying to achieve their dreams."

"You're right. I don't know how it feels to have others that are precious and see them leave. But, at least you have those memories. Memories you can look back on and know that they were happy with you. Times where it was just you and that person alone, in the moment. You can see their smiles, hear their laughs, and look into their eyes and see the genuine feeling they had. All I know is the absence of all of that. I had a brief moment in my life where I met my parents. And I lost that before I could have anything else to cling to other than stories and pictures. But, I won't just give up knowing that tragedy. In fact, when I look at you, a legendary Sannin, I think about just how pathetic you are. What stands before is an empty shell of a person who hides behind their loss as if you were the only one to have loss. And with all your power, ability, and talent, you let it waste away. I pity Nawaki and Dan if they are watching you. I would feel ashamed to hold someone in such high regard and watch them waste their lives. But, I'm done with this. I wanted an apology from you before, but right now, I feel sorry for you."

With that, Naruto moved to his backpack, which was thankfully brought to where he was fighting by Jiraiya. As he picked it up, he left without another word, heading to the Inn that he was originally going to check into. Tsunade stood still, watching as he left. Jiraiya approached Tsunade slowly, seeing her upset face.

"Look, Tsunade, the kid has had it rough. Sarutobi-sensei was the only one to care for him, and before that, he had no one. I think the kid may have been harsh, but I don't think Naruto meant to be mean. I hope you won't think any less of him, but I am under orders to bring you back no matter what. So, if Sarutobi-sensei thinks its important for you to come back, I'm going to have to stick to you until you come back."

Tsunade stood silently, wiping the tears from her eyes. She then walked over to Shizune with Jiraiya. In silence they went back into the town. 

* * *

That night, Naruto had the same dream. He saw the ruins, the cave, and entered the darkness once more. He lifted his hand, offering it forward. As it approached the rocks again, he felt his finger get cut. He pulled it back immediately and looked to see the blood seeping. He looked as it formed into a perfect circle on his forefinger. And as he stared, it was then that he once again woke. Panting again, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking around, it looked like Jiraiya had not come back that night. Naruto just shrugged it off as he got dressed and left the room to go exercise and train as always.

He was already up to 100 pounds for each weight, and though he could definitely feel the difference every time he added weight, he knew it would be for the best to continue training in that way. Outside the hotel, he saw the streets empty and began jogging through the town. As he did, he felt his worries start to melt. But, as he kept going, he started to think about his dream. He tried to think about it hard, trying to remember something about where that place might have been, or what the significance of the cave would have been. By the time he had finished his two hours of training and exercise, he still hadn't come up with what the dream meant.

Arriving back at the hotel, he walked to where his room was. As he approached, he saw someone standing at the door. Sighing, he just kept going, ignoring Tsunade.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped, not turning around, but waiting to hear what else she might say.

"I thought about what you said. I'm sorry."

Naruto stood still, not saying a word still as Tsunade paused between her sentences.

"You were right. Somewhere between morning for Nawaki and Dan, I lost any need to do anything but what I wanted. I was selfish, and in doing so, I became cynical towards the Hokage position. I care about Sarutobi-sensei too, and I didn't mean to mock him either."

Naruto, hearing what she was saying, still wouldn't turn. He was listening intently, but was contemplating whether or not she genuinely was sorry.

"Jiraiya said you want to be Hokage someday. Is that right?"

Naruto just nodded.

"You sure are on your way. Putting a Sannin in their place without even fighting. And you're pretty quick on your feet. Are your forearms alright? I didn't mean to put so much chakra into the attack."

Naruto just nodded again.

"I am sorry Naruto. Please turn around."

Naruto took a moment, hesitating, before finally turning around and looking Tsunade in the eyes.

Tsunade took a step forward towards Naruto, before she knelt down to his height. "Naruto, I didn't mean to disrespect anyone. I was just heartbroken, hoping that I would be able to get over it. I thought if I left the village, I might distance myself from the memories. I realize I was wrong, and that perhaps I should be doing something worthy of the memory of those who are precious to me. And I also want to have a close relationship with the last bit of family that I have - you."

Naruto then looked at her surprised. "What do you mean? How are we family?"

"My grandmother was Mito Uzumaki. So, I'm also part Uzumaki."

"What? Really?"

"Really. So, I want to give you something. It's very precious and belong to the first Hokage, my grandfather. But, you have to promise me something.

"What is that?"

"Well, each time this amulet was given to someone precious, they died. I think the amulet is cursed. So, you have to promise to me, that no matter what, you won't die. You have to live, to fulfill your dream, and live your life to the fullest. Can you promise me that?"

"I do. I promise I'm going to become Hokage, and I'm won't die."

Reaching around her neck, Tsunade pulled of the necklace and place it on Naruto. She smiled, seeing it on his neck as she fondly remembered her brother and Dan. Naruto looked down at the necklace and smiled. He saw the necklace as his bond with Tsunade, his last known blood relative.

And it was just then that he at last thought of the connection to the dream. He finally remembered his Mom's words, about the Uzumaki inheritance that was his to claim. As it did, he smiled brightly and jumped into Tsunade's arms, throwing her onto her back. Surprised, she caught him with her arms around him. Feeling his hug, Tsunade started to feel a warmth in her heart she thought she had long lost ages ago. She began to ruffle his hair slightly as Naruto let go. "Thanks, Tsu-oneesan."

"Tsu-oneesan?"

"Is that okay if I call you that? I figured calling you baa-chan might get me hit again."

Tsunade could feel the vein at her forehead throb for a moment as she thought about the nickname. "Alright Naruto, you can call me that. But only when it's you and me. Otherwise, you'll have to address me properly since I'm going to be the new Hokage."

"Hai, Hai. But, Tsu-oneesan, can you tell me how to get to Uzushiogakure?"

"What? Why?"

"My mom told me there was something there that was to be mine."

"What is that?"

"She said something like my Uzumaki inheritance. She wasn't really all that specific it what was there, but I've had dreams about the location. I think it's something I have to do."

"Well, let's go tell Jiraiya and Shizune and we can head out today."

"Alright!"

And with that Naruto rushed to gather his things while Tsunade watched. She couldn't help but smile at the kid, seeing his vigor. It was evident, that now with this boy in her life, things would be anything but dull. 


	13. Missing Home

It took two days for the group to make it to Uzushiogakure, but now, standing before the ruin and destruction of the city, each of them couldn't help but constantly look around. The village that once stood, had been decimated by war. Naruto stood at the front of the group, recognizing the destruction from his dreams, walking through the desolate place.

Tsunade and Jiraiya felt a certain amount of nostalgia walking through the place, seeing it as just another war torn piece of the world. It was so familiar, yet was just another place that had been affected by the flames of war. As they looked on, they turned from one building to the next, almost as if they were looking for survivors. But, given how long the place had been desolate, it was hard to imagine that anyone else had been left in the place. Shizune could only follow with Tonton in hand, shocked by the amount of destruction.

Jiraiya moved forward to catch up with Naruto as they continued on. "Naruto, do you know where you're going?"

"Somewhat. In my dream, I was walking down a similar road. But, I could feel the flames around me, the destruction at each side, and now I am just trying to remember where it was I went."

"Alright, but just remember to be careful. We don't know what has remained or taken up residence in this place."

Naruto nodded, continue to push forward as they traveled through the city. As they neared the end of the path though, it seemed as though there was nothing around. It wasn't until Naruto finally began to recognize the place.

"It's this way!" Naruto began to jog through the city to a mountainous area that was close to the coast of the island. As they approached, a cave could be seen halfway up the ridge of the area. Quickly, Naruto was standing in front of the cave now. The rest of the group leaped toward the cave to follow. But as they neared, a glowing light repelled Jiraiya and Shizune. Tsunade looked back, trying to understand why her companions could not near the cave.

"Tsunade, it's a seal trap. It looks like only you and Naruto can approach that place. We'll wait at the bottom for you and Naruto."

Tsunade nodded as she moved into the cave, standing next to Naruto. Naruto moved forward into the cave, looking around to try and see the area that his mother had told him about. As he did so, he saw a large boulder near the back of the cavern. On it, he could see and indentation on the boulder. Holding out his hand, an orb of fire lit the cave completely. Now able to see more clearly, he smiled seeing the Uzumaki clan symbol. Biting into his thumb, he smeared the blood over the symbol and placed his palm over the symbol. In a bright light, the boulder rolled off to the side, revealing an entryway behind it. Tsunade looked on in amazement, following after Naruto. Naruto walked through the entryway, nervous at what he would find.

Disappointment began to set in as Tsunade and Naruto now stood in the middle of an empty room. All around, the walls were smoothed out perfectly, but there was not a single item inside the room. Naruto was completely deflated as he walked around, touching the walls in hopes of there being something that maybe was hidden away. Tsunade could only stand and watch, seeing how disappointed Naruto was with the secret he had been entrusted with. But, as they waited, a person suddenly materialized in the room.

"Hello. I see two Uzumaki descendants have come today. Welcome."

Naruto turned to the person with a curious look. "Who are you?"

"Well, I used to be the keeper of this vault when I was alive. My name is Shiro Uzumaki. Now, I am just a remnant of chakra sealed in this place to repel anyone who is not an Uzumaki."

"But, there isn't anything here. My mother told me to come here, but this place is empty."

"Right now, it is empty. In order to protect the contents of this place, this room always remains empty. During this time of war, it is not uncommon to think that someone may have discovered this place and possibly used the blood of our fallen brethren to enter here. Hence, this place is empty."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I can confirm that you are both descendants of the Uzumaki clan. So, let's first close the door."

Looking back, Tsunade and Naruto saw the original boulder move back into place, locking them inside the room. Naruto looked to Shiro with a worried face, but Tsunade didn't seem worried at all.

"With the door closed now, please follow me into the actual vault." Behind Shiro, a slab of the wall slid down into the floor, revealing another room. Excited, Naruto moved over to Shiro quickly, following him inside. The lights came on as soon as Shiro entered the room.

On each of the walls were large book cases full of scrolls and manuals. In the center of the room were artifacts and riches, while mounted on the back wall in between two book shelves stood a weapons rack. Naruto was smiling wide as he looked all around. Tsunade let out a smile as she went to the walls and began looking through several scrolls. Shiro then moved close to the back wall, watching the two of them with a smile.

"Now, I'll need each of you to come over here for a moment. In the past, due to the conflicts that have arisen in our village, it was necessary for the secrets of sealing to be passed down between generations. And, during times of war this was difficult since we did not have the time to devote to the teaching of the art. However, we did come up with a solution. It was ingenious and helped make sure all Uzumaki clan members were experts in sealing. However, given the limited uses of seals in battle, it did not prevent our clan from losing many of it's members. But, we were able to preserve this one practice. Who would like to go first?"

"I'll do it!" Naruto stepped up instantly. Shiro smiled as he placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. The ground beneath Naruto began to shine in the shape of a blue seal. As the light grew in brightness, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Tsunade began to grow worried, approaching him.

"Do not worry. He is simply receiving a great deal of information. He is not in any danger."

Hearing this, Tsunade calmed as she watched Naruto then returned to normal. He looked at his hands, wondering what had just happened to him, looking back at Shiro. "What was that?"

"The secrets of sealing techniques were transferred into you. You now should have a basic understanding of sealing, and also should be able to create your own seals. This is the first step to becoming an expert at seals. The next step is in this library of sealing techniques. The scrolls hold many techniques, ranging in all ranks. However, I have to say that these scrolls cannot be removed from this vault. Doing so will cause the vault to cave in on itself, burying all the items and yourselves inside here."

Naruto and Tsunade both nodded their heads as Tsunade moved over to Shiro to received the basic sealing knowledge. Meanwhile, Naruto pulled out one of his tri-prong kunai, placing it in one of the empty corners of the room. After placing his kunai, he returned to looking around the room. Movign to the weapons rack, he saw many old weapons covered in cobwebs. A couple swords, a staff, a spear, an axe, and even some tonfa were hanging from the rack. Naruto began wiping them off while taking a look at each one. When he had finished wiping the dust and cobwebs from each of the weapons, Naruto spotted something fallen behind the weapons rack. Kneeling down, he picked up two items that he couldn't recognize with the amount of dust on them. Blowing off what dust he could, he cleaned the rest of the dust off with his sleeves. After doing so, Naruto was able to see that in his hands he held two gauntlets. Each were made of a light composite metal, that was completely black. They were long enough to cover a person's forearms, but did not have finger placements. Instead, it covered up to the knuckles and was strapped along the forearms and palms. Inside the gauntlets, Naruto could make out a set of intricate seals etched into the metal of the gauntlet. Looking at them, he went ahead and tried putting them on his hands. As he strapped them, he could see they were a bit too big for him at present. Still though, he liked the looked of them and the practicality for using such an item. He opened a small scroll and sealed them away inside.

Tsunade had just finished, smiling at the knowledge she had now attained. With that, she walked over to Naruto. Shiro then began to speak to them.

"The artifacts and riches are yours to decide what you wish, the weapons as well. Once again, though, the scrolls cannot leave here. This is a fail safe so that no one outside of the Uzumaki clan will be able to learn our secrets. Whenever you are ready to leave, please use the staircase in the corner. But, as soon as you walk out the door that it leads to, this place will be sealed again. You will have to enter through the cave entrance again to get back here."

Tsunade looked to Naruto as he was still looking around. "Naruto, is there anything else you want to see?"

"I guess not right now. It seems like there are plenty of scrolls here though."

"Yes, there is. I would love to go through these again as well, but I'm not sure of when I will be able to return here."

"If I can, I'll come back here to read the scrolls and relay the information to you. How's that?"

"I suppose it will have to work. But, you better be more studious when reading these or else you won't be able to teach me anything. And if that happens, I might just have to pummel you for doing a bad job."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we should go though."

"Before we go, don't you want to take the money?"

"I took a little already. It should be enough to hold me over for a month or two. I figure I'll be coming back here anyway."

"Alright then, let's not make Jiraiya and Shizune wait any longer."

Naruto and Tsunade climbed down the winding staircase that had appeared when Shiro mentioned it. And, as they thought about it, Shiro had disappeared after he mentioned the staircase as well. They each thought it must have just meant that the seal was only designed to allow his consciousness to return within some capacity. But, as they walked out into the open area, true to Shiro's word, the exit they had just taken closed off and disappeared. From there they could see Jiraiya and Shizune had taken up sitting on some of the rubble left from the village. Jiraiya saw them from where he sat and waved over to them.

"Hey you two. What are you guys doing over there?"

Tsunade gave him a smirk. "That is where the cave exit happened to lead. It was certainly an interesting experience."

"What was in there?"

"Lots of scrolls and some items. Given the amount of scrolls, I can see the reason it's been protected. But, Naruto and I were bestowed with something that felt certainly interesting. In fact, let me try something."

Pulling out some paper, brush, and ink from her shirt, Tsunade began drawing out a seal onto a piece of paper. Once she had finished, Tsunade placed the seal onto Jiraiya's back.

"Okay, I think we can go now."

Jiraiya starting moving his lips, but somehow nothing came out. Jiraiya was moving his lips faster, trying to shout out, but still, not a sound came out of him. Tsunade could only smile as she watched her comrade continue. Finally, Tsunade pulled the seal off Jiraiya's back.

"What the hell was that Tsunade?"

Tsunade could help but let out a small laugh. "The seal is able to restrict the sounds that come from your body. It should come in handy for stealth missions."

"Amazing. You learn anything else?"

"Yes, but it's time we head back. I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei is waiting for our arrival."

* * *

Walking through the gates of Konoha, Tsunade began to recall the life she had before she left the village to wander. She could see some new buildings, but for the most part, she recognized her home. Looking to the Hokage monument, she smiled seeing her grandfather and grand-uncle's faces. Walking further into the city, they were met by a small contingent of Anbu.

"Tsunade-sama, we're to take you to the Hokage."

"Very well. Let's go."

Tsunade followed ahead of group, moving straight towards the Hokage tower. It didn't take them long, but as they were walking, people were staring and whispering. It seemed everyone was surprised to see Tsunade had returned. At the door of the Hokage, Hiruzen was waiting in his seat. He smiled, glad that Jiraiya was able to come back with Tsunade. The group walked through the door and Hiruzen stood up.

"Welcome back, Tsunade."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"I believe you and I have some things to talk about."

"That's what I have been told."

"Naruto, you can go ahead and go home."

"Okay, Oji-san."

Leaving the room, Naruto rushed home. He couldn't wait to be home, to lay in his bed, and go have some ramen. It had been a long time since he had been to Ichiraku. As he approached his home, he could feel himself salivating over the prospect of being able to have several bowls of ramen. This only quickened his pace as he rounded the corner to his house. But as he came into view of his home, he stopped, staring at what used to be his home. Looking at it, he began to grit his teeth.

His home, the home that he had inherited from his parents, was now a barely standing structure. Covered in graffiti, spelling out hateful remarks and depictions, it barely looked like the home he knew. Naruto could see the door broken down, the windows all shattered, and the outside riddled with ax marks and hammer holes. Moving to the doorway, he looked inside and saw all his furniture destroyed. The desk, tables, couch, bedroom, everything was completely destroyed beyond repair. He started to feel his rage welling inside of him. He approached the hollow wall point and was glad to have left the scrolls inside the hiding spot. He now grabbed them and placed them into a smaller storage scroll. He then replaced the storage scroll on his body. Looking in his bedroom, all his clothing was torn and soaked in what smelled like piss. Naruto couldn't even begin to think of how enraged he was. He then turned away, knowing there was nothing there left for him. He walked out the doorway, his head held low. But, as he walked out the door, he noticed a crowd. This crowd was so familiar to him, he started to have flashbacks of the time when he was on the brink of death. He looked into the maddened eyes of the crowd that gathered, seething in killing intent.

"Monster!"

The crowd began to roar as they echoed the same word over and over. "Monster!"

Naruto could feel himself begin to clench his fists tight, and was now staring at the crowd with a palpable rage. Yet, even with this evident aura, none of them stopped chanting. A small group of people then approached Naruto with their clubs, knives, and rakes. They then began to attack Naruto, swinging their respective weapons at him. Naruto, angry at this point, couldn't stop himself. Naruto moved in a flash and punched each assailant fiercely. All at once, they went flying in different directions, as the crowd now could see Naruto standing still with each of his opponents crashing into buildings, walls, or just rolling onto the ground. The crowd then began chanting again, calling him a monster still. Naruto was doing his best to try and calm himself. He closed his eyes, tried to calm his breathing, but still couldn't help the sounds of their hatred. From the crowd, a single man came out. This person was a large and buff man, who approached with a club in his hand. As he approached, Naruto just stood there. He knew if he were to get anymore angry, he would not be able to stop. But, the man could only grin as he approached. He swung his club at Naruto, only for Naruto to knock it out of his hand with a swift smack to his hand. At this, the man grasped his hand in pain. But, rather than back down, the man started swinging his fists at him. Naruto easily dodged the attacks without much effort, but it only made the man even more angry. So, faster he swung his hands at Naruto, until Naruto was tired of the charade. With a quick chop of his hand, he knocked his opponent out.

The crowd silenced, just looking at him. Before too long, they all just growled at him. And, without warning, the crowd began throwing rocks at him. The rained down on him, as he blocked the stones and dodged as best he could. But, it was enough. He had enough with their hatred, their despise. He immediately disappeared from the village without a trace. The crowd looked around, seeing no trace of the monster boy. And when they finally gave up, they smiled to each other as though they had repelled the evil from their village. 

* * *

Inside the Uzumaki vault, Naruto wiped his eyes of his tears and let out some of his fire chakra to light up the room.

_Gaki, it's time. Find some clothes in here, and let's go._

_What are you talking about Kurama? Time for what?_

_Now that you have left the village, I believe it's time for you to get some experience and to see the_ world.

_But that's my_ home.

_What made it your home is destroyed. The people have already made their choice and they have chosen they want you gone. Regardless of your accomplishments, without regard to anything other than what they wish to believe, they have chosen to banish you. But worry not. You needed to leave, to branch out and learn life's lessons on the road._

For a moment, Naruto stood there, still upset with what had just happened. Before long, he resigned himself to going along with the fox's idea. To let go of his past, and to embrace a future in the world.

Naruto looked around the room once more, knowing that the scrolls only contained skills, Naruto took this chance to look through the artifacts at the center of the room. In the center, there were plenty more of the gold coins that he could trade for items, but it wasn't until he started digging that he found a large wooden chest. Removing all the items above the chest carefully, Naruto opened the unearthed box. Inside, he found some clothing that he had never seen before. Lifting it up, he took a hard look at each piece of clothing. There was a top, completely black with an Uzumaki symbol on each shoulder, fingerless gloves that strapped to the forearm, lightweight but thick pants, a hood with face mask, and some odd looking ninja sandals. The sandals did not reveal the toes, and were much thinner than most other sandals. Together, the outfit looked as though it would be quite baggy, but at the bottom of the chest laid about a dozen strands of cloth.

_This is quite a find brat. But, there are a few items missing. You need to look for a chest piece and two ankle_ guards.

Naruto began looking around, trying to see if he could see the two pieces that the fox had mentioned, but was unable to see them.

_Damn. Oh well, put it on._

Naruto removed his orange jumpsuit until he was just in the fishnet clothing he had underneath. Putting on the new clothes, he discovered the clothing was too large for him. He sighed as he deflated.

_Dummy, put chakra into the_ clothing.

What?

_The material used for that clothing is special. It is a rare fabric that responds to chakra. It has several uses in that regard. Try_ it.

Naruto focused his chakra into the clothing, feeling it shrink on his body so that it fit better. He looked at it, smiling at the fit of the clothing.

_See. Fits well now, doesn't it? Also, once you put on the sandals and gloves, you'll use the strips of cloth to wrap around your ankles, hips, and forearms. This will make it so that cloth doesn't get caught on things as_ much.

Placing the gloves and sandals on, then putting the fabric over the gloves, Naruto wrapped the strips of cloth over the places the fox told him. Once he had down so, he placed the hood over his head and lifted up the face mask portion over his mouth and nose. Looking back into the chest once more, he saw one last item. It was a forehead protector for Uzushiogakure. He smiled under his face mask and placed tied it on his head.

_Good. Now, here is the one last thing that this fabric can also do. Use your chakra and think of a_ color.

Naruto did so, focusing on his favorite color. Looking down, the clothing began to shift to orange. He smiled big, seeing the change in his outfit.

_For god's sake you moron, you can't be running around in orange all the time. Once we're outside, use your chakra to blend in. Dumbass._

Naruto growled as he moved to leave the cave, but caught a glimpse of something in the corner of one of the book shelves. It was a shimmering object that was next to a scroll. As he neared it, it looked to be just a seal on top of a scroll. Naruto picked it up and opened it. Inside, Naruto saw something quite interesting. Looking around, Naruto moved to the chest and closed it. He sat down, looking through the scroll for a moment, and then began following the instructions of the scroll. It took him some time, but he finally was able to memorize the steps in the scroll. He moved it back to its place and walked out the cave.

Outside, he looked around, thinking about what direction to head to.

_Head north. Also, change the color of your outfit and let your fox eyes out. You are no longer Naruto. For the time being, while we're out and training, you'll need a new name as well._

_A new name?_

_Yes. From now on, remember that your name is_ Fujin.

_Fine._

Naruto adjusted his items in the new pockets that were on the outfit, leaping away after he had done so. Not knowing what would come, Naruto just smirked, leaping through the trees as his outfit had changed to match the forest. 

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" Hiruzen was looking at the Anbu as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were still in the room.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but from what has been told to us by the mob, he simply disappeared from existence."

"That isn't possible. Look around the city and find him now. Also, find out who did that to his home and arrest them immediately."

With that, the Anbu disappeared from the room.

Tsunade shifted her attention back to the Hokage. "Sensei, I would think that due to their actions, they have let out an S-Class secret. Why haven't they faced worse consequences sooner?"

"I can't remove a majority of the population through using that punishment. It would only lead to further issues. As is, it might be better for Naruto if he wasn't in the village."

Tsunade's eyes widened at hearing his statement. "Sensei! What are you saying!?"

"Calm down Tsunade. I am not banishing Naruto or implying that he should leave. I care for that boy dearly, but I cannot help but wonder if the one place that he faces the greatest challenges and harshest environment is in this village. Away from the village, have you had to be reminded of what you lost? Have you been able to live a fairly even keel life that did not require you overcoming your losses, nor have to be reminded of those losses?"

"Well, I can't say I completely forgot about them..."

"But you didn't have constant reminders?"

"No."

"Can you deny that to Naruto? The chance to be around others who do not regard him as monster, destroy his home, place him in a coma, and then come back for more? You tell me what you think is best for Naruto."

Tsunade could only stand in silence in front of her old teacher. With her head down, she knew he was right. How could she deny that away from the constant reminders had allowed her to be able to form some semblance of a life. In remembering her first moments with the boy, she cared about him, wanting him to be alright and safe. She wanted him to be happy, and hoped that would mean he could be around here, like any other family. But hearing the Hokage's words began to seed doubt into Tsunade's thoughts. She couldn't bring herself to force Naruto to be somewhere he would be in constant danger.

Jiraiya moved over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Tsunade, you have to understand the boy has gone through a great deal of misery. But, you have to also realize that knowing you are family does mean a great deal to him. You know he'll never forget that, nor would he ever take that for granted."

Tsunade nodded her head with a smile. "So, Sensei, shall we continue our talk? You were saying you wanted to retire?" 

* * *

Naruto was now in the land of Hot Water. As he looked around the forest, he couldn't see anything, but was sensing an approaching group. He stood his ground in a tree, awaiting the arrival of whoever it might be. Holding out two tri-prong kunai, he waited in the leaves of the tree for some camouflage.

_Good, it looks like we found something interesting sooner, rather than later._

Naruto could only look in wonder as he waited. No sounds were made, no shifting was seen, but somehow he could feel as though something was around. Using his fox eyes, he couldn't make out any significant heat signatures in the humidity that was coupled with the forest environment. But, after a few minutes, he thought he might have been just paranoid. Just to be careful though, Naruto leaped away quickly.

It was then that it became apparent what was near him. From in front, as he leaped, a tiger leaped at him as well. Their paths were going to cross, so Naruto used his kunai to block the paws of the creature. But, as he blocked, the tiger pushed his feet out into the gut of Naruto, pushing him back.

As he landed, fairly unharmed, he looked around and could now see half a dozen tigers circling around him.

_Now here is where the journey begins, gaki._


	14. Navigating the Darkness

Within the great hall of the Hokage tower, a group of people were gathered, chattering amongst each other. They stood in the middle of the room, staring at a semi-circular table with a dozen empty seats. As they spoke amongst each other, they all kept responding in similar ways.

"What are we doing here?"

"What's going on?"

"You were called here by the Hokage as well?"

The crowd continued like this for several moments, waiting within the large room, unsure of the reason for their being there. Outside, a blond woman stared through a crack in the door staring at the people. She watched them carefully, silent as she looked.

"Tsunade, are you sure about this? As Hokage, your first job should be for the well-being of the village. This seems a bit like a vendetta against those people for how they treated your only living relative."

"Sarutobi-sensei, you know they all violated several laws. Some of those laws were explained to be punishable by death. How can we ignore their actions once again? I understand the need to keep the peace within the village, but to let them walk away from their actions as though we condone their actions is a crime in itself. This is something that should be dealt with, and I will deal with it only with an objective outlook."

"Very well; I agree that this should be dealt with. I only wish they would have stopped this long ago."

Tsunade nodded and pushed through the door walking to the center of the semi-circular table. As she stood in front of the chair, several other doors opened for the rest of the village council to take their seats. Tsunade sat last, giving the crowd a long look before beginning the proceedings.

"As I doubt any of you are aware of, each of you is charged with the attack of a village ninja, the incitement of a riot, disturbance of the peace, and the destruction of property. In addition to these charges, each of you has acted in a manner that would reveal an S-class secret. In accordance with our laws, the punishment should follow that each of you are either imprisoned indefinitely or death. How do you plea?"

The crowd broke out into an uproar. They began to shout, to cry out in denial of the charges. Tsunade could understand none of their pleas with each person shouting out different claims. With a loud bang, she slammed a gavel onto the table, restraining herself from breaking the table in doing so.

"You will all quiet down NOW! One person may speak for you and as the council, we will address these claims. If no proper defense is appropriated to dissuade the council of these charges, then you will each suffer the penalties as we decide."

As the crowd quieted, they started to look at each other. With no one volunteering, a large muscular bald man stepped forward.

"I will speak for this group. We deny the claims found against us."

"Which claims, Mr.?"

"Sagawa. I am Toru Sagawa."

"Mr Sagawa, do you deny the charge of attacking a ninja of Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we can start with that claim. Why do you deny the claim? We have eye witnesses that saw you attack Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of this village."

"That ninja is a monster. He is a very threat to our village."

"Is that so? Well, from his record of missions performed for the sake of the village, I have a count of 26 D rank missions, 34 C-rank missions, and 10 B-rank missions. From various testimonies of many of our ninja positive feedback has been provided on the performance of Naruto Uzumaki. So, in what way is he a threat to the village?"

"You know very well what threat he poses! He contains the nine tailed fox within him. His very existence is a threat to our village."

"Well, given the testimonies of multiple ninja, the extensive training he has received, and his performance, your claims are rejected. You have no evidence to substantiate the claims that the ninja Naruto Uzumaki is a threat to the village. That charge stands and shall await judgment. Next, we have the charge of the incitement of a riot and disturbing the peace. These shall be considered as one charge due to their nature. How do you plea to these charges?"

"It was all in order to rid the monster from the village!"

"If that is your response, your claim is denied and the charges are to stand for judgment. Now, for the destruction of property, how do you plea?"

"This is ridiculous! This isn't a trial! You already have decided we are guilty!"

"SILENCE! How dare you think that this is a council of execution! Did you not think that your actions against a citizen of this village would go unpunished? You have eye witness accounts of each person hear involved in the incident, and even have had many of your cohorts roll over on many of you. Each of you has been implicated not only with some evidence, but with complimenting testimonies that confirm each of your involvements with the incidents. You have broken the law of the village and each of you are liable for your own actions. So, I will say this once and for all. Each of you WILL be punished for breaking the law of this village."

* * *

Panting in the middle of a clearing, Naruto was looking at the group of tigers that had been fighting him for the last 4 days straight. Each of his legs were shaking, his breath deep and long. He could feel his body starting to shutdown slowly. He continued to pump chakra through his system to keep him up and fighting. Multiple scratches on his body had been healed over and over, trying to keep up with the combination of attacks that the tigers had thrown at him. Their teamwork was uncanny, never getting in the way of the other and always able to find the holes in Naruto's attacks. And now, at what seemed like the end of his rope, his opponents were not attacking him. Instead, they sat on their hind legs, staring at him. From the depths of the forest, a figure started to become visible. As he continued to watch, he found himself staring at a white tiger. The tiger continued to walk to him, slowly, without any sign of hostility.

It then spoke. "I must say, you have quite the endurance. To face an entire pack of tigers, and to still somehow be standing, that is impressive."

Naruto could only stare at the white tiger, dumbfounded that it was speaking to him. In his speechlessness, he collapsed onto the ground, holding himself up with his hands, staring at the white tiger only a couple of feet from him. The white tiger was now sitting on its rear legs, still looking into Naruto's fox eyes.

"So, what is a jinchuriki doing here? And the one that holds the fox, no less."

"I left my home in order to get more experience outside the realm of my home."

"That is honorable, if not a bit stupid. Was this something that your fox friend advised?"

"Yes, but how do you know he is my friend?"

"I can sense your second chakra. It is quite curious though; I have never seen someone have a second type of chakra incorporated into their body as you do. I don't doubt that is another adaptation from your friend."

_Be careful Naruto. The tigers are not to be trifled with. I would be careful with my answers if I were you._

Naruto continued to look at the tiger, unsure of what the purpose of the interrogation was. "Yes, it was something that I did when I was younger. I was told it was meant to grant me more strength."

"For that, I do not doubt you have obtained that strength. But, you still wield it like a child. I imagine that against any jonin, you are but child's play."

"I've fought with one of the Sannin before and been able to hold my own."

"That only makes me believe that you were shown mercy. Any other reason would only demean the Sannin of their reputation."

Naruto wasn't about to argue, knowing it was foolish to argue with such a point. Especially given how injured he had been in his fight with Orochimaru. Naruto only continued to stare at the fixed gaze of the white tiger. For a moment, they only stared at each other. Naruto, still exhausted from his fight, glad to rest, but knew he would be of no use in a fight at this time. He could only stare, wondering what was going to happen.

"Well, since you were able to hold your own in this fight, I believe I have a proposition for you."

* * *

In the village hidden in sand, Pakura was walking around the village after a long day of training Maki. As she walked though, she was then approached by Chiyo. She looked at Pakura with a serious face, nodding to her. She nodded back, following her as Chiyo headed for the Kazekage complex. Once inside, she continued to follow until she was in the council chambers. Surrounded by some of her fellow ninja and the civilian council head, Chiyo took her seat and began.

"Pakura, we've asked you here for your opinion on the matter of choosing a new Kazekage. In light of your reputation and ninja career, we have nominated you for the position."

Pakura stood there for a moment, her face not betraying her thoughts as she took the moment to think it over. But, as she thought about it, taking on such an honor would surely be a great burden. Her duties would not allow her any freedom if she would undertake such a task. With regret though, she faced Chiyo with a serious face.

"As honored as it is to be nominated for such a prestigious position, I'm afraid I must decline."

Chiyo smiled and nodded her head. "Many of us were of that impression, knowing that you would not be able to turn your back away from the freedom. That is fine, but we also have to ask if you could possibly nominate someone else for the position. We're of the mindset that we need someone who is young, and would be able to hold the position for some time."

"Chiyo-sama, I believe the best person for that job, though he is still young, would be Gaara of the Sand."

The council all started to whisper to each other. Chiyo on the other hand just nodded, keeping her lips pressed together. She looked to her right, and then her left, before she looked back to Pakura.

"I thank you for your input Pakura. We will discuss these matters with each other at this time. Please head to the Kazekage office; there is a mission we need done and would like you to run the lead on it."

Pakura nodded and bowed before she left the chambers. As she stood outside, she sighed, knowing that her suggestion would be a matter of great controversy. Truthfully, she knew that even though Gaara was a different person not too long ago, she had seen for herself the great changes that had occurred in him. He was still a work in progress, but his strength and resolve seemed to be renewed at the chuunin exams. And with the renewal of his resolve, he also was able to renew his value of life. It seemed a strange thought that he was once a bloodthirsty, chaotic child, but it was now a thing of the past. It was then that Pakura smiled a bit thinking of her student.

_I wonder what Naruto is up to at this time._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. What you're saying is that the summoning contract for tigers has been lost for a long time, you know where it is, and that you want me to go retrieve it and sign it?"

"I believe I have already said that twice. What part of that is so hard?"

"Well, I just want to make sure that is what you're saying. It seems all too simple."

"Perhaps, but the portion of this task that makes this difficult is the location of the contract. Deeper into the forest, you'll find a set of ruins. Inside the ruins the contract lies within the deepest room at the bottom of the labyrinth of rooms within. I would warn you to take caution when traversing this place."

Naruto nodded, finally standing up in front of the white tiger.

"Good. Now follow me and I will lead you to the ruins. After that, it will be entirely up to you."

Naruto then followed the white tiger through the forest. Thankfully, the tiger was walking rather slowly, allowing Naruto to recuperate after the long battle that had ensued for the last four days. It took them almost an hour, but before long, Naruto stood before a stone archway that let into a mountain. As he stared inside, he could only see darkness. The white tiger looked at him with a grin and then left without another word. Naruto watched as the tiger left, but only could sigh. He released a sleeping bag from one of his storage seals and laid on top of it. He called out three shadow clones to watch out for him as he quickly fell asleep.

After a whole 12 hours, Naruto woke up refreshed. He got up, resealed his sleeping bag, and stabbed one of his tri-prong kunai into the ground. As he looked around, he knew he was alone, but wanted to be cautious. He took a few branches and rocks to conceal the kunai as he moved over to the entrance once more. Looking inside, he could hear the eerie echoes of the wind. Finding a broken thick branch, he wrapped the top of it with strands of palm fronds before setting it ablaze. With it lit now, he proceeded into the ruins. The ruins began as a long stone hallway that led further and further inside. The first hall had nothing of excitement; there were no paintings or etchings, just stones stacked one on top of the other. As he neared the end, he found himself at a fork in the road; one path to his left, to his right, and straight forward. Unsure of which to take, he moved on instinct to the path on the left. He entered it, following down another hallway like the first, but this one seemed much shorter. He entered into a room after what seemed like a couple of minutes, coming face to face with two stone statues guarding another entrance. As he moved to that entrance, he saw the two stone statues stand up. The both looked at him with red eyes and began to move towards him. Naruto threw his torch to the side and began to make hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

5 shadow clones appeared next to Naruto, staring at the incoming stone statues. The group leaped back as Naruto started to create a rasengan in both hands. His shadow clones followed suit, following after Naruto as he charged at one of the stone statues. Ducking under the swinging arm one of the stone statues, Naruto drove the rasengans into the chest of the stone statue. To his surprise, the stone statue had seals glowing on his chest, absorbing the chakra from the rasengan. Within moments, Naruto's attacks were gone and the second stone statue slapped Naruto and his clones away. Three clones poofed away as Naruto was able to land his feet against the wall of the room. His remaining clones stood next to him as they stared at the two stone statues now moving towards him. Leaping, Naruto stood in between the two stone statues. He waited for them to start their attacks, hoping he could get them to defeat each other. As he saw the arm of one swing towards him, Naruto leaped at the head of that statue. While doing so, he saw the arm of the other following him. Before he could get hit, he leaped away from the first stone statue, the second's fist hitting the first. To his dismay though, he watched as both of the golems were unfazed. Naruto was now unsure of what to do to stop them. He leaped away from each of them as the two statues had now already dispatched his other clones and were easily following him around the room. With a last ditch effort, Naruto returned to the hallway he had come from, pulling out a set of charms and his brush. He began to write as fast as he could, hoping the seals he was writing would do the trick. As he finished the first, a fist came throttling down upon him. Without a moment to lose, Naruto grabbed the charms, brush, and ink and rolled out of the way. Picking up his completed seal, he jumped at the golems, dodging their attacks. Once he was behind one, he slapped the seal onto the back of one golem. The charm glowed for a moment before the stone golem began to disassemble itself. Naruto grinned as he ran back to his charms and brush, writing out the seal as fast as he could. Once again, the swing of a fist was upon him. This time, he tried to hold on until he had finished, but was met with a brutal stone fist. The attack threw him across the room, crashing him into the stone wall. After the hit, he lifted himself up, feeling the blood tricking down his face. Holding the completed seal in his hand, he raced to the golem once more, rolling under his legs. From the rolling position, he jumped up and slapped the seal onto the back of the statue. It took a moment, but the stone golem broke up into pieces like its companion. Naruto sighed in relief as he wiped his face of the blood, moving to his writing tools. He picked them up, putting them away quickly, and walked over to the doorway they were protecting. As he stood staring down this entryway, he swallowed once before walking forward.

Inside the new hallway, he could feel a breeze coming through. He continued forth, feeling the incline of the floor leading downward. He was sure to be cautious as he held his torch in front of him. Darkness seemed to continue on forever as he kept his slow pace. This time, he found himself in a room with a bunch of holes scattered over the walls. Nothing was coming out of the walls at the time, but he continued to look around until his eyes stopped on something troubling to him. In the center of the room, sitting on a chair, there was a man seated. This man was adorning a set of steel armor while holding a katana in his hands. As Naruto approached, the man lifted his face, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Welcome, boy, to your death."


	15. Past Expiration

Staring into the red eyes of the warrior in front of him, Naruto pulled out two tri-prong kunai. Holding each kunai with the handles up, Naruto charged at full speed. As he reached the warrior, he was met with his katana. Naruto blocked with both kunai, crossing them to catch his blade. Naruto tried to place a kick to the gut of the stranger, but watched as he dodged. His eyes never left Naruto, staring at him intently. Their strange red glow, piercing Naruto to his soul.

Naruto charged once again, hoping to capitalize on an opening, but was getting nowhere. His thrusts were met with steel, and the katana was quick to attack at Naruto over and over again. Leaping away, Naruto threw both of the kunai at the warrior, seeing them deflected left and right. He grabbed two more of his kunai, and charged once more. But, as he charged towards the swordsman, he then disappeared from sight. The swordsman swung his sword to the right to meet the attacks of Naruto, who was now a bit caught off guard.

Naruto used the Hiraishin to move away and again threw his two kunai at him. They were once again deflected left and right though. Naruto was grinning inside, seeing the four kunai now surrounding his opponent. Naruto focused his chakra into his right hand, forming a tight orb of blue as he leaped towards the stranger. And, just as before, he disappeared from sight. However, this time, Naruto was moving from kunai to the next in hopes of confusing his opponent. The swordsman stood there without moving, focusing on the movements of the quick boy. Naruto quickly threw a kunai with his left hand, watching it approach the swordsman. The moment it hit steel, Naruto flashed to that spot, pushing forth his right hand holding the rasengan. He was sure it was going to be a direct hit, but then looks down as his arm was cut from his body. Naruto flashed away to his furthest kunai, looking down as his right arm was cut from his elbow down. The blood was flowing out of his appendage like a river as he could only look in horror. He gathered a flame into his left hand, moving it to his right arm slowly, before pressing the fire against his exposed skin. He could feel the tears flowing down as he turned to the swordsman.

In front of the stranger's feet was his arm. It was still, pale, and seeping out blood. He grit his teeth as he turned to the warrior, but somehow lost track of his enemy. He turned to look all around, but was too late as he saw that flash of steel. He watched in slow motion as the blade was thrust through his heart. Naruto could only gasp as he felt the cold pain that broke through his skin, through his rib cage, and into his beating heart. Screaming out, Naruto felt the cold hands of death approaching. The swordsman still stared into his eyes though, the red glowing begin to grow hazy. And in a swift kick, Naruto flew off the sword and into the stone wall.

As he bounced from the impact, he laid on the cold stone. His body, unable to move, was shivering from cold. Naruto was in complete disbelief. This was to be his end. The tears from his eyes began to fall like rain, as he watched his world grow black. And as the darkness grew, he felt his last breath escape his lips. 

* * *

"Jiraiya, what do you mean that you don't know where he is?"

"It means exactly that. I have no clue where he is. I have checked all my sources, all my spies in the network, and I have retraced all our steps from our journey. I cannot find him."

Tsunade sighed as she looked out to the village. Having only been Hokage for a short time, she had endured a great deal of stress. Having dealt with a rogue group of citizens quietly, and now searching for the jinchuriki of the village that happened to be her only relative was taking its toll on her. She began to rub the bridge of her nose as she turned around and pulled out a giant bottle of sake. She turned to Jiraiya before she opened the bottle.

"Keep looking. I don't care where you have to go or how long it takes, you have to find him. Even if for no other reason than to return the jinchuriki back to the village."

"Is that all he is to you Tsunade?"

Tsunade moved forward quickly with a death filled stare. "You know that isn't how I feel about him. Now go find him, understand?"

Jiraiya sighed as he nodded his head. He leaped out the window heading for the village gates without another moment's hesitation. He could only shake his head in wonder, still unsure of where to look for the boy.

_Where are you Naruto?_

Tsunade watched as Jiraiya left, opening the large bottle of sake. As she lifted it to take a swig, she watched a large crack split down the side of the bottle. It wasn't so large to break the bottle, and no sake leaked, but Tsunade looked at it with worried eyes. 

* * *

In the village of Sand, Gaara was training once again. He began sending his sand against the puppets Kankuro had made just for the purpose of countering his sand. Gaara watched as they glided towards him. He began by sending a wave of sand towards the puppets, waiting to ensnare them. The puppets then separated into pieces and flew away from the waves, reforming and separating as they continued to race towards Gaara. With an amused smile, Gaara watched them, carefully gathering sand behind him. The pieces of the puppets then reformed in front of him, thrusting two dagger wielding arms toward Gaara. As they neared, Gaara jumped into the air and threw two balls of sand into the puppets. Upon hitting the puppets, they separated into several tiny drills that bore into the puppets. Kankuro watched to his dismay as the sand entered his puppets and then expanded into an explosion of sand.

Kankuro could only watch in disappointment as he walked over and collected the pieces of his puppets.

"I'm sorry Kankuro. Better luck next time, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't have to explode the sand inside them. I already knew they were done for when the sand drilled into them."

Gaara only offered a small smile as he crossed his hands. But as he held his crossed arms, he heard a sudden crack. He turned his head and saw that the large gourd on his back had cracked. He turned to the crack and could only frown, wondering why such a thing would have happened.

Elsewhere, Pakura was sitting at home with Maki, enjoying a nice cup of tea. The two of them began talking once again, relaxing after another day of training.

"Thank you again, Pakura-sensei. I feel as though I could become a chunin soon."

"I think so too, Maki. You have definitely improved a great deal since you became my apprentice. You are going to make a fine ninja."

"I hope so. What about Naruto?"

"Naruto? I think he already is a well trained ninja. Soon enough, he'll become even stronger. After that, who knows. He is certainly is a unique boy though. I've never seen such large chakra reserves in a person."

Maki nodded as she lifted her tea cup. Once it hit her lips, the cup cracked in half, splitting. The tea fell onto the table, but Pakura could only stare. After a moment, she stood up to grab a rag and started to wipe the tea, but was then troubled as she stared at her own cup. The cup was slowly leaking tea, but was doing so along a perfect split of her cup. Touching it, the cup split open and spilt out its own contents. For that moment, she could only stare at the broken cup in front of her. 

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked around. Pushing off the ground he could see he was in his mind at this point. Looking down at him with a large grin was the Kyuubi.

"What are you smiling about?"

"What do you think I'm smiling about?"

"Like I have any clue what you're thinking. "Naruto began to run his hands over his body. He felt no injuries or wounds, but instantly remembered he was only in his mindscape.

"Sometimes you're a moron, brat."

"Shut up. I was stabbed through the heart. Who wouldn't check their body when they woke up?"

"The same moron that couldn't determine that he was seeing an illusion. Now, go have fun."

Naruto then opened his eyes suddenly to stare at the warrior once again. As he looked at him, the warrior grinned. Naruto grit his teeth as he stared at the sword wielding stranger. Naruto then pulled out one of his storage scrolls, releasing the two gauntlets inside. He put them over his hands and forearms, silently hoping that using his chakra would work, just like the clothing. Focusing his chakra, he began to smile as he saw each gauntlets begin to contort to the shape of his smaller arms. Soon both fit snugly over his arms. Turning his hands over, he looked at the palms. In the middle, the Uzumaki symbol sat proudly. He grinned at the warrior once more and took his stance with both hands up in front of him.

Naruto charged forward to the stranger, watching as he sword slash was aimed at his midsection. Using his gauntlet, he swung his arm at the blade, deflecting it away from him. With his other hand, he swung his fist at the warrior's head. With a quick duck, the warrior rolled away and kneeled with his sword still in front of him. He jumped up and was swinging his sword down like a hammer at Naruto. In the last moment, Naruto grabbed the blade between his palms. He breathed a sigh of relief, but began to feel the flow of chakra from his palms enter his body. The warrior then jumped back quickly with his sword, feeling the loss of chakra. Naruto then looked back to his palms, seeing the Uzumaki symbol glowing, and then fading. Naruto then looked to the warrior and could see the skin on his face seemed to dry.

On instinct, Naruto moved forward quickly, dodging a stab from the warrior sword by sidestepping the strike. As the sword passed, Naruto quickly grasped the arms of the warrior and focused his chakra into his gauntlets. With great speed, he could feel the flow of chakra leaving the swordsman and entering into his own body. In a matter of moments, the warrior slimmed down and fell to the ground in a heap of bones. Scattered amongst the bones were the pieces of armor that he was wearing. Naruto used his feet to scatter the pieces around, seeing that the warrior was simply held together using chakra. Kneeling down, Naruto picked up the katana. It seemed like a normal katana from a first look, but Naruto thought it seemed odd to have been able to pull chakra from it before. Focusing some of his wind chakra into the blade, it began to glow blue. The aura grew around the blade and extended the blade by at least another foot. He nodded at the blade, picking up the sheath from the ground and placing it inside. He then strapped it to his back and moved toward the exit to the room.

Hours seemed to pass endlessly as Naruto walked through the many hallways and rooms within the ruins. Up, down, forward, left, right; it seemed as though Naruto was no closer to finding the end to the labyrinth. But, as he was entering the next room, he saw a figure sitting in the center of the room. Naruto approached cautiously as he got closer, circling the figure before approaching him. As he made it to the front of the figure, he could see it was an old bearded man with his eyes closed. He stood there, waiting for the old man to acknowledge his presence, but it seemed as though the old man was asleep. Naruto moved over to the wall of the room and just sat against it, waiting for the old man. Time seemed to pass by slowly as Naruto watched. He sat, twiddling his thumbs, dusting off his clothes, trying to keep busy in the mean time, but still, nothing. At the point that Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the eyes of the old man opened, Naruto watched as he looked around, and then began to stretch his arms up over his head. He turned his body left, then right, and then looked at Naruto.

"Hello there."

"Hello. Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about youngster?"

"Well, you see, I'm here trying to look for something inside these ruins. I've only been here a few hours, but I don't see how someone so old would be here."

"I suppose so, but I live here."

"Live here?"

"That's right. In this room, I was just meditating and then fell asleep. I live in another room though. I have food and a bed in that room."

"But, in ruins like this there really isn't anything else. I mean, I haven't seen anything and I've gone through a lot of the rooms."

"Well, this is my home. Sorry if that disappoints you."

"I'm not disappointed so much as I'm worried. Isn't it lonely here?"

"A bit, but it's not all that bad."

"Really? I think I'd hate to live here alone."

"I don't mind it. It leaves me to my thoughts. Say, could you perhaps help and old man to his feet?"

"Sure." Naruto stood up and moved over to the old man. He held his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you, young man. So, what is it that you're looking for."

"The Tiger summon contract."

"What is that?"

"It's something to allow me to summon tigers to my aid, if ever I should need it."

"I see. So, you're a ninja, are ya?"

"Yes sir. And one day I'll be the Hokage."

"Is that so? So, you must be from the village hidden in the leaves?"

"That's right."

"I've never been to such a place. How is it?"

"It's a nice place. It has a lot of trees and buildings, many nice people and good food. It's a good village."

"That's good to hear. Let's go have some tea."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto followed after the old man as they walked through several entrances and exits until they walked into a room with a table and chairs in the center, a bed against the wall, and some boxes scattered around. In one of the corners, a circle of stones around pieces of wood sat, designating a fireplace.

"Why don't you get the fire started for the tea? I'll get the teapot and leaves."

Naruto nodded, moving to the fire pit and blowing some flames onto the pieces of wood. It started to crackle as the fire danced in the pit. Naruto turned to see the old man bringing the pot, setting it on a hook connected to a bar that hanged over the flame. Naruto watched as the fire touched the pot and could hear the water begin to get hot within the pot. A few minutes passed before the teapot started to whistle. Naruto then watched as the old man picked up the pot with an oven mitt, setting it onto the table. Naruto sat in a chair opposite of the old man, as they each began to sip their tea. Sipping the tea, Naruto sighed at the taste, feeling relaxed as he shared the tea with the old man.

"So, why do you want the tiger summons contract?"

"To protect others. I want to protect those who are precious to me."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. I want the strength to protect others."

"Why?"

"Sometime ago, I wanted to be protected. I wanted to be saved from the pain and the hurt. But, no matter how much I screamed, nor how much I pleaded, I was given no respite. I don't want anyone else to feel that way. And I don't want to ever feel that way again either."

"It must have been very difficult to live through that."

"It was, but I had friends and teachers who helped me. I don't know what I wouldn't have done without them. For that reason, I want to be able to give what they gave me. I want others who feel that hatred to have someone who will be there, no matter who they are."

"What would you do to be able to do that?"

"Whatever it takes." Naruto took another sip of his tea as he watched the old man across from him.

"So, if I had the summon contract, would you kill me?"

"Of course not."

"Why?"

Naruto could only stare at him in confusion, trying to see what he was getting at. "Because taking the life of another for something like that is wrong."

"But, you want to be strong right. So, wouldn't that make it alright?"

"No. Sacrificing someone else to protect another is wrong."

"What if you had no choice?"

"That doesn't matter. I wouldn't kill you, and I would still protect others."

"Aren't you being a bit naïve?"

"Maybe, but I won't give up. Not ever."

"Can't you see how childish that is? Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve your goals?"

"And I'll make that sacrifice if it comes to it. If it is something I want, no one else should have to be sacrificed for it."

"Perhaps you're right. But let's test that." The old man leaped out of his chair, racing towards his bed. From it, he pulled out a mace. Lifting it, he raced at Naruto swinging it around furiously. The old man broke the table, the chairs, and was continuing to swing the mace with furious anger.

Naruto continued to dodge, moving out of the way of his swings with relative ease. He didn't attempt to bring out a weapon or prepare to counter his attacks, thinking he was just trying to motivate him to attacking the old man. But, with ease, he always was out of reach. But, as he dodged the last swing from the old man, a tiger cub came out from the entrance, stopping in front of Naruto. Naruto stopped, looking down at the cub, but heard the old man. He turned only to see that the mace was now racing towards him from above. As Naruto moved out of the way, he saw the mace move towards the tiger cub. Naruto's eyes widened as he now was moving to intercept the mace. In slow motion, Naruto could see the mace inching closer. His closest body part was his outreached hang. Without a second thought, Naruto used his fingers to push the mace out of the way. But, in doing so, Naruto's fingers were pierced by the barbs on the mace's head. Naruto could feel the blood trickle out, but moved his body in front of the tiger in the meantime. But, as he looked down, the tiger cub was gone. Turning to look for the old man, he now saw he was now in another empty room. Standing up, he saw that his hands were both unharmed as well.

Looking around, Naruto saw nothing decorating the walls, nor any objects in the room with him. But, as he was about to leave, he saw a small piece of paper on the floor in the middle of the room. Kneeling down, he picked up the paper, looking to see what was on it. As he pulled it closer to his face, the ground under him gave way. Before he could grasp anything, he was already sliding down the hole further down into the darkness below on what seemed to be a slide. Further and further he fell, unable to get a grip on anything around him, and unable to see anything at all, even with his fox eyes. Naruto was going down, more and more, into the unknown darkness.


	16. Rude Awakening

Within the darkness that was now surrounding Naruto, a faint heart could be heard beating. Another person was also in the room, his back turned to the jinchuriki, working on something that was hidden from Naruto. Though, Naruto's eyes were still closed as he was slowly regaining his consciousness. He blinked several times, seeing a faint light out of the corner of his eye, near where the unknown person was seen. Naruto was then able to focus his eyes, seeing front of him was the ceiling.

Naruto attempted to move, but was unable to do so. He couldn't feel his body, only able to move his head. Leaning his head to look down, he could see protruding from his chest was a katana. The same katana that the warrior he had fought had. His eyes widened, looking around once more. And, just as the warrior's blade was impaled in his chest, so was he in the exact same room that he had fought that warrior. He could see each of his arms were not wrapped with gauntlets, and now he could see the person turning to him. Though a bit of relief fell over him in seeing that he hadn't lost an arm, it was soon turned to fear knowing he was now at the mercy of this stranger.

This person seemed to be hunched over, his face with a cloth to cover his mouth, and robes with red clouds covering the rest of his body. Naruto laid there watching him intently, wondering what was going to happen and why he was still alive with the sword impaling his body.

"I see you've awakened, nine-tails jinchuriki."

Naruto could only stare at him as he listened to the deep voice of his captor. "Why am I not dead?"

"Simple, you possess something that we require. Killing you would be counter productive to our mission."

"We? Our?"

"Yes, we of Akatsuki. You might not know of us now, but do not worry. I actually was on my way to do a mission when you happened to enter into a base of mine. I'm glad that the puppet I left here was of use."

"A puppet? So, I wasn't caught in a genjutusu? I wasn't roaming these ruins for hours?"

"Yes, it was a puppet that caught you in a genjutsu that allowed him to penetrate your heart. You are currently under a few drugs in order to sustain your life while preventing you from moving. Also, these ruins are not that big for you to wander them for hours. I'm not sure how you were led to believe that, but it is of no consequence."

Naruto kept watching as the hunched man walked around him. He couldn't see any hands, nor see how he was so low to the ground with such a long body. But, as he watched, he then heard a noise coming from outside the room. The hunched man heard it as well, moving toward the exit. He headed out of the room carefully, looking around for where the sound was coming. As he left, he heard more sounds coming from down the hallway. He pressed forward, annoyed to have been interrupted from his work.

Naruto, still laying there on the ground began trying to channel chakra through his body in hopes of freeing himself from his position.

_Relax gaki, I've got this all taken care of._

_How can you say that? I'm numb all over my body and have a sword impaled in me._

_Like I said, relax brat. Can you sense how far that stranger is?_

_Yeah, he's at least a hallway and a room away. By how fast he is moving, I don't think he'll be able to come back quickly._

_Moron, that isn't his actual speed. He's taking his time._

Naruto shrugged at his inner conversation as he began to get more feeling in his body. He began to wiggle his fingers and toes, trying to move his body more. As the seconds went by, he began feeling his appendages gain back their movement. Within a few minutes, Naruto had his hands on the sword, ready to pull it from his body.

_Remember, you have to be quiet when you pull this out or you might end up impaled again,_ gaki.

Naruto nodded, slowly pulling the blade out. With every centimeter the blade was pulled out, Naruto could feel immeasurable pain shuttering through his body. His teeth were gritting the entire way until he finally was able to pull the blade out of his body. Holding the sword against his checks, he was panting and breathing deeply after finally getting by his ordeal. In the meantime, he felt his red and blue chakra caressing his heart as the wound was closed immediately. The pain finally subsiding, he started to get up. He set the katana down on the ground gently to make no sound as he stretched his body. Once he felt like he could move freely, he used the hirashin to exit the ruins to his hidden kunai outside.

* * *

Outside the ruins, the hunched man stared at a hairy man who stood in front of him.

"I believe that you must be the container for the four tails, if I can recall correctly."

"You would be right. And you must be Sasori of the Red Sand, if my informants are correct."

"You must be well informed to know who I am. So, knowing that, would you mind just surrendering to me? I'd hate to go damaging you're body in this fight that I will inevitably win."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I think I'd like to fight instead."

Sasori looked at the Roshi with a smirk as a tail flew out from underneath his robe towards the jinchuriki. The metal tail with poisoned tip raced out to Roshi, crushing the ground as Roshi dodged. While in the air from dodging, Roshi shot out several balls of lava towards Sasori. Rolling out of the way, Sasori shot out several senbon needles toward his opponent. Roshi sent another round of lava orbs out to Sasori, melting the senbons while still flying towards him. Sasori leaped back and onto a tree branch, smirking at Roshi.

"I suppose I shouldn't take it easy with a jinchuriki."

As Sasori spoke, several more large balls of lava were approaching. Leaping out of the way, Sasori looked down to see Roshi just looking up at him. Turning, he saw that behind him, a large ball of lava was just about to strike. Without anytime to spare, Sasori leaped out of his puppet before he was engulfed in lava. Sasori, now in his actual form, watched as Hiruko struck the ground, engulfed in lava, melting into the ground. He turned to Roshi with a blank stare, angry to have lost one of his favorite puppets. Roshi, however, wasn't one to wait, launching several more orbs of lava. Sasori deftly dodged and summoned two puppets out. Each of them were shaped just a like a human, with the noticeable difference being their jaws. Roshi was careful as he leaped further away from Sasori. But, as he landed, the two puppets were already moving towards him. Senbon needles fired from the puppets as blades were extended from the sleeves of the puppets.

Roshi went quickly through hand signs and sent a blaze of fire out, incinerating the senbon needles and causing the puppets to stop in their tracks. Sasori watched carefully as when the flames dissipated, Roshi was no longer there. From his right, he saw several kunai flying towards him. Without any effort, one puppet moved in front of those kunai, deflecting them. Shortly after, a dozen more kunai were falling from the sky down to Sasori. Irritated, he used the same puppet to deflect those kunai as well. Meanwhile, Sasori began looking around the field to find his opponent. With so many trees in the area, he couldn't get a good lock on the jinchuriki.

Behind several trees, Roshi stood for a moment with his eyes closed, feeling around for the chakra that Sasori was using to hold his puppets. Roshi had hidden his chakra well, given the amount of experience he had in stealth tactics. As he stood, he could sense the arrival of another chakra source, though it was faint. He was glad to recognize it as another jinchuriki, and also glad that Sasori was not responding to it as well. Roshi then smirked as he went through several hand signs and slowly blew lava out of his mouth. Slowly, the lava began to form into a monkey. Roshi simply nodded and the monkey leaped from tree to tree, burning each branch on his way.

The lava monkey came into view of Sasori who could only smirk at the creature. From each hand of this monkey, lava was flung over and over. The lava was aimed at each puppet and was easily dodged by each puppet. But, the monkey was not stopping at all. It continued to leap from tree to tree, flinging little pieces of lava, even sometimes throwing them at Sasori. Annoyed, Sasori then brought two fingers to his mouth and blew out a great gust of wind.

While the wind was sent out from Sasori, Roshi, who had melded with the earth, came out with a kunai in each hand. He pressed one into each ankle and then disappeared into the earth again. Sasori looked at his ankles, seeing the exploding tags. With a loud explosion, Roshi looked on from the branches of a tree. On the ground was a legless Sasori, still managing to control his puppets. But then, suddenly Sasori dissipated into sand.

Roshi moved forward quickly, dodging the spike that protruded from Sasori's sleeve. Flipping down to the ground, Roshi the leaped further away as the two puppets began closing in from his left and right. As the closed in, each began to swing their bladed arms at Roshi. With a kunai in each hand, Roshi blocked two of the blades, dodging the others by leaning out of their path. Roshi was continuing to dodge and block as the two puppets continued their attacks. Roshi could see he was at a disadvantage and had to change things before he became trapped. Roshi then rolled out from in between the two puppets and flashed some hand signs quickly. The puppets followed quickly piercing his body with their blades. But, as their blades pushed into him, they melted away to reveal that what they had attacked was nothing but a lava replacement. Sasori turned his head once again, looking for the jinchuriki. Smirking to himself, he lifted his leg and fell to one hand. When he landed on his hand, he swept out his leg, kicking at the appearing Roshi. His kick smacked Roshi right in his face, knocking him out of the ground he was melded into. As he rolled, the two puppets charged at him from each side. Without their blades, they resorted to using their fists and legs to kick and strike at Roshi. Roshi was trying to block as best he could, recovering from the kick he received from Sasori.

Meanwhile, Sasori began launching senbon needles at Roshi. Roshi seemed to be trapped at the moment, unable to escape the attacks of the puppets as he watched the senbon needles approach. And as he sent them, he felt a large chakra signature.

As if on que, two dozen shuriken knocked each of the senbon needles and headed towards the two puppets. As if by luck, a few of the shuriken imbedded themselves into the joints of the two puppets, hindering their movements. Sasori turned his head quickly looking to where the shuriken came from. But, as he was looking for whoever it was that attacked, he felt each of his limbs grabbed and crushed. Looking, his arms and legs were each grabbed by red limbs that wrapped around each of his own limbs. The pressed and crushed those limbs like peanuts. Unable to see the face of his captor, he tried to call forth more puppets with just his chakra, but as he was doing so, a clawed hand of red chakra burst through his chest and his core. In that moment, the puppets all fell to the ground, including the now deceased Sasori.

Roshi walked slowly over to the red chakra covered young man, noticing the feral fox eyes of the boy. Then with a grin, Naruto's body was no longer covered in chakra and his body fell to the ground with a thud. Roshi kneeled down next to the young boy to check his pulse. He sighed as he felt the pulse, even though it was faint. It was then that from his right he heard leaves rustle around. He pulled out a kunai and looked to the bushes where the movement was coming from. Out of the forest, a white tiger emerged. It looked down at Naruto before it looked over to Sasori. Nodding it leaped over to the ruins in a hurry.

Roshi shook his head as he picked up the boy over his shoulder. Roshi then could sense the presence of someone else coming. He quickly leaped over to some bushes near the ruins, watching in between the leaves and suppressing his chakra. He watched as another man in red clouded robes appeared next to Sasori. The new person began shaking his head as he looked at the body of Sasori. He began to look around, seeing the destruction all around the area, shrugging. Without another moment, he then leaped out back into the forest, heading northeast.

Roshi kept watching with Naruto laying unconscious on the ground. After what seemed like eternity, he emerged from the bushes with Naruto on his shoulder once again. At the same time, the white tiger emerged with a scroll in its mouth. They nodded to each other and left the area, leaving straight south.

* * *

A week later, Naruto woke up with a searing headache. Lifting himself from the bed he laid in, he rubbed his head while his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. As soon as his eyes had adjusted, he looked around. He was no longer wearing his clothing and was in a small hut with the bed, table and chairs, and a small fire place. As he looked around for his clothing, Roshi walked into the hut carrying some water and what looked like fruits and vegetables.

"I see you're finally awake young one. I had my doubts, but I'm glad you're alright."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"We're in the south of the fire country in a small hut miles away from the nearest village or town. My name is Roshi. I am the jinchuriki of the four tails."

"You're a jinchuriki also?"

"That's right. And you carry the nine tailed beast in you, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your chakra. I sensed it when you got out of the ruins and saw it when the nine tails took over your body to kill Sasori."

"Sasori? The hunched man from the ruins?"

"Not quite. What you saw was his armor puppet; Sasori was inside of that puppet."

"What happened to him, to Sasori?"

"You killed him. Well, actually, I believe the kyuubi killed him."

"I see. He's never taken over my body before though. I can't recall any memories of what happened."

"Something happened to you in the ruins. I found traces of substances and all of them were meant to paralyze and debilitate you. I can only think that he took over your body temporarily. He certainly looked like he had enough power to take over your body for a much longer period."

"So, who was that guy anyway? Sasori, I mean."

"He's part of a fairly new organization called Akatsuki. I'm not sure for what purpose, but they are after the jinchuriki."

"Why?"

"I just told you I'm not sure. The only thing I know is that I've run into another member who told me that their target was jinchuriki. Since then, I have spoken to my contacts about who they are and haven't found out anything other than their name and the names of some of their members. Each of them are in the bingo book listed as A-rank or higher criminals. The fact that one of them was killed will cause great commotion and might make things a bit more difficult for us. Which brings me to the next topic of discussion."

"What might that be?"

Roshi turned around and pulled a chair over to the bed. Sitting in that chair, he stared into Naruto's eyes with a serious gaze. "Let me make this very clear. All jinchuriki are prey to the Akatsuki. Our lives no longer will ever be the same. Each of their members are powerful and always travel in pairs. You and I were lucky that we encountered one that had been separate from his partner. And, also if it hadn't been for your friend, I cannot say that you and I would have made it out alive."

"So, what does that mean now?"

"We need to find the other jinchuriki and kill the members of Akatsuki."

"If you're saying they are that powerful, how are we supposed to do that?"

"First, you and I will be training while we travel. During that time we will be avoiding Akatsuki and looking for the other jinchuriki."

"How long will we do this?"

"Until they are all dead."

Naruto sat there silently in contemplation. It certainly made sense that if they were the ones being hunted, the only thing that could be done was to either run or start hunting them. "What about the villages? Shouldn't we enlist the help of other villages? I know I could get help from Konoha."

"No. We are alone in this quest. Involving villages is too dangerous. You should already know that."

"But, I have friends there. Surely they could be of some help."

"What you're proposing is a dangerous game kid. You know that look from people, don't you? The look that says 'you're a monster.' We have all received the same treatment. If you involve others, you put them in unnecessary danger. Is that what you want to do?"

"No."

"Good. And to insure that we can spread the news of your death, I need your clothing and your blood. Do you have an outfit that I can tear and smear with blood? Also, you said Konoha, right? Where is your headband for your village?"

"I have it sealed with my old clothes in a storage scroll."

"Alright then. The clothes you had on are sitting in the chest at the end of the bed. Get dressed, unseal those clothes and we'll begin. Also, you have someone to see you outside."

Naruto nodded as he watched Roshi leave. With the sheets around him, he opened the chest and pulled out his clothes. He sighed as he got dressed, thinking about the prospect of not being able to see his home. Even though he wouldn't regret being able to not see the people who had destroyed his home, he knew he would miss his friends even more. But, from what Roshi had said, it would be for the best if he didn't involve his friends into this dangerous undertaking.

Naruto walked out with his face mask and hood on, the Uzushigakure headband on his head as well. He saw Roshi sitting on a stump looking over some papers and looked to his right to see a white tiger laying down. The tiger saw him and got up, walking over to Naruto. From it's mouth, it dropped the scroll in front of Naruto.

"I have to apologize to you. I knew who was in the ruins, and how dangerous he was before I sent you to retrieve this. I believed that you would have drawn him out of the ruins long enough for me to retrieve this scroll, but I was mistaken. I hope you'll accept my apology, and still want to sign the summoning contract."

Naruto looked at the tiger and could see the sincerity behind it's words. "Alright, I'll sign it."

Naruto knelt down and picked up the scroll. Opening the scroll, he bit his thumb and pressed the blood to the scroll, signing his name. The tiger nodded looking to Naruto and pointing his paws to the hand signs that he would have to use to summon. He had a good look at the six signs needed, saying them to himself to a whisper several times. After doing so, he handed the scroll back to the white tiger. As the tiger took the scroll in it's mouth, it then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Roshi walked over after he saw the tiger disappear, taking Naruto's old orange jumpsuit and headband from him. Naruto had been a bit surprised that the tiger left, wondering why it hadn't said anything more or perhaps advised him about the use of the summons. Instead, he stood there dumbfounded wondering what had just happened to him.

Naruto looked over to Roshi as he walked away. "Is that normal?"

"The summon leaving? Not really, but it varies between summoning beasts. I haven't seen anyone using tigers for summons, so I can't say. But, back to the task at hand, I need you to spill your blood over the chest of your jumpsuit while I tear at the pants. After, I'll sent this to one of my contacts in Konoha to have him bring into the Hokage to declare you as dead."

"Will that really work? I mean, finding clothes without a body would seem odd to me."

"That is true. That is why my contact will have explicit instructions to accompany your body with scattered parts that will be mauled by wolves in order to create an elaborate illusion. Also, my contact is to use some innocent bystanders to witness what will be found. With that, it won't matter if the village declares you dead, as long as the rumors spread around like wildfire. That way, no one will be actively looking for you."

"But, won't all my friends think I'm dead as well?"

"Yes, but it will keep them safe. You do know that right? No one will be able to be used as leverage against you, no one will be questioned about your whereabouts. You will be dead in their eyes, ignorant until we can accomplish our task."

Naruto looked at how serious Roshi was about this task, making the cuts through his old clothing. Naruto then just nodded to Roshi as he cut his palm and spilled his blood all over the clothing. When done, Roshi sealed the items into a scroll. From a nearby perch, a pigeon came down. Attaching the scroll to the pigeon, he gave a bird call and the pigeon flew off. As Naruto watched the bird leave, Roshi turned and moved into the hut. Soon enough the bird was gone from sight, and Naruto then knew that his old life was really gone. Roshi returned with a backpack on, handing another one to Naruto.

"I haven't asked your name. What should I call you?"

Naruto turned to him, remembering what the kyuubi had said to him over a week ago, knowing that what he had set to do was now coming full circle. What he had originally left for, and what he had set out to do was not taking on a new and important task that only he could undertake.

"Fujin. Just call me Fujin."


	17. The Hunt

Over the next year, Roshi and Naruto began their quest to find the remaining jinchuriki. Naruto mentioned Gaara as containing the one tailed beast, but Roshi felt that going after Han was the first task. Roshi knew Han since he was from the same village, and was last seen closer to them. Han was a good person, but had a grudge against humanity for the hatred they had shown him in his lifetime. Thus, he was a person that was always away from others, but able to get supplies when necessary.

Han was quite difficult to find though, as they went from village to village throughout the Fire and Earth countries in order to track him down. It was even more difficult with the reports of Akatsuki that had come along with the reports of Han's whereabouts. Akatsuki had destroyed the Land of This and became a more infamous organization. And more often than they would have liked, they saw Akatsuki members as well. The pair that were seen most often was Hidan and Kakuzu, the zombie duo. It seemed as though they were on the tracks of Han as well, leading them to have to try and hasten their movements.

While doing so, Naruto was thoroughly trained in warfare tactics. Roshi thought the most glaring hole in Naruto's ability was his experience. So, for most of his training, it was in stealth, strategy, and spars to use the new information. Lately, there wasn't much time given their constant need to be on the move, but it paid off when they finally found Han in the southern region of the Earth country.

It took some time, but somehow they finally convinced Han to join them. They had finally cornered him to a cave he had stopped in for a day, speaking to him about Akatsuki and their mission. Though, it was hearing Naruto's story seemed to convince him to the point where he was able to sympathize and agree that they, the jinchuriki, should stick together against the current threat.

And, during that year, their closest encounter with Akatsuki was when they finally convinced Han to join. They were mere minutes away before they left the area at great speed. And so, now after a long an arduous year of running from Akatsuki, training, and finally allying themselves with Han, the three of them were about to begin their next journey to the village of Sand.

* * *

"No, Fujin. You cannot reveal who you are and you cannot appear before anyone you know in the village. The fact that we haven't cut your hair to help conceal your identity is already a concern. When we go to Suna, you have to stay behind while Han and I approach Gaara."

"But Roshi, I'm covered from head to toe. My fox eyes should help conceal my identity as well."

"Fujin, you've stated he knows you're a jinchuriki and he knows your identity. That in itself has made it that you can never appear in front of him again. Doing so will alert to him that you are in fact alive and make it that much harder to keep it from Akatsuki. We've been lucky so far; I'm not about to jeopardize that so you can see your friend."

Naruto could only lower his head in resignation. He nodded to Roshi as Han was watching standing against the wall. They were now on the border of the Wind country, ready for the final day of travel to make it to the hidden village. Naruto had told Roshi a couple weeks ago when Han had joined them about what he knew of the hidden village in the sand. After doing so, Roshi had contemplated their strategy of how to approach Gaara since he was in a village, hoping they could be in and out of the village in less than a day. But, in calculating the possibility of anything, he made out measurements for how long they could stay without alerting anyone that might have ties to Akatsuki. It was decided in the group that they could only stay a maximum of 3 days. And that included 'Fujin' staying in the hotel room until they were leaving the city.

The next morning, all 3 of them left quickly towards the village hidden in sand. It was a long journey, but each of them used their large chakra reserves to bolster their speed. It took them about 4 hours to make it to the village gates, entering under the guise of merchants. Naruto and Han had worn backpacks with their attire to hold the merchandise, while Roshi was now wearing something that was meant to imitate a merchant's garb.

It took them a moment to provide the paperwork that Roshi was able to obtain from a contact of his. As they entered, they headed straight to an Inn, dropping of their items as Han and Roshi left Naruto alone. And, though Naruto understood what Roshi was saying, he was still a kid. From a year ago, he was now about 2 inches taller than he was last year, even though he still looked like a kid. But, he was still as impetuous as ever, though a little more careful at being impetuous.

Han and Roshi were gone for no more than 20 minutes when Naruto opened the window and leaped out onto the roof tops. He wasn't sure of where Pakura, Maki, or Gaara would be, but he would at least spend some time looking around. He first headed straight for the many training grounds that would be around the village. Since it was only a little after 1, he figured that someone he knew would have to be training. With that, he arrived at his first training ground, looking at the empty area. He inwardly sighed as he raced to the next. Luckily for Naruto, his clothing was able to change colors. It helped him conceal himself from many ninja who would often look at the areas he had just left. It was a constant reminder to him that he had to continue to be stealthy or he would be found.

Another hour passed as Naruto was looking around. He had been through several training grounds, seeing some of the genin of the village training, and then went by the market place, seeing no one he knew. He knew that Roshi and Han would still be out in search of Gaara, but he was still worried if he got to close to his comrades. As he sat atop the roof of a building he thought might have been a home, he looked down to see Pakura and Maki walking down the street. He watched as they seemed to be talking to each other with smiles on their faces. Seeing that Naruto was happy that they were smiling and conversing like normal, and happy he got to see them. With that, Naruto turned away to return to the Inn before Roshi and Han found out.

But, just as he turned, standing in front of him were his two comrades. Naruto looked at each of them with their hands crossed, staring at him with blank faces. Naruto just stood up, rubbing the back of his head, chuckling slightly.

"Hey guys. I was just on my way back to the Inn."

Roshi gave him a death stare. "No one saw you, right? Just us?"

"Yeah, just you guys."

"Hurry up then."

With that, Naruto used his Hiraishin and disappeared from the roof top. Roshi could only shake his head as Han and himself left to go look for Gaara once again. Their search so far had no results so far, but they were asking other ninja as inconspicuously as they could. But, even doing so led to them getting no closer to finding Gaara.

* * *

After two days, the search seemed to dwindle to them finding out that he was out on a mission with his other siblings. Roshi sat in their room at the Inn thinking while Han was showing Naruto some of his steam attacks and trying to see if Naruto could use his affinities to replicate them. It was then that Roshi stood up.

"We're leaving. Staying any longer will invite danger. I am going to see if I can use my contacts to find someone in this village who can keep tabs on Gaara. Other than that, we can do nothing else."

Han and Naruto looked at each other for a moment, nodding to Roshi's assessment, gathering their items and leaving. After several minutes, they had left the Inn and were nearing the gates. As they approached, they saw in the distance two figures heading towards them. Roshi squinted at the figures, looking hard to see if it was perhaps his worst fears realized. It was then that Roshi put out both his hands to block Naruto and Han. Understanding the reason, they all turned around before they made it to the gate guards. Roshi took out a pair of binoculars and looked out of the village entrance and saw two red clouded robes adorning a pair of slender gentleman. One had blond hair long enough to cover his one eye, while the other wore an orange mask. Roshi then returned to the alley and put away his binoculars. He then signaled for Han and Naruto to follow. They all moved away from the gates to the far east of the city. Arriving at the walls Roshi looked to Naruto with a serious look.

"Fujin, can you move all 3 of us with our technique?"

"It'll be hard, but yeah. After doing so though, I won't be able to use my chakra very hard given how transferring other people uses the most chakra. If it's just me, it doesn't take much."

"Fine, we'll take it slow once we're out of the range of the city, but we have to move out now. We can't afford to be here when they get into the city."

Naruto nodded, pulling out his tri-prong kunai. With little effort he through the kunai up and over the wall. After a moment, Han and Roshi put their hands on Naruto. He focused his chakra to include the others and used the Hiraishin to transport to the other side of the village wall. Naruto gasped once they were on the other side, kneeling down next to his thrown kunai. After a moment, Naruto followed after Roshi and Han heading towards the edge of the Wind country.

* * *

"Deidara-san, what are we doing here?"

"Shut-up Tobi. You know we're here looking for the Ichibi. With Sasori getting caught by two jinchuriki, we have had to move our time tables up considerably. Now shut up."

"Such a meanie Deidara-san."

"Shut it now, Tobi."

Tobi continued walking, noticeably upset with his partner. Deidara on the other hand could only stare at the village entrance, thinking of only one thing: his art. He could only hope to find the jinchuriki and have the pleasure of showing his art off to the entire village. He continued to smile with this thought as his only comfort.

Tobi on the other hand had his ulterior motives running rampant in his mind. His simple thoughts coupled with more devious ideas, even though it was far from known to anyone still in this world. Behind the orange mask, a mystery that Deidara could care less about.

But, as the two Akatsuki members continued forward, they approached the gate guard.

"Halt. Stay your business in Suna."

"We're looking for a shinobi who possesses the one tailed beast. Could you kindly point us in the direction of where he is?" Tobi was all to happy to say those words plainly, not worried about alerting the village.

Deidara could only look at him with contempt at his stupidity. The fact that he was so subtle about something that they were going to covertly pursue made him angry at his lack of art and tact.

But, somehow both became dumbfounded when the guard looked at them plainly without any reservations whatsoever and replied. "I'm sorry, the person who carried the beast has been dead for some time. I don't know of your intentions, but I'll let you know that much at least. Anything else?"

The two Akatsuki members looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the man. Tobi moved forward, using his one Sharingan eye to put the man into a genjutsu to probe the truth out of him. And, unexpectedly, the guard was telling the truth and had a recollection of the death of the one-tailed beast. Tobi let out a deep sigh and hung his shoulders in disappointment.

"Deidara-san, he is telling the truth. What are we going to do?"

Deidara grit his teeth as he just turned around and started walking away. Tobi looked to him and ran to catch up with him. It was then that Tobi continued with his incessant talking while the two continued walking away from the village.

Watching them walk away, a man in the shadows headed towards the Kazekage tower. As he entered the Kazekage's office, he stopped in front of Chiyo, Ebizo, and Gaara. Each of them looked at the person who had walked in, seeing him kneel in front of them.

"Chiyo-sama, Ebizo-sama, two men in red clouded robes just asked about Gaara-sama. The guard did tell them that Gaara-sama was dead, but I do not know who these men were. "

"So soon? Very well. Double the guards and watch out for those two. They must not enter the village."

"Hai, Chiyo-sama."

The guard rose from his kneeling position and left the room again to attend his duties.

"What do you think, Ebizo?"

"I do not think they will be persuaded so easily to leave. They will surely return, and possibly in a hostile manner. Putting the village in a state of emergency will not be prudent as well, though."

"I agree. I think it's time we reach out to Konoha."

"Agreed. Gaara, we apologize but for the time being, you cannot leave the Kazekage tower."

"Understood Chiyo-sama, Ebizo-sama."

* * *

Deidara and Tobi continued walking towards a cave in the side of a cliff, entering the darkness and sitting down. As they did, the spectral figures of the remaining Akatsuki members appeared. At the center, their leader, Pain sat looking at the two.

"Report."

"Suna has taken precautions to hide the existence of their jinchuriki. The story is that he is dead."

"Deidara, did you confirm this?"

"No, the gates were set for an ambush. We were at a disadvantage at the village entrance. Either way, the city is on high alert and will most likely be waiting for our return."

"I see. I have a job for you in the meantime. We have a request for the assassination of a lord in Ishigakure. Finish that and return to the village. If you have to lay waste to the village to find the jinchuriki, so be it."

"Very well. Understood."

The spectral figures all disappeared accept a plant like creature. His figure walked over to the pair, showing a picture to the pair and giving them the information on the target. 

* * *

Roshi, Han, and Naruto were resting within the forest at the edge of the Wind country border, sitting while Roshi was meditating. As he did so, Naruto look out towards the Sand village, hoping his friend would be alright, knowing how close Akatsuki was to him. It was then that Roshi opened his eyes.

"Alright, we have to move on to the next jinchuriki. We're going to head out for Takigakure."

Naruto stood up, ready to go but paused for a moment. "What about Gaara?"

"Fujin, I know you care about your friend, but as it is, he does have an entire village surrounding him. And, based on their precautions and what you've told me, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Naruto looked at him, understanding what he said, but holding onto his unsure feeling. It was then that Roshi approached him, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know he is your friend, and I know you may be worried. But, this isn't the end of seeing him. We will return, but right now is not the best time given that at our present strength, it is still too risky to take on two Akatsuki members. We will come back for your friend though."

Naruto seemed to cheer up at that, nodding to Roshi as Han looked on. Roshi then turned and they all moved out, heading to the North to look for the next jinchuriki. The journey would take them several days, taking them through the River country, and then through the Fire country. And, as Roshi hoped, they could avoid confrontation with the Akatsuki in this endeavor as well. 

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking through the forests North of Kusagakure, heading to Takigakure for their next target. Hidan continued to complain about all the walking in looking for jinchuriki, as Kakuzu continued to listen and insult the Jashin follower. The two had been doing it for what seemed like hours as they continued their journey through the country.

"You bastard, don't you dare insult Jashin-sama."

"I wish your Jashin-sama taught you how to shut the fuck up."

"You damn heathen. Don't make me smite you with my scythe."

"I would love to take your heart for my collection you immortal fly shit."

It was just then that the two of them stopped, looking ahead as a platoon of 6 ninja jumped in front of them. They each had headbands from the Village hidden in Grass, spaced about 5 feet from each other in front of the two Akatsuki members. The person who seemed to be the leader signaled to the ninja, and each of them got into a ready stance. Meanwhile, Hidan and Kakuzu had amused looks on their faces.

"Is it your turn or mine, Kakuzu?"

"I have enough hearts, but if I find one that interest me, I might take one aside."

"Suits me fine. Jashin-sama, please accept these people for sacrifice."

Hidan stepped forward, licking the top blade of his three-bladed scythe, smiling at the opponents in front of him.

It was then that multiple kunai were sent at Hidan from all directions. The ninja were jumping around, tossing their kunai as Hidan knocked them away with his scythe, still smiling devilishly. Two of the ninja landed and started to go through several hand signs before spikes appeared out of the earth. Hidan easily jumped over the spikes and raced towards the person that seemed to be the leader. As he approached, the ninja leader took out a shortsword and began fighting off Hidan.

But, as the short skirmish showed, the ninja was outclassed by the S-rank missing nin. Leaping away from Hidan, he went through several hand signs.

"Great Fireball!"

From his mouth a giant fireball traveled at Hidan. Smiling, Hidan knocked it away and jumped to the nearest ninja. The unsuspecting ninja threw some kunai to try and force Hidan away, but it was futile as Hidan ignored the kunai that stabbed into his arms and hip, swinging his great scythe into the side of the ninja. The middle blade impaled through both lungs and the heart of the ninja, injuring him beyond help. He coughed out blood before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell off the large scythe. Hidan could only smile and laugh, looking for his next prey.

Shocked by the death of their comrade, the ninja began to frantically run through hand signs.

"Earth Spikes!"

"Great Fireball!"

"Earth Dragon!"

The three techniques worked in unison to try and injure the elusive Hidan. Meanwhile, two others continued working through hand signs. Hidan was able to avoid the fireball, cut the spikes, but took the earth dragon technique. It knocked him back a bit, but he was otherwise unhurt. But, the pain he felt caused him to change his mood drastically. He smiled even wider with angry eyes, rushing to the ninja still running through hand signs. The other ninja through kunai to try and stop him, but he was unstoppable. The ninja then jumped in front of him wielding their kunai in hand. Easily, Hidan was able to knock them away after a few attacks. Hidan then threw his scythe at the ninja, who were still working frantically to get their technique to go. But, before they could finish, the wire connected to Hidan scythe wrapped around one ninja to turn and stab the other through the back. Blood began spilling out of one ninja as Hidan jumped in front of the other ninja wielding one of the fallen kunai and cut the cheek of the ninja. Licking the Kunai, Hidan drew his ritual markings on the ground with a smile. His face now looked like a skull had been drawn on it, while he was covered in black otherwise. Even his arms had white markings like bones as well, while the rest of his skin was black.

His changed appearance shocked the other ninja, but the leader ran forward with his shortsword at the new Hidan. Finishing the last markings, he looked into the eyes of the ninja leader with a devious smile. Watching closely, the ninja leader pushed his blade straight through the heart of Hidan. And just as the blade pierced Hidan, his ninja comrade with a scratched cheek began coughing out blood as he held his chest. The other ninja watched as he then made a loud thud on the ground. The two remaining ninja moved to their comrade, checking his pulse and looking to their leader with shocked eyes.

The leader jumped away quickly next to his fallen comrade with saddened eyes. He then nodded to each of the ninja. Without another passing moment, they each disappeared. Hidan looked and watched as they all left in different directions, moving away from Hidan as fast as they could.

Kakuzu walked from behind Hidan with an amused look nodding to a disappointed Hidan. Hidan stepped out of his ritual markings, returning to his normal complexion.

"Only one sacrifice. What a waste for Jashin-sama."

"Why didn't you kill all of them?"

"I was taking my time. I didn't know they would leave. Cowardly fucking ninja!"

"That's what happens when you play with your prey, moron."

Once again, the zombie duo continued their walking while taunting each other. At their current pace, they were estimated to arrive in Takigakure within two days. Feeling no need to rush, the zombie duo had no problem keeping that pace, while Kakuzu always kept his eyes open for bounties to make some easy big cash. 

* * *

Miles away from the zombie duo, a trio of jinchuriki raced in silence towards Takigakure. Naruto, who kept looking over his shoulder towards the Sand village did his best to keep his worries under control, but for him, he had this bad feeling. It felt as though it was coming from the west of their location, but Naruto had no idea why, nor could he feel anything else that would lead him to believe something was coming. But, he was diligent and continued with the group towards the Waterfall village.

Unbeknownst either group, a young impetuous girl was racing through the forest at her leisure. From her back, two dragonfly-like wings were spread and flapping miles a minute as she flew between the trees before she emerged above the tree line. She smiled big, looking out at the spread sky before her, breathing in the fresh air. As she turned and looked back at Takigakure, the smile on her face lessened, staring at her village, but finding no solace in the idea of returning to it. So, she leaned back and flew through the air once again away from the village. Flying so high made her feel so free and so alive. It made it possible for her to forget the hatred and disdain the villagers showed her, and was her favorite activity.

Pretty soon, Fu was high in the sky looking down on the earth, seeing the trees as nothing more than little bushes. She looked around the whole scenery, smiling at the view she loved to see as much as she could. It had been only a few years since she had been speaking to Chomei, the seven tailed beast that resided in her. Ever since, the two had come to a mutual understanding and respect. It also led to the two of them working on Fu gaining control of certain abilities only she would be able to accomplish. One of these was the ability to fly. Learning the ability warranted a lot of practice, but Fu enjoyed it so much that she was constantly flying when she was not around others. Even when the villagers would attack her, she would always get out of their sight before flying away. Her younger years had been more difficult without flight, having to rely on stealth and hiding out wherever she could. Thinking about it often made her feel alone, trapped in a place that only could scorn her existence.

But, she shook those thoughts from her mind though, catching the sight of something moving through the trees. As she stared, she started to make out that it was more than one person. Looking at the objects, she could only determine they were moving toward the city quite quickly. She nose dived down until she was just over the tree line, following the movement, hoping to catch a better look. As she followed, there was a sudden burst of steam blown in front of her as two people jumped behind her. Turning around to see the two people, she failed to notice the person coming through the steam. Before she was able to move, she heard the quick movements of a fist. She stopped dead in her tracks, using chakra on her feet to stand on the clump of leaves. To her right, a red fist stood still. In front of her, two people stood looking at her. One was clothed from head to toe, only revealing his eyes in what looked to be a green stealth outfit. The other person was a man with a red full beard and high ponytail, wearing a ninja outfit as well. She stood still, nervous at what was going to happen to her.

"I'm sorry miss. We thought you were someone who was trying to attack us. But, not to be too blunt, are you a jinchuriki?"

She stared at Roshi who had approached her while he spoke. She just nodded her head slowly as she watched him get within arm's length of her.

"That is good; so are we."

It was then that Fu's eyes lit up, looking around to each person, and even turning around to get a good look at Han. Fu was ecstatic to be meeting other jinchuriki, seeing that each of them seemed like normal people.

"My name is Roshi. I hold the yonbi."

Naruto rose his hand to wave at her. "Fujin. Kyuubi."

Han moved his fist away from the girl and gave a little bow before speaking to her. "I am Han, the holder of the five tails."

Fu moved back to take everyone in, bowing before everyone. "My name is Fu. I have the seven tails, Chomei"

Underneath their masks, Han and Naruto smiled at her, while Roshi gave her a pleasant mile she could see.

"Miss Fu, we have something to speak about with you. Do you have a private place that we can speak? It's not safe to be out here in the open."

"Ummm, I can't think of any place. The village is pretty unsafe for me, and probably for you if any finds out you're with me or that you're jinchuriki as well. My only private place is up in the sky."

"I see. If that is the case, I want you to stay with Fujin. Once we're at the Inn, he'll bring you to us. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure."

"Good, let's all get moving closer to the village before we do this."

Everyone nodded in agreement, moving back down into the forest and running toward the village. Fu was a bit unsure to why the others were running, but she followed suit and ran with them.

In about thirty minutes, the group stood outside of the village, looking at it from afar. Roshi and Han nodded to Naruto, returning the nod as he ushered Fu into the trees to wait.

"Fujin, if we're going to go into the village, we'll need to be extra quiet. The second they see me, they'll go crazy."

"Don't worry, no one will see us."

"Okay, but I'm going to warn you, it's very busy during the day. People are everywhere and going through empty alleys can only get you so far. Maybe if I had a cloak or a hat, maybe another pair of clothes..."

"Like I said, don't worry. I have a way of making so no one will see us."

"How?"

"You'll see."

Fu sighed in resignation, crossing her arms and looking at this stranger in front of her.

"How did you guys meet up?"

"I met Roshi through chance. He saved my life. Han came with us after Roshi and I tracked him down."

"Does that mean you guys were coming here to find me?"

"That's right. Look, I'd love to tell you everything right now, but out in the open isn't safe. Roshi will explain everything, I promise."

For the next 20 minutes, Naruto and Fu knelt in the brush waiting. But, finally, after waiting so long, Naruto felt the pull from one of his tri-prong kunai. "It's time to go. I need you to hold onto me."

"What?"

"Just hold onto me. It's safe, I promise."

With some hesitation, Fu moved her hand towards Naruto, but couldn't quite bring herself to touch him. Naruto looked at her, then saw her hesitation with her shaking hand. Grabbing her hand, he focused his chakra to include her in the technique, disappearing instantly the moment he had his focus.

Without even a second passing, Fu looked around, wondering where she now was and how she had gotten there. In front of her stood Han and Roshi, while still kneeling with her and holding her hand, Naruto picked up his kunai and tossed it back to Roshi.

"Alright, now that we are in a more secure location, we can begin. You might want to sit for this, Miss Fu."

The entire group moved around the room and chose place to sit around the room. Han found a chair in the corner, while Roshi sat on one of the beds. Naruto stood against the wall across from the bed Roshi was on while Fu sat on the second of the two beds.

"So, I'm sure you will have some questions after this, and I will be glad to answer them all as best I can. But, before you ask anything, let me just tell you the whole story."

From there, Roshi began recounting how he had found out about Akatsuki, finding out their motives of finding jinchuriki, and their goal to capture each one. He expressed that he was unaware of their goal after doing so to every jinchuriki, but assured her that they were after them. She was convinced though, after he recounted the battle he had with Sasori. After that, Roshi explained what Naruto and himself had been doing the last year, searching for Han and then going to the village of Sand.

"...So, after we almost ran into another duo of Akatsuki members, we left the village of sand to come here for you. We're asking that you leave your village and help us to defeat the Akatsuki and find the other jinchuriki. I know this must be a difficult decision, but..."

"Yes, I'll come."

"Huh? But..."

"No, it's okay. Like I told you before, being here hasn't been the greatest experience. And if we can go out and find the others, that would be awesome. I'd love to meet everyone, and I'm sure I could use some training as well."

"Well, then alright. Tonight we'll stay here, and in the morning head out. We need to take a road out of here that no one else will use. Do you know where we can get out of the village without running into anyone coming in?"

"I do, but it's a bit dangerous."

Naruto and Han both nodded at Roshi as he made his glances. "Good. Tomorrow morning then." 


	18. Homeward

The next morning the group woke up in the early hours of the morning. Fu told them of the path to leave the village unnoticed, leaving each of them to look at each other with unsure expressions. It took a moment, but each of them just shrugged it off and went down to the river that led to the waterfall behind the village. Naruto then went over to a few trees, using a wind infused tri-prong kunai, cut down several trees cleanly. Cutting off the branched portion of the trees as well, Han picked up the trunks and placed them next to each other. Roshi and Fu tied each of the trunks together to create a raft for the group. Pushing off, the group let the current take them down the river, soon to topple over the cliff. Naruto looked at the waterfall's edge and then back to Roshi.

"Are you sure about this Roshi? I mean, we have no idea what is at the bottom of this waterfall."

"Do not worry Fujin. Fu said this is the best way to leave unnoticed, so it's the way we have to go."

Fu then chimed in. "Yeah, and plus the bottom of the waterfall is a small pond surrounded by forest. We just have to time it right and we'll be fine."

Naruto sighed in defeat as the group moved to the back of the raft to displace their weight. In front of them, the waterfall rumbled as they slowly approached. And as they inched closer and closer, everyone bent their knees to get ready for the impending fall. So, as the raft began to go over, due to the weight being in the back of the raft, the front end did not teeter straight down. But, as so as the whole raft was over, Naruto leaped to the front of the raft, grabbing on as best he could with his chakra. The raft was now teetering the front and back up and down, but the three of them kept the raft in a relatively flat position for the time being that they were in free fall.

Fu, on the other hand, was above them fluttering her wings watching closely. And as she watched, she could see how near they were getting to the ground.

"NOW!" As Fu shouted, the three comrades all pushed off the raft into different directions as the raft crashed onto the water. The ropes holding the trees snapped and the logs began to flow once again with the river. From separate places, all three members walked out of the forest to the pond, looking at each other with confirming nods. Thankfully each of them were unhurt, but Naruto had a few leaves attached to his clothes on his back that he didn't notice. As they gathered, Fu landed behind Naruto and brushed the leaves off his body. He looked back and Fu showed him one leaf with a smile. He nodded back to here and then looked at Roshi for their next instructions.

"Well, that was exciting, right? Now that we've finished here, I need to get in contact with my network to see if there is any other information on the remaining jinchuriki."

Han nodded while Naruto looked Roshi in the eyes. "Where does that take us to?"

"Konoha."

Naruto stood silent for a moment while he digested what Roshi said. He took a moment, understanding that it was what had to be done, finally nodding to him. With the the group left heading through the forest around the village of Takigakure, and then straight south east towards Konoha. And in the meantime, Naruto began to let his thoughts wander about his home he had left so long ago. 

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu walked into Takigakure, looking around to see that everyone was going about their normal business without any concern to the world around them. The two of them walked around town without any rush, looking around as they did. In doing so, they seemed to attract a little attention due to the large three bladed scythe that Hidan carried on his back. It took a bit of time, but eventually several ninja appeared in front of the duo.

"Please state your business here."

Hidan smiled at the ninja that confronted him, seeing in his dark brown eyes a very serious look that was ready for a fight. But, before Hidan could mess around, Kakuzu stepped forward.

"We're looking for someone. A small girl who is able to fly."

"Oh, you mean the monster. She is normally out of the village most days, she should return at some point. What do you want with her?"

"We are looking to speak with her and take her to see someone."

The ninja gathered had the same outlook as the population, disregarding the existence of their jinchuriki as nothing more than a monstrosity. The leader of the group just nodded to them, not really caring whether on not she should meet up with these two people.

"You can wait for her if you wish. Just know we're watching you two."

Kakuzu raised his hand to Hidan to keep him quiet while nodding to the ninja. With that taken care of, the ninja all left the area. Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a perturbed look, wondering why he had done that.

"Look here, shithead, those were some prime specimen for sacrifices to Jashin."

"Shut up. We have a mission to do. None of them had any bounties nor any real power. Now, let's go out and see if we can see our flying friend, understand?"

Hidan just grit his teeth in anger as they walked towards the entrance to the village. Their journey to Takigakure had only had the one bump in the road, but otherwise had been quite uneventful. A whole month on the road in this manner had left Hidan wanting, while Kakuzu was still thirsty for more bounties to collect the money. 

* * *

After a week a racing through the forest to reach the village of Konoha, the group was finally in sight of the village. But, before the made the final approach, Roshi stopped on the ground. Each of the group leaped down as well, standing in front of Roshi, awaiting what he was going to say before they entered the village.

"Fujin, I know that this is your home, but much like when we were in Suna, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the hotel. And this time, no sightseeing for even a moment. You know we have to keep a low profile, otherwise Akatsuki may learn of your presence. Do you understand?"

Naruto stayed silent, nodding to Roshi. Roshi nodded back to him and took out three backpacks for the group to wear while Roshi changed his attire to look more like a merchant. As always, the group removed any signs of affiliation with any village, but looking like ninja was an acceptable look for the others. It was more believable that a merchant would have ninja carry his goods, rather than to have everyone change their attire to make them look like pack mules that worked for Roshi. So, they continued on foot towards the village gates.

Roshi had already brought out his counterfeit papers for the guards, holding them in his pockets as he looked around the outer portion of the village. He didn't notice anything that should alarm him, so he continued forward with the group, prepared with his papers.

"Hold it right there. State your business in Konoha."

"Afternoon. Yes, here are my papers." Roshi handed over his travel documents to the gate guard.

For a few moments the guard looked over the documents, writing down a few things onto his clipboard while the group stood patiently. "So, you're a merchant with three ninja guards?"

"That is correct."

"Alright then, you and your group are to abide by the rules of the village. Please be aware that there is constant watch, and if you have any concerns, please send those concerns either to the Hokage tower or police force."

"Will do, young man. Thank you."

The guard handed back the documents and move out of the way to allow the group to walk into the village unhindered. Roshi simply smiled as he put away the documents and entered the village.

Naruto on the other hand, was on constant watch in the village. He could see that things hadn't changed much, but was glad for that. It was always a peaceful village for the most part. When it came to Naruto though, he seemed to be the one thing that citizens seemed to detest, causing them to become quite violent and atrocious. Otherwise, for any other citizen, it was a near utopia. But, as he walked through the village, he began to wonder what become of his home. Having not seen it in so long, he wondered if it was a condemned shack, or whether it was repaired. Though, with the news of his death having been spread through the village, it could very well have been torn down as well.

Before he knew it though, they had arrived at the Inn they would be staying at for the duration of his time there. Naruto took the key that was handed to him and nodded to Roshi in confirmation that he would go up to the room while Roshi went to meet with his contacts. As he entered the room, he saw that the room had a couple twin sized beds, a desk, and a small table in the corner with two chairs. And, in the very back, there was a sliding door that led out to a very small balcony, looking out at the village. Naruto placed his bag on the side of the desk, moving to the balcony after. He pulled open the sliding glass door and took one of the wooden chairs that was for the small table and placed it outside with him. Sitting down, he looked out at the village, smiling for a moment while he was looking out.

_You know, it might be a long time before you see the village again. _

_You haven't spoken to me in awhile. _

_I thought I would catch up on my beauty sleep. After all, saving your ass once was fun and all, but it's those times I have to heal you that drain me most. Having to pump my own chakra into you and replenish mine after, such wasted effort for a gaki. _

_So, what brings you out? _

_I'm here to cause you trouble, that's all. So, why don't you go get some ramen. _

_You heard Roshi. And he's right. Never being in a place to be seen is the best way to stay hidden. _

_You've changed your eyes, your hair color, and have this full suit still on. _

_Are you telling me there is some way for you to be recognized? _

_If I remove my mask, they would see my whisker marks._

_Get it to go. _

_Who knows who I would run into? _

_Who would recognize you in that suit?_

As Naruto thought about it, he certainly was in an outfit that no one would recognize him in. Perhaps, just going for ramen wouldn't be such a bad thing. His mischievous side began to tingle within him, thinking about doing it and getting away with it. As he sat there looking at the village, weighing his options, he then decided to see if he could get away with it. Feeling out for the kunai that Roshi had with him, Naruto could sense that Roshi had went in the other direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Smiling to himself, he made off towards Ichiraku.

Meanwhile, Roshi, Han and Fu made their way to where they would meet the contact. But, by a unfortunate twist of fate, Roshi rushed into a well covered forest area and looked ahead to see two members of Akatsuki that he recognized from the Bingo book.

In front of him was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. As the three of them watched, they could see Hatake Kakashi had already been taken out by Itachi, and Might Guy had just arrived to deflect an attack by Kisame. The duo then stood there for a moment, looking at Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, and Kurenai Yuuhi. Roshi thought quickly about the predicament and turned to his comrades there.

"At this point, with the assistance of Konoha, we might be able to rid ourselves of two more Akatsuki. Fu, you said that you have a way of blinding people. Fly above now and use it on those two. Han, you're with me. We're going to stop them from fleeing from the fight. Move out now."

Without a moment of hesitation, the group split off in their respective directions. And, in the nick of time, Fu arrived above Itachi and Kisame, exhaling out her Hiding in Scale Powder technique at them. Noticing the substance, both look up at Fu, with Itachi closing his eyes quickly while Kisame was blinded by the substance. From behind, the Konoha ninja also were slightly blinded by the attack, but due to their distance did not get a full blast.

Before Itachi could open his eyes though, Han used his steam attacks to move lightning quick to Kisame, tackling him to the ground by the Konoha ninja. With Han on top of Kisame, he wasted no time in using his steam powered fists to pound into Kisame's face over and over and over. Unfortunately, as Kisame endured each of the massive punches, he became more and more enraged. He lifted his arms, blocking the punches of Han, sending one of his own punches into the gut of the jinchuriki. Han saw the movement and quickly used his steam to move him off Kisame. Unluckily, he wasn't quick enough and still endured a portion of the hit, knocking him off Kisame and rolling on the ground several feet.

Itachi had opened his eyes in the meantime, staring at Roshi. Roshi had already started staring at the feet of his opponent long before his eyes were open, memorizing the bingo book for the Akatsuki members he was aware of. Itachi could only smirk at noticing his averted eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see a battered Kisame getting up angry.

"If I'm not mistaken, the three of you seem to have some oddities in your chakra. I'm guessing you're all jinchuriki."

Roshi grit his teeth as he went through several hand seals. Jumping up, he suddenly spit out a rain of lava at Itachi. Without much effort Itachi moved back, but was surprised by a gust of wind that was blown from Fu at the lava. Each of the piece of lava were cooled but blew straight at Itachi instead of hitting the ground. He grabbed his kunai and deflected each of the rocks though. And as he did, he heard another fight commencing between Might Guy and Kisame. Looking over to the side, he saw the fallen Samehada that had been lost when Kisame was tackled.

Returning to his battle, he flashed through several hand signs, putting his two fingers to his lips after. Blowing out, he sent a large fireball out towards Roshi and flipped over to Samehada. Ready to kick the sword to his comrade, Kurenai stepped on the sword before it had left the ground and began to skirmish with Itachi.

Kurenai began trying to strike Itachi's chest, but was blocked with his right arm as his left went straight for her face. She moved her head under the attack and swept her legs at his, causing him to roll over the kick. Once landing, Itachi swept his leg from the standing position, but was caught by Kurenai who pulled his leg towards her. As she was about strike the side of Itachi's knee, Itachi turned his body to send his knee into her arm that was about to send her elbow into his knee. Rolling away, Kurenai stood up looking away from Itachi's eyes as she readied herself for other attacks.

Itachi turned his body to look at Kurenai, smirking slightly, but overall a bit annoyed that he and his partner were interlocked in this struggle when they should have just left. As he looked over to Kisame, he saw his partner in direct combat with both Han and Guy. Guy was moving quickly around Kisame, throwing quick punches at the shark man, while Han was careful to move to where Guy had just left to throw in his steamed infused attacks at Kisame. Kisame continued to block and dodge, seeing no openings to attack while he was being double teamed by the duo of taijutsu masters.

In a last ditch effort, he flipped backwards and started going through several hand signs before he used the river to launch large water sharks at his two opponents. Guy quickly moved out of the way with his tremendous speed while Han flashed the same signs, calling out a large water dragon. The two jutsu cancelled each other out as Kisame dove into the water, swimming downstream. Kisame was racing at tremendous speeds, upset that he was running from the fight, but he knew that both himself and Itachi were at a great disadvantage.

But as he swam, in front of him, the earth rose and began to spill out lava.

"Eruption!" Roshi stood next to the river pulling out lava from the earth to close off the river.

As he did so, Han was at the other end of the river, using his steam punches to break the bank of the riverbed, toppling the rocks into the river to block any chance Kisame would turn around. Kisame jumped out of the water, looking for an open space to run, but could see in the distance two squads of Anbu approaching. Itachi in the meantime commenced fighting Kurenai, pushing her back in order to open up a space for him to make a run for it, as much as he despised the idea of retreating. As he used his kunai in his right, he was matching Kurenai's attacks with his own counters, cutting her body on her arms and torso, but only minor wounds. It was then he thought to try and inquire about some of his own curiosities while he fought.

"Kurenai Yuuhi, you're getting slow."

Kurenai didn't respond, focusing on the task at hand, blocking another thrust of his kunai while pushing her elbow forward towards his chest. He attack was blocked as Itachi pushed out wide was Itachi grabbed her arm and aimed his kunai to her chest. Kurenai was off balance, seeing she was about to get impaled by his weapon, but luckily a kunai flew and hit his kunai away. Itachi ignored the hit and continued his thrust, giving her a less critical hit.

Kurenai then kicked at Itachi to let her go, rolling away as soon as he did, clutching the point where she was punched.

"I'm surprised to not see my brother here. After all, with so many ninja gathered, it must be common knowledge that I am here."

"Your brother went missing over a year ago."

Itachi turned to see the newcomers to the battle, seeing Tsunade standing next to Hiruzen, while eyeing the flying jinchuriki holding more kunai in her hands.

"I see. Well then, I think this party has been enough for today."

With that, Itachi charged at Kurenai once again. As he rushed her, Fu threw three more kunai at Itachi. Without flinching, the weapons struck their target, hitting his back each time. But, as Itachi fell forward, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Tsunade grit her teeth as she looked to the Anbu. "Track him down NOW!"

8 Anbu disappeared from sight as they left in pursuit of Itachi. By the river though, Guy had renewed his fight with Kisame. Everyone else stood to the side, watching the fight and trying to ensure that Kisame didn't try to escape as well.

Guy was furious in his attacks, but now in a one on one bout, Kisame began to use ninjutsu to fend off the green spandex monster.

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha!" From Kisame's mouth, a great amount of water flowed out, covering the entire field. Kisame then moved into the water, racing to Samehada while everyone jumped on top of the water using their chakra. Retrieving the sword, he quickly took off it's bandages and charged at Guy. Seeing the sword, Guy pulled out two kunai, blocking it as best he could, but was ultimately being pushed back on the water. Jumping away, he could see his opponent was beginning to get into his element.

"Eight Gates Release: Gate of Life!" Guy's skin began turning red as steam began forming around him.

With a new found speed, Guy charged at Kisame and landed two quick hard punches to Kisame's chest. Pushed back, Kisame smiled as he bit his thumb and pushed his hand to the water's surface. From it, four quick sharks appeared and charged at Guy. Guy stood back, ready to attack the oncoming sharks that jumped from the water, but was surprised when two people appeared in front of him to knock the sharks away. Monkey King Enma and Hiruzen in his battle gear stood in front of guy, looking back and nodding to him. With his red skin, he smiled and gave two thumbs up as he bent his knees once again ready to fight.

"Gate of Pain!" Once again, Guy sped to Kisame ready to attack. Kisame readied Samehada in front of him and began to block the lightning fast attacks that were sent to him. Guy continued though, without a moment of pause, sending punches and kicks at Kisame, continually pushing him back. But, as this continued, the water level was lowering since it was still spreading out in the area. Roshi watched from behind, flashing some hand signs.

"Eruption!" From below Kisame's feet, lava began to burst from the earth, firing the lava rocks at Kisame. Jumping out of the way, he was met with a strong gust of wind from behind him.

"Great Breakthrough!" Fu's winds were flapping furiously as she blew out the attack from her mouth, pushing Kisame towards an elevataed Guy who was now wrapping Kisame in bandages. With end of the bandages in Guy's hands, he pulled down on the wrapped Kisame with all his strength, driving him from fifteen feet in the air, and pounding him into the ground.

As the ninja gathered around the crater, Kisame was starting to stand up. But, as soon as Fu, Roshi, and Han saw this, they began their attacks in unison. Charging from three directions, Roshi changed the earth underneath Kisame into lava. Kisame, jumped at the heat underneath his feet. Above him, Fu dove down and used a hammer kick to send him back down. Hurling back to the lava, Kisame blew out a spray of water to cool down the lava, but was not able to intercept the punch that Han used with his steam to drive him into the crater once more, deepening the hole again. As he lay helpless, it was then that several Konoha ninja jumped into the hole, wrapping Kisame with ninja wire and placing several chakra seals on his body.

Subdued, the three jinchuriki grit their teeth that one Akatsuki was on the run, while the one they were able to subdue had only been captured. They watched without protest as their enemy was taken away by five jonin. As they watched, several people approached them. This group was led by Tsunade, crossing her arms in front of her as she gave them a smirk.

"I take it you know this S-rank missing nin?"

"We do. We thank you for the help that you all provided."

Kurenai moved forward before Tsunade could remark. "No, thank you. Once Guy came, it helped, but without you three I think that both of them would have gotten away and I'm not sure if we would have ended up like Kakashi."

"It's alright. That man is our enemy."

Tsunade then began talking again. "If you would, please follow me. I have some questions for you three in that case."

Roshi looked to Han and Fu, earning nods from each of them. They in turn followed after Roshi. Tsunade led them next to Hiruzen, headed for the Hokage tower. Roshi kept up his guard, but was constantly looking towards where they were taking Kisame and making sure that he didn't get loose. 

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Naruto sat on the stool set for Ichiraku, waiting for his several orders of ramen to finish so he could take them back to the hotel room. He was careful, having left one of his kunai in the room so he could return. Naruto was salivating as he sat though, smelling the delicious smell of Ichiraku that he had so rightfully missed. The air was filled with it, and he couldn't stop sniffing, wafting in the air. He did it so much unconsciously, he didn't notice Ayame staring at him with a rather confused look on her face.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Naruto shook himself from the aroma he was inhaling, turning to the confused Ayame. "Oh yes, I'm quite fine. I just find the smell to be delicious."

"Oh, I'm glad. We don't often have customers that inhale the smell as you have."

At this, Ayame's expression saddened. "In fact, the only customer I can think of having such fervor for our food was a young boy."

Naruto stilled himself as he knew who Ayame was talking about, but knew she wouldn't be able to put the pieces together since he kept his eyes in their fox form. He remembered how blue his eyes were that they had defined him in his time within the village. But, Naruto made sure to keep his cool so he wouldn't draw unnecessary attention. "Where is that boy now?"

"He died some time ago. It was quite tragic. My father and I were very fond of him. He was so full of life; it's still hard to imagine that he's dead."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, but that was when we decided to make an addition to the menu. The Naruto special. We don't put it on the menu, but whenever anyone walks in hear saying that they're starved, we make them the Naruto Special: 6 bowls of ramen."

Naruto nodded, restraining himself from blurting out or showing the sadness of having people he cared about have to live with the knowledge of his death. Naruto steeled himself as best he could, looking to see if his ramen was ready yet. Any longer and he wasn't sure if he could keep up the charade or if he would break down in front of them.

As if by some luck, his order of ramen came out. He stood up, accepting the bag with his food, putting down his money to pay for the order. With it, he included some extra, just because he wanted them to know his appreciation, even if it wouldn't fully express it.

"Thank you and come again."

Naruto nodded, waving as he walked away and into and an alley. From the alley, he used his Hiraishin once he was sure that no one was looking, appearing in his room instantly. He then took out his orders, placing them on the small table before taking his seat and pulling apart his chopsticks. Smelling the aroma once more, he smiled at how delicious it smelled, but then began to feel tears fall from his eyes. He had removed his face mask, revealing his whiskers, but then leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes. As quietly as he could, he began to softly sob, thinking of how much pain the people he cared for the most must have mourned his passing. Just imagining how they felt made Naruto sob a bit for each person he thought about. Ayame, Teuchi, Hinata, Guy, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and of course, Tsunade were in his thoughts among others, hoping they were all okay. 

* * *

Walking into the Hokage's office, Jiraiya was already waiting as he watched Tsunade and Hiruzen walk in first. Surprising Jiraiya, three other individuals followed. As Tsunade leaned on her desk, Hiruzen sat on the couch to the side, each watching the three people line up in front of them with Roshi standing in front of Fu and Han. Tsunade was about to begin speaking, but was interrupted by Roshi.

"Where are you taking Kisame?"

Tsunade looked at him with a smirk, letting go the fact that she was going to be the one asking the questions. "He's been taken to our interrogation unit. Once that is finished, we will be sending him back to the Mist village."

"That is a mistake. That man should be executed after interrogation, if you're set on doing such."

"And why do you say that?"

"He is part of an organization that is looking to harness a great power in order to subdue all the great villages and countries."

Jiraiya stood up hearing this, knowing that he had just confirmed something that was being spoken among his spy network. He began to listen more intently, moving next to the desk's side opposite of Hiruzen. Tsunade noticed his movement, continuing with her line of inquiry.

"And how do you know this?"

"We have had run-ins with this organization. They are called Akatsuki, and they were responsible for the destruction of the Land of This, and each of their members are S-rank missing nin. Their existence is a threat to all nations."

"I see. Jiraiya?"

"He's right Tsunade. While away, there have been whispers about this organization appearing in many places, causing trouble at every turn. It was reported that several ninja were killed near Takigakure by a single member of their organization. Also, there was an assassination performed by one of their agents at another location."

Tsunade kept her arms crossed nodding to Jiraiya before she looked back to Roshi. "So, what does that make your group? Where are you all from?"

"We're a merchant group. Each of us have stopped being ninjas for our respective villages in order to seek more peaceful lives. However, these men have crossed our paths before, even though we have made it a habit of avoiding them."

"And by what coincidence would you have had so many run-ins with them that you have to make it a habit to avoid them?"

"Money. We're part of a merchant conglomerate that sells fine wares from all over. We don't have a specific name for our group, but we carry a great deal of funds before we return to our home office in Yugakure."

Tsunade stopped speaking for the moment looking at Roshi with a scrutinizing gaze. She could feel that each of these people were hiding their chakra very well, making her doubt the story. But, without evidence it would be an insult to make accusations at them, especially considering they acted as allies during the skirmish. "Well, we thank you for your help in apprehending this criminal and we'll take under consideration your advice."

"Thank you." Roshi then turned his head causing Fu and Han to begin walking out the door.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen watched carefully as they began to leave. But, before they left, something caught Jiraiya's eyes. "Wait! I'm sorry, but what is that in your coat?"

Roshi stopped, knowing he was talking about the special kunai that Naruto gave him in case of emergencies. "It's a kunai."

"May I see it?"

Roshi was hesitant, unsure of what would happen with regards to the kunai. If they recognized it, he knew he would have to think quickly on his feet or the situation would escalate quickly. Slowly, he moved his hand into his shirt, pulling out the kunai to show. As it left his shirt, the look on Tsunade's face began to turn pale, as though she was seeing a ghost for the first time.

As soon as it was held out, she quickly reached out and took it. In her hands, she stared at the tri-prong kunai, restraining the emotion she had let out for the last year. The loss of the boy was something she very hard, and now seeing something that he was the last to have in his possession made her very suspicious. As she held it, she put a little chakra into the kunai, hoping it would recall the person she had lost. And, as if on queue, Naruto appeared in front of her, holding out another of his kunai ready for a fight. But, as he looked around, he saw Roshi with a hand on his forehead, shaking his head. Fu and Han stood there quietly, but eventually moved back into the room, closing the door when they saw Naruto.

It was then that Naruto turned around and saw that Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were looking at him in disbelief. In a swiff stroke, Tsunade pulled off Naruto's hood and pulled down his face mask. As she saw the whisker marks on his face, she broke down, falling to her knees. She had let go of the kunai and now had her hands on her face, wiping off the falling tears.

Knowing that he had been found out, Naruto knelt down putting his hand on the shoulder of his only relative. She lifted her head, looking at Naruto as his eyes returned to blue and his hair became blonde once again. He gave her a small smile before he pulled her into his chest and rubbed her head. For a moment, she continued to sob, but slowly reached with her hands to hold him close to her. As they sat there, Tsunade began to smile slowly. Whispering quietly, she began talking to him.

"Where were you?"

"When the mob attacked me, I felt as though I couldn't take it anymore. So, I went back to the family vault and ended up changing my clothes and taking on a new identity. I wanted a fresh start, and I didn't want to cause anymore issues for the village." Tsunade moved back from Naruto, standing up and wiping her eyes. Naruto stood with her, looking up into her eyes.

"You aren't a burden to this village. This is your home, just like everyone else who lives here. You shouldn't have had to put up with so many incidents. That has been taken care of though. Your house was also rebuilt, and I made sure that it was ready for you when you returned."

Naruto looked at Tsunade feeling guilty that so much had been done in his absence, even with the knowledge that he was dead. It was also endearing to him, knowing how cared for he was by her.

"So, I have to ask, who was behind your death?"

Roshi stepped forward at that time. "It was me, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned to him, nodding a moment before she turned to Hiruzen. Hiruzen knew what she wanted, using some hand signs to seal the room so that no one outside of the room would hear what was about to be said.

"Why?"

"The prisoner you hold belongs to an organization that has chased down us for the hope of gaining some power. To what end, I do not know. And as I am sure you are aware of what Fujin is, I'm guessing you can then guess about our company."

Tsunade, finished with her sobs, raised an eye at Roshi. She wasn't beyond the anger she felt at having to mourn the loss of someone she cared for, but at the same time realized she couldn't put her personal feelings in this conversation that was occurring. "So each of you are jinchuriki?"

"That is correct. And we hope for your complete discretion. It was already difficult to fake Fujin's death so they wouldn't be chasing after him. We've been very careful thus far, this being the only real oversight in our journey thus far."

"You have our word that this will be kept a complete secret. But, in regards to this Akatsuki, you say that they are hunting the jinchuriki in order to gain some power, but you aren't sure of what it is?"

"Correct."

"But, if your contacts have such minimal information, how do you know that they aren't trying to recruit you?"

It was then that Naruto began to speak. "Roshi and I met one before we started traveling together. He captured me before I was rescued by Roshi. And, from what I could tell with a sword impaling my heart, he wasn't recruiting."

Tsunade looked at Naruto surprised. "Who was he?"

Roshi had a blank facial expression as he said the name. "Sasori of the Red Sand."

The room went quiet for a moment as everyone digested what had just been said. Sasori was famous for his ruthless and mastery of puppet techniques. Hearing that he was killed took everyone aback for a moment.

Hiruzen closed his eyes for a moment though, slowly shaking his head. "Chiyo will need to be notified, Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded to him, feeling bad that she would have to know that her grandson was killed. "In light of everything, I will have Jiraiya speak to you about working out a way to share information. Konoha does not have a definitive stand against the organization at this point, given that they have not made any moves against the village at this point, but we will help you with this much at least. Jiraiya will meet you at your hotel later tonight. I trust you will be leaving soon?"

"That is correct. We were just here for a quick stop and to replenish supplies."

"Very well, Roshi. Please do so, but I am going to borrow Fujin."

"Sure. We'll meet you at the hotel Fujin."

Naruto nodded to Roshi, signaling that he would be fine and be careful. Fu, Han, and Roshi then nodded back to him, walking out the door and closing it behind them.

As Naruto turned back around, Tsunade was in front of him, grabbing the clothing at his neck, lifting him up. "Naruto, do you know how worried I was? You couldn't even try to contact me or even let me help you with this?"

"In order to fool your enemies, you must fool your friends."

Tsunade growled at him. "Still, do you know how long we have been mourning you? We held a funeral procession and everything. You know you didn't have to run in the first place, right?"

"How? All those people hated me. They're citizens too. I just figured it would just be better if I was gone."

Tsunade then placed Naruto back on the ground. She looked at him with a serious look, and then embraced him. "That just isn't true Naruto. It isn't better if you're gone. We all really care for you Naruto, and seeing you back now has made me so happy that you're alive. So, if you ever have a problem, don't think that you can't talk to one of us about it, okay?"

"Alright. But, I do have to leave again."

"I know. I understand. But, when you've accomplished your mission, know that we'll be waiting for you."

"I know. Thank you."

"So, where have you all been so far?"

"We've traveled to Iwagakure for Han, Takigakure for Fu, and we stopped in Sunagakure for Gaara, but we couldn't find him. We'll probably return, but so far we haven't had a chance. We're still on the hunt."

"I see. Jiraiya."

"Right. Naruto, in Kumogakure, two jinchuriki are registered as ninja of the country. I believe the two tails and eight tails. But, I don't think you'll be able to talk them into leaving the country."

"We'll at least speak to them. Hopefully, we can convince them of at least the seriousness of the issue."

"Good luck. And whats with this name, Fujin?"

"I use it so that I cannot be tied to being the nine tails jinchuriki or to my name. We've been lucky so far."

"I would say so. But, do no worry, we'll keep the secret safe from anyone else. If you need to get anything to me, give it to Jiraiya. Also, hand me one of those kunai."

Naruto pulled out a tri-prong kunai and handed it to Tsunade without argument.

"Hopefully, Akatsuki will start to be more open with their movements and you can come home sooner."

"I hope so too, Hoka..."

"Tsu-oneesan."

"But I thought I couldn't call you that?"

"I changed my mind." Tsunade smiled at Naruto, conveying how much she truly missed him over the time he had been gone.

Naruto could only return the smile in kind as he looked at her. "Okay, Tsu-oneesan. I promise I'll come home."

"Good, otherwise I might have to really kill you."

Naruto smiled even wider while rubbing the back of his head, stopping for a moment as he felt the pull of his kunai. "I have to go now."

"Alright. Take care of yourself Naruto." "I will. Bye Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-san, Tsu-oneesan." Each of them nodded with a big smile as Naruto put his hood and face mask back on, changing his hair back to red and his eyes reverting to the fox eyes. As he gave them all a smile and a wave, he disappeared once again.

This time, however, Tsunade couldn't help but smile and be glad that the boy she had known for such a short time was not another one of the people she cared for that had died.


End file.
